Brain and Brawn
by pookiepoodle
Summary: When Levy and Gajeel meet in a library, it's not all sunshine and rainbows, but soon they learn that they can help each other. Will love blossom between the librarian and the gym trainer? This is a Gale Fanfic. AU Also includes Gruvia, Nalu, Jerza, Dorandy, Mirafreed, Laxana, and others!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey cuties! This is my third Fairy Tail fanfic and I am so excited to be releasing this. I love to hear your thoughts so please review. Hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget to heart it!**

"Thank you, have a nice day," Levy grinned, waving to the little boy clutching at his book like it was gold.

She closed her eyes and gave a sigh of happiness. This was heaven. As a small child, she'd always wanted to work in a library. She loved the smell of books, the rustle of pages and the thousands of worlds she could explore. Each day brought about a new adventure. One minute she was in a world of dragons and princesses and the next she was in dystopian future. The possibilities were endless.

, not many people seemed to agree with her. Many would rather sit on their phones or laptops than open a book. So the library was pretty much empty, except for the one or two patrons dotted around the place, absorbed in their own world. That's when she saw him.

Terrifying. That was the first word that came to mind when she saw the guy. He was tall with facial piercings, long dark hair and red eyes that seemed cold. He seemed to move like a panther, slinking into the shadows. But there was one thing that confused Levy.

Why the hell was this guy in the children's section?

Levy watched as the man looked around before grabbing a few books and heading off to a table in the more hidden part of the library.

She had never seen anything like this before. There had been the old man who was asking for a copy of Fifty Shades and there was the woman who came in a few weeks before that asking for a book on how to cook meth.

But a guy slinking away with a copy of Winnie the Pooh? Unheard of.

Levy looked around. Everyone seemed pretty content. Knowing she wouldn't be needed for a while, Levy quietly left her desk and headed off to see the man.

Tip toeing through the bookshelves, she finally saw him. He was sitting, reading the book. A perplexed expression rested on his face and he seemed to be mumbling away. Suddenly, he stopped and looked up, glaring at Levy.

Levy took a deep breath and edged her way towards him, a very shy smile on her face.

"Hello there!" she said.

Nothing.

"I just wanted to let you know that we also have an adult section,"

Silence.

"It's right over there," Levy continued, pointing towards the other side of the library.

"I know where the damn books are!" the man snarled, slamming the book shut. Levy jumped in surprise and her eyes widened. She'd never had to deal with a customer like this.

"I was just trying to help!" Levy snapped back," Jeez, no need to be rude!"

"Get lost, kid," the man growled, standing up.

"Shit," Levy thought to herself as this guy neared her," Way to go Levy. Piss off the crazy guy. Genius."

With each step the man took toward her, Levy took a step backwards until she hit a shelf. The man grinned at this and Levy felt like a mouse trapped in a corner. The image of the panther sprang back to her mind. He leaned down and Levy took a deep breath to calm herself. She caught the scent of oil and metal.

She closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt something hard being pushed into her chest. She opened her eyes to see that the book was now in her arms and the man was walking off, hands in his pockets. What the heck!

"Hey, wait-!" Levy began before a nearby patron glared at her and made a shushing sound. She quickly apologized but by the time she turned around, the mystery man was gone and she was left alone, with a copy of Winnie the Pooh in her arms.

...

Levy spent the rest of the afternoon with a frown on her face. The regular patrons were a bit shocked to see their normally sweet Levy slamming the stamp into their books with excessive force and mumbling to herself.

"Are you alright, dear?" a little old woman asked timidly after her "Knitting For Dummies" book had been manhandled with anger. Levy looked up and then down at the book, before giving the woman a smile.

"I'm fine, thanks."

In truth, Levy was not "fine".

She was so annoyed.

"How dare he speak to me like that!" Levy thought to herself," I mean, just who the hell does that guy think he is!?"

But Levy was also puzzled. Why had that guy been reading such a childish book?

Soon, it was time to leave. Levy grabbed her bag and ushered the last of the stubborn readers out the doors before locking up.

"It's so cold," Levy mumbled to herself as she pulled her coat around her. She then began the walk home. The library wasn't in the nicest part of town, but Levy was normally alert to every danger and was usually safe. But with all her muddled thoughts, tonight wasn't going to be one of those nights.

Levy wandered down an empty road, her thoughts still stuck on the mystery man, when she felt the blade at her throat.

"Give me all your money!"

Levy panicked. She tried to get out of the man's grip, but he was strong and simply laughed at her pitiful attempts. She felt the blade push into her throat more and stopped wriggling. Any sudden move now could cause severe bleeding.

With tears in her eyes, she slowly reached into her purse. Being a librarian wasn't the best paid job and she needed this money for rent. But just as she began to unzip her wallet, the blade was gone and she heard the man yelp.

Levy quickly turned to see the robber on the ground, clutching at his nose and howling whilst a man stood above him, his fist bloody.

It was the man from earlier.

Levy remained frozen as the robber stumbled to his feet and ran off in the other direction. The man laughed and she snapped out of her somber state.

"It's you," Levy whispered in disbelief.

"Do I know you?" the man asked. Levy suddenly felt her blood boil.

"I'm the librarian from earlier on," Levy replied through her gritted teeth," Remember?"

"Oh yeah," the man chuckled," Gihee, who knew I'd run into ya later, huh?"

"You forgot your book,"

The man suddenly stopped laughing and stared at her with a slack jaw.

"Huh?"

Levy opened up her bag and pulled out the book. She held it out to him, her eyes defiant.

The man took the book, his face turning slightly pink.

"Thanks," he mumbled before turning around to leave.

Levy had no idea what possessed her to say what she said next. It was simply curiosity.

"Why are you reading Winnie the Pooh?"

The man stopped and sighed before turning around and grabbing Levy by the back of her coat.

"Hey!" Levy yelled, trying to get away from him," Let me go!"

"You want answers right?" the man said in a low voice. Levy stopped struggling for a second and paused.

"Yeah?"

"Then come with me. I know a place we can get a drink."

Levy wanted to laugh, but she felt scared.

"Why the hell would I go with you?" Levy retorted," I don't even know your name!"

"Gajeel."

"What?" Levy asked in confusion. The man turned around and stared at her with his sharp ruby eyes.

"My name is Gajeel. What about you?"

Levy was quiet for a minute before replying.

"I'm Levy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi cuties! Don't forget to read and review! Love ya!**

**Xx**

As Levy got into Gajeel's car, the words her mother taught her came to mind:

_Never talk to strangers_

"Sorry mom," Levy thought to herself as her door slammed shut. Seconds later, Gajeel was in the car. But before he started the engine, he pulled out a pill bottle and popped a white tablet into his mouth.

"What is that?" Levy asked.

"Motion Sickness Tablets," Gajeel replied after a moment.

Levy nodded and sank into the soft seats. This guy didn't seem to talk a lot, so she didn't force it. Instead she gazed out the window as they whizzed down the road, taking in the late night sky and ever changing scenery.

Being so focused on what was outside the car, Levy didn't even notice what was happening inside the car. Like how Gajeel was glancing over at Levy constantly.

"She's totally my type," Gajeel silently thought," Nice ass. Small. Kinda flat but whatever."

Her personality also made her appealing to him. She was feisty. When he yelled at her in the library, he'd thought she might cry or scurry off. Instead, she actually had the guts to call him out on it. That was something Gajeel liked. A lot.

Pulling up to a small building, Gajeel parked and looked over to see Levy asleep. He smiled to himself and then quickly wiped it off his face before giving her a little shake.

"Oi, shrimp," he said," we're here."

Levy groaned as she opened her eyes and turned to see Gajeel shaking her. Then she went red.

"I can't believe I fell asleep!" she silently thought, wanting to kick herself," I barely know the guy! He could have kidnapped me!"

Levy then got out the car and looked up at the building. It appeared to be a gym. The sign read "Fairy Tail". Weird name.

"Is this it?" Levy asked. Gajeel looked down at the blue head and smirked.

"Nah, it's next door," Gajeel said, nodding in the direction of a bar. The bar was also called "Fairy Tail".

"Are they connected?" Levy asked as they walked towards it.

"Yeah," Gajeel replied.

Opening the door, Levy walked in and was amazed at what she saw.

This bar was insane. It was loud and there seemed to be a fight going on. Gajeel put a hand on her shoulder and guided her to the bar where a busty brunette was serving up drink. She was only wearing a bikini top and some leggings. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was drinking straight from a bottle.

"Hey Gajeel!" the woman cheered, before noticing Levy," Who's the sexy chick?"

Levy went red at that statement and started to stutter, but Gajeel saved the day (again).

"Just a friend," Gajeel grunted.

"Yeah, sure," the woman laughed.

"Can we get some drinks Cana?"

"Sure thing," Cana winked at Levy," What do you want hun?"

"I- I d-don't drink a lot," Levy mumbled. Cana nodded and then went and grabbed a mixer.

"I think I'll get you a bellini," Cana thoughtfully said," Gajeel?"

"Just a beer."

"I'll bring it right over," Cana grinned," Just go grab a seat."

"C'mon," Gajeel said, leading Levy to an empty table in the corner.

They sat down and there was an awkward silence until the drinks were brought over. Levy picked hers up. Tasting it, she sighed with happiness as the sweet flavour of peaches tickled her taste buds.

"Is it good?" Gajeel asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," Levy replied," So you said you'd tell me why you were reading that book?"

"Straight to the point, huh?" Gajeel grumbled, looking down at the table.

"Exactly," Levy quickly replied," So what's the story?"

For a minute, only the sound of the music and laughter could be heard. But then Gajeel began.

"I have trouble reading."

Levy didn't say anything, allowing Gajeel to continue.

"When I was younger, my mom left me and my dad. My dad turned to drink."

Levy's expression softened with pity.

"Things got bad. I left home and joined a gang. Phantom Lord. I skipped school and only left when the leader got arrested. I went straight into work."

"Where do you work?" Levy asked quietly.

"The gym next door," Gajeel smiled softly, before wiping it off his face," You don't need an education there, but I wanted to see if I could try to read."

"So you decided to start off with a kids book?" Levy finished. Gajeel nodded and she sighed," God, I feel like such an idiot. I'm so sorry for pushing you about it."

"It's fine," Gajeel grumbled, finishing off his drink. He then started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Levy asked him.

"We're done here," Gajeel replied," You asked for my story. I gave you it."

Levy should have just let the guy walk off. He was technically right. But there was something about him. His personality, his story, his eyes. His eyes. God, his eyes told a story of grief, struggle and determination. Levy was a curious girl. She couldn't let him go.

"I'll teach you."

Gajeel stopped walking and turned around, a surprised expression on his face. Levy flushed slightly but she didn't let this stop her. She stood up and walked over to the motionless gym trainer and looked up at him, hands on her hips.

"I'll teach you to read. You teach me how to keep myself safe." Levy continued.

If this had been any other girl, Gajeel would have already left, laughing all the way home. But there was something about her. Her personality. Her eyes. God, her eyes. They were filled with determination, spirit and kindness. Gajeel wasn't normally a curious man but he couldn't let her go.

A grin appeared on his face.

"Gihee, it's a deal," Gajeel laughed.

….

Gajeel had dropped her off at home, after they had agreed to meet the next day at the gym. It was a silent ride back, but it suited the odd duo just fine.

Fumbling with her keys, Levy unlocked the front door and went into her house. It was more of a bungalow really. It was tiny but it suited Levy. She was so tired after the days escapades that she simply collapsed onto her bed and fell into a deep slumber.

The sound of her alarm clock woke her up the next morning. Glancing down at her day old clothes, she quickly ran to her wardrobe.

"Let's see…" Levy muttered to herself. She didn't own much gym stuff but she finally managed to find some leggings and some trainers. Grabbing her baggy "Books Over Boys" shirt, she went to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. She let the warm water run down her body and she sighed with relief. She quickly opened up her body wash (peach scented) and as she scrubbed herself clean, her thoughts turned to her strange encounter the previous day.

Gajeel.

The sensible part of her was cursing herself. The guy screamed trouble with his piercings and mannerisms. Her trusty nature could easily be taken advantage of by a guy like him. But something deep down in her made her feel at ease with him. She could sense a softness under his iron heart. Something honest about him.

She was brutally pulled out of her thoughts as her hot water ran out. She gave a shriek as the icy water hit her back and she jumped out the shower. Grabbing her towel, she closed her eyes for a minute and tried to calm down.

"It's just a guy, Levy," she muttered to herself, "It's just a guy."

…

Pulling up at the gym, she quickly parked her little car and went up to the Fairy Tail Gym. She double checked the time on her phone. 12:15. A little bit early, but still acceptable. She took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

The gym was actually 3 levels. The first level was technically below them and was the gym's pool. On the middle level was the smoothie bar, changing rooms, toilets, front desk and all the workout gear and stations. Upstairs was the practice rooms, the offices and the staff base. It was impressive in size.

"Hi there!" a chirpy voice called out," How can we help you today?"

Levy turned to see the one and only Mirajane Strauss.

Mirajane Strauss was a famous ex wrestler who'd won dozens of trophies and titles. She was also the famous pin up model for Athletics Weekly, well-known for her bikini pictures. This legend was now standing in front of Levy in a tank top with the gyms logo, leggings and her hair in a ponytail.

"I-I'm here for G-gajeel," Levy stuttered, mentally kicking herself. She was always so awkward around people like Mirajane. Cool, pretty, popular, incredible. Things she didn't think fit herself.

"Oh, you must be Levy!" Mira exclaimed," I'm Mira, by the way!"

"Hi," Levy said before frown appeared on her face," How did you know my name though?"

"Gajeel let me a "note"," Mira giggled, making quotations with her fingers. She then passed the "note" to Levy and even she grinned.

"Shrimp (Levy) 12:30"

The paper also had a tiny picture of a shrimp on it.

"You're a little early it seems," Mira hummed," How about you grab a seat over there?

"Sure," Levy replied, a small smile on her face. She went over to a bench and pulled a book out of her bag, The Rose Project. Soon she was getting absorbed into the fictional world until a large hand grabbed her book.

"Hey!" Levy exclaimed, jumping up to try to grab her book.

"What the heck is this?" Gajeel frowned, wagging the book.

"Give it back!" Levy hissed. Gajeel looked down, a smirk on his face.

"Or what?" he teased, but he was immediately stopped. Her face had an angry expression and a pout. Plump and kissable. He handed her the book, before turning away from her, trying to clear his mind.

"It's just a chick Gajeel," he muttered to himself," Just a chick."

"Huh?" Levy said. Gajeel opened his eyes to see Levy in front of him, standing on her tiptoes," What are you mumbling about?"

"Nothing," he replied before walking off," C'mon Shrimp, let's get started."

"My name is Levy!"

"Gihee!"


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel started to realise that his typical training wasn't going to work for Levy.

Normally, he'd have his class or students lift weights, train with the punching bags and then practice on each other.

But Levy was so delicate and tiny, she could barely pick up the weights he handed her with ease.

Her attempts to tackle the punching bag were fruitless and Gajeel was terrified to hurt the girl.

As she continued in vain to lift the weight, he walked up behind her and placed a rough hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. Seeing her face made his brain freeze.

Levy's hair was pulled back in a ponytail. Her flushed face and parted lips made his heart stop and it took a lot out of him to cage the thoughts he was having about other ways he'd make her look like that.

"Give up, Shrimp," He grumbled, looking away to hide his blush," This ain't gonna work."

Levy looked up at the man. Normally, she'd argue back with someone, saying she was perfectly capable of whatever task was deemed impossible. But the heavy metal was proving too much and she simply nodded and straightened up, releasing the weight.

"Let's sit and chat," Gajeel said, already walking away to the bar. Levy followed quickly, exhausted. They entered the bar which was now very quiet. The only person there was the woman from last night, Cana.

"Hey look who's back!" the woman giggled, before hiccuping. Gajeel let out a sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Hello," Levy politely said back, causing the drunkard to squeal.

"She's so adorable," Cana laughed, hopping over the bar. Before Levy could say anything, she felt a set of hands groping her breasts. She went bright red and froze up.

"Looks like we got a member of the Itty Bitty Titties Committee, am I right?" Cana grinned, continuing to sexually harass the poor librarian.

"EEK!" Levy squealed as Gajeel began to laugh. Cana finally let go of her, but not before giving her one final squeeze. Stumbling away, Levy was still the color of a lobster after her ordeal. Sitting at the table, she stared down at the table, not wanting to see the smirk on Gajeel's face.

"Don't worry," Gajeel began, causing Levy to look up at him," She does that to every girl here."

Levy cringed. It was bad enough for her tiny chest to be squeezed, but what about someone like Mira? Her massive chest would probably double the humiliation.

"Here's some drinks," Cana said, setting down some smoothies on the table," Enjoy!"

"Thanks," Levy mumbled, still unable to meet the pervy barmaid's eyes. She sipped her smoothie and settled into a comfortable silence before Gajeel began to speak.

"I don't know how well the training is going to go, shrimp."

Levy looked up and glared at Gajeel.

"I'm just being honest," Gajeel replied defensively," You don't have any muscle so I'm gonna give you this until we bulk you up."

Levy watched as Gajeel went into the his pocket and pulled out a small card. Handing it to her, she examined it. It was a gym card with the word GUEST bolded on it.

"What is it for exactly?" Levy asked.

"It's a thing trainers get. A plus one," Gajeel explained," So until you're ready to train with me, you can come for free."

"Thanks," Levy grinned as she pocketed the card," What classes would you recommend?"

Gajeel paused and looked Levy over.

"Have you ever thought about doing gymnastics?"

…

Levy felt ridiculous in her sports bra and leggings as she stood in the hall next to a locked room.

"Why did I let him talk me into this?" she muttered to herself. Hearing the approaching footsteps, she double checked her appearance and waited for the appearance of her instructor.

"Hey girly," a voice laughed.

"Cana!" Levy exclaimed, her jaw dropping as the brunette gave her a wink and pulled out the room key.

"You teach gymnastics?" Levy scoffed. Cana turned the lights on and smirked back at the tiny girl.

"Yep," she replied," Ain't you ever heard of me?"

Levy paused to think. She'd never really thought about it but…

Cana turned around to face Levy as she stood amongst the equipment.

"I'm Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's Gymnastics Teacher and Fiore's Top Gymnast."

Levy's eyes widened as she recognized the name, finally. Cana had won several medals and had even met the King and Princess. How could she forget?

"Look," Cana smiled," Gajeel filled me in about the training sessions. I can't make you a bodybuilder, but I can promise you this. If you work hard, you will gain strength and endurance. Understand?"

"Yeah," Levy replied, a determination swelling up inside her. Cana saw this and smirked before going over to the bars, her eager pupil following in her footsteps.

…

Gajeel couldn't help himself from peeking. It wasn't a crime or anything. But he had to see her.

Peering through the glass window, he spotted Cana easing Levy into a backbend.

"I got you," Cana laughed as Levy nervously leaned backwards.

"Promise?" Levy asked timidly.

"Promise," Cana repeated in a sincere tone.

As Levy went back, her shirt pulled up slightly, revealing her toned smooth stomach. Gajeel's eyes focused in on this, before looking away.

"Hey Gajeel!"

The man quickly spun round to see an angry blonde on the first floor, glaring up at him.

"What's up, Bunny Girl?" Gajeel grinned, leaning against the railing as he peered down at her.

"You stole my lunch!" the blonde exclaimed," I worked really hard making that sandwich!"

"Why do you think I did it?" Gajeel laughed.

"Because," the blond emphasized," I wrote my name on the paper around the sandwich. When I came back, I found this in its place!"

The girl pulled out a piece of used brown paper. The elegant cursive "Lucy" had a line through it and written next to it in a rough chicken scratch styling was "Gajeel". Gajeel's grin dropped off his face and he looked away with a displeased expression.

"I was hungry," he muttered.

"You guys always do this!" Lucy screeched," Every single day, it's either you or Natsu."

"Have you thought about tightening security?" Cana said. Gajeel spun round to see a flushed Levy and Cana walking out the room.

"I have tried everything," Lucy groaned," notes, hiding places, locks, safes, fingerprint identification. Nothing works!"

"What's going on?" Levy asked, confused at the sudden shouting match.

"Nothing," Gajeel grumbled.

"Nothing!" Lucy scoffed, before looking at Levy," That big jerk ate my lunch!"

Levy turned to look at Gajeel and when he did the same, he felt a shiver down his spine. The sweet librarian had an aggressive look in her eyes and a dark aura was forming around her.

"Don't steal people's lunches," Levy said quietly. It seemed harmless, but the threat was there.

"Fine," Gajeel mumbled, looking away from Levy. Lucy's jaw dropped and Cana began to laugh.

"How come you listen to her, huh?" Lucy demanded.

"Because she's got him whipped!" Cana said through tears of laughter. Gajeel glared at her, making her stop.

"C'mon Levy," Cana smiled, giving Levy's butt a squeeze (insert squeals)," Let's hit the showers!"

"O-okay," Levy stuttered, her face red again. Gajeel smirked and walked to the break room, where he sat himself down in a chair and sighed.

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

"Books. Check. Paper. Check. Dictionary. Check. Pencils. Check. Snack. Check," Levy mumbled to herself as she fussed over the table.

After leaving the gym, she'd rushed back home and changed into some more library appropriate clothes before heading off.

She sighed as she glanced at the clock. It was only seven and yet she felt exhausted.

"Good thing Jet and Droy were able to manage the patrons today," she thought to herself as the image of a scrawny ginger and the plump latino came to mind. Levy had met them in high school after she'd joined the library committee. Needless to say, the boys were completely smitten with her. They'd practically jumped at the chance to cover Levy's shifts today.

Bang. Bang.

Levy was shaken out of her thoughts by the banging of fists on glass and went to the door. There stood Gajeel in black shirt and jeans with a slight scowl on his face.

"You ready?" Levy smiled. Gajeel merely grunted and walked past her. The smile dropped off her face.

"We're back to this again?" Levy thought to herself as she followed the brute to the table she'd laid out.

Sitting down at the table, she handed him a copy of Winnie the Pooh. Reaching out to grab the book, his fingers brushed against hers. They were calloused, yet soft. Tough flesh with a gentle touch. It surprised Levy.

"Shrimp?" Gajeel asked, waving a hand in front of her face," You still in there?"

Levy's head snapped up from their hands and she turned red. Grabbing her copy of the book, she opened up to the first page.

"_Here is Edward Bear, coming down the stairs now, bump bump bump, on the back of his head, behind Christopher Robin…"_

…

"This is stupid," Gajeel growled as he slammed the book down. Levy sighed. Even her normally infinite patience was running thin. She'd tried to have Gajeel read the first page aloud, but he struggled. His eyes would squint at the pages as if he was deciphering the Da Vinci Code rather than reading a children's book. Levy placed her book down and turned to face Gajeel who was frustrated.

"Why don't you try telling me what the problem is?"

Gajeel's head snapped to look at her and she felt fear. His ruby eyes seemed more animal than human.

"You know what my freakin problem is!" Gajeel yelled," I can't fucking read!"

Levy steeled her nerves. It was like those documentaries on the tv she'd watch. When confronted by a bear or wolf, you shouldn't run. You need to stand your ground, make yourself bigger.

"You can read," Levy calmly replied, her tone hard," The problem is that you _struggle _to read. If you tell me more about the problem, I can help you."

Gajeel opened his mouth to scoff, but she quickly continued.

"But if you take that tone with me again, I will not help you. Understand Gajeel?"

There was a pause. Levy realised this could go two ways. He could tell her the problem or he could react badly to her scolding.

Thankfully, Gajeel chose option one.

"It's like the letters are flying all over the place," Gajeel replied after a moment," Some of them look the same, some are backwards and it's all fuzzy."

Levy's jaw dropped. She never expected this level of detail from Gajeel, especially after his outburst. But hearing the symptoms, she knew what the problem was. Levy started to get up.

"Hey, where are you going?" Gajeel asked sharply.

"I might have something that will help," Levy replied as she sped off into the storage room of the library. Flicking the light switch, shelves upon shelves of books were revealed. The library didn't have room to display all the books so they kept some back here. Levy scanned the shelves until she found what she was looking for.

Running back out, she handed the book to Gajeel with a proud expression on her face. Gajeel took it, saw the little bear on the cover and raised an eyebrow.

"It's the same book, Shrimp," Gajeel smirked.

"Not technically," Levy quickly replied," Open it up."

Gajeel opened the book and was surprised to see that the pages were a pale blue. They were also thicker and the font was bigger.

"I think you might have dyslexia," Levy quietly began," Normally, school can recognize this and provide assistance but since you didn't attend school regularly, it was probably overlooked. This edition is designed to help people like you."

Gajeel said nothing and simply stared at the page. Levy reached out and placed her delicate hand on Gajeel's arm, causing him to turn to stare at her.

"How about you try reading the first page to me?"

…

It had definitely helped Gajeel. He still stumbled , mispronounced the words and it became clear that the dictionary was essential. But he could now actually make out words. His face lighting up when he read out the first sentence without stumbling (after a few test runs) made her feel all warm inside. Soon, Levy yawned and glanced at the clock. Her eyes widened.

"It's 10 already?!" she gasped. Gajeel looked up as well.

"I think we should pack this up for now," Levy said as she began to grab her bag," Also you'll need to book an appointment to go and get diagnosed."

"Huh?" Gajeel exclaimed," But you just did that."

"You need an actual doctor's confirmation," Levy replied as she walked out the door," This means you can get more help."

Gajeel walked out and stared up at the moon.

"I don't like doctors," he replied.

"You don't like anything!" Levy shrieked.

"I like you," Gajeel thought to himself as he followed the ranting girl down the street.

…

The next day, Levy pulled up to the gym and ran in, waving to Mira as she zoomed to the staff break room. There sat Gajeel next to a pink haired boy and Lucy.

"You stupid idiot!" Lucy yelled, shaking the pink haired guy," You ate my sushi! I spent hours making that!"

"It was really good," the boy laughed.

"You dummy!" Lucy screeched," Lucy-Kick!"

The boy flew and hit the wall, causing Levy to squeal. Hearing the sound, Lucy and Gajeel turned to see her in the doorway.

"Hi Levy," Lucy grinned, her mood changing in a heartbeat," What can we do for you?"

"I-I need to talk to Gajeel," Levy mumbled nervously as she eyed the unconscious man who was twitching slightly on the floor," I-is he gonna be okay?"

"Oh, Natsu," Lucy replied," Yeah, he'll be fine."

"He's just an idiot," Gajeel chuckled. Natsu jumped up, almost as if on fire.

"No one calls me an idiot, Rusty!" Natsu roared," Fight me!"

"How come Bunny girl can?" Gajeel taunted.

"Because Lucy's special!" Natsu grinned. Lucy went red at this and pushed Gajeel towards Levy.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she babbled, shoving the duo out the room before slamming the door.

Standing in the hall, there was awkward silence.

"Rusty?" Levy smirked.

"Shut up," Gajeel replied. But there was a small smile on his face," So why'd you need me?"

"I got you a doctor's appointment!" Levy exclaimed, holding up an appointment slip.

Gajeel groaned and leaned against the wall.

"Come on," Levy whined," She's not like other doctors. Please!"

"Fine," Gajeel mumbled, walking to the exit.

"I'll drive!" Levy cheered as she rushed past him to the car.

"Okay, Shrimp," Gajeel smiled, following the happy bluenette out into the sunlight.


	5. Chapter 5

Gajeel watched as they left the city and entered the countryside.

"You sure we're going the right way, Shrimp?" he asked the blunette who was concentrating on the road.

"Yeah, I'm sure," she said before suddenly turning to him," And it's Levy, not Shrimp!"

"Whatever," he smirked.

"So what's this quack like?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. Levy paused before answering.

"Well, she's kinda gruff," Levy confessed," And blunt. And aggressive."

"Sounds great," Gajeel said, rolling his eyes. Levy glared at the road ahead as they turned a corner.

"But she's a good doctor. No funny business. She can cure and diagnose anything that comes through her door."

Soon they pulled up to a small clinic near a forest. It was deserted except for two cars outside of it.

Parking her own vehicle close to the door, Levy examined the building. It was the same as last time, with paint chips everywhere and dusty windows. To a passerby, it would seem abandoned. But this was the trusty clinic of Dr. Porlyusica.

They got out the car and walked up to the door, only to have a man run out screaming.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the man screeched as he dashed to his car, fumbling with his keys before jumping in and speeding off.

Gajeel and Levy's jaws were slacked as they slowly turned back to the door.

"Some doc, huh?"

"Let's just go in," Levy scowled.

...

Walking up to the front desk, there didn't appear to be anyone there. There was a small bell with a note next to it saying "Please Ring to Alert Receptionist."

Ding. Ding.

"I'm here you know!" a small voice piped up.

Levy and Gajeel shared a confused look and began to look around the room. After a moment, there was a small cough. Levy turned to see that it came from behind the desk.

"Let me just…" the small voice said. The sound of something scraping across the floor could be heard and then suddenly a small head popped up. It appeared to be a young girl with dark blue hair hanging down her back.

"There we go," the girl said to herself," Now how may I help you?"

Before Levy could open her mouth, Gajeel began to do what he did best.

Irritate people.

"Yeah, can you go get an adult, kid?" he asked impatiently. The young girl's sweet grin melted off her face and was replaced by a frown.

"I _am _an adult," the girl replied, her voice more harsh than before. Gajeel laughed in response.

"Gajeel…" Levy growled, the warning clear in her tone. But he took no notice of her and continued to torment the young receptionist.

"Yeah, right," he scoffed," How old are you?"

"I am 16," the girl replied. Levy's eyes widened in surprise. She looked like she was twelve.

"Yeah and I'm a fairy," Gajeel grinned.

"I really am 16," the girl sighed," and as much fun as this is, I don't have time to argue with you. So let's cut to the chase. Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes, it's under Gajeel Redfox," Levy replied.

The girl peered at her computer in front of her for a moment.

"Here we go," she smiled, clicking something," And may I ask who you are? The girlfriend?"

"Ehh!" Levy squealed, her face coloring. Gajeel seemed to go pale and his eyes widened.

"No, I'm just a friend!" Levy babbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions!" the girl apologised, her eyes widening," You look really cute together though!"

Before Levy could pass out, a door opened revealing an old woman.

"That's enough, Wendy," the woman snapped," I didn't hire you to interrogate clients."

"I'm sorry Doctor Porlyusica," Wendy squeaked, bowing her head," Please forgive me!"

Gajeel stared at the old cranky woman. She had pink hair tied up in a bun with some strands framing her wrinkled, scowling face. She wore a white lab coat.

"Let's just get this over with," the woman grumbled, grabbing a chart before heading off into the examining room. Gajeel and Levy stood, unsure of whether or not to follow her.

"Get in here!"

Now knowing the answer to their question, Gajeel and Levy went into the room. There was two chairs, a computer, a few cupboards and an examining bed.

"Get on the table, Mr. Redfox," Dr. Porlyusica snapped. To Levy's surprise, Gajeel did as he was told and sat on the bed. He looked nervous for some reason.

"I need to fill in this form, so let's not waste anytime," the old woman said, putting on her glasses," Name?"

"Gajeel Redfox."

"Age?"

"24."

"Occupation?"

"Gym Trainer."

"Any allergies?"

"No."

"Medication?"

"None."

"Previous doctor?"

Silence.

Levy looked up to see Dr. Porlyusica tapping the clipboard with a pen whilst Gajeel sat in silence, a stony look on his face.

"Well?" Dr. Porlyusica asked before turning to Levy," Cat got his tongue?"

"Gajeel's never been to a doctor," Levy answered quietly, now understanding the reason for Gajeel's abnormal behaviour. He wasn't comfortable sharing his past with the old doctor.

"Huh?" Dr. Porlyusica exclaimed, her eyebrows raised high before turning to Gajeel," Explain to me why you have never been to doctor before."

"Why should I?" Gajeel grunted, turning his head away. Levy wanted to facepalm herself. Great. Now he was back to his usual, rude self.

"Because I asked you to." Doctor Porlyusica replied.

Nothing.

The old woman sighed and took off her glasses, examining the frames.

"Let me guess what the story is. I'm thinking troubled past."

At the words, "troubled past", Gajeel had spun background, his ruby eyes focused on the woman.

"Possibly an abusive father. Drugs maybe as well. And judging from that piercing," Doctor Porlyusica continued, pointing to his left ear lobe," You were part of a gang. Am I correct?"

"Wait, what do you mean by his pierced-" Levy interjected.

"Quiet!" Doctor Porlyusica snapped before turning back to Gajeel," Now answer me. Am I correct?"

There was a pause before Gajeel nodded.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Levy exclaimed," How the hell did you know he was in a gang?"

"I don't like that tone, Levy," Dr. Porlyusica replied, her tone sharp," I will allow Mr. Redfox to answer that question, if he so wishes."

Levy turned around to look at Gajeel who was staring at the ground, a hand covering his left ear.

"Gajeel?" Levy whispered as she got closer to him," What's going on?"

"Not now." Gajeel replied, his voice hardened. To Levy, it sounded almost hollow, like he was in the mindset of his former self.

Levy's heart sank. She'd thought he'd trusted her, but she was clearly mistaken. She went to go back to her seat when a rough hand grabbed her wrist.

"I saw that look Levy," Gajeel softly replied," I mean not here. Maybe later."

As if given wings, Levy's heart began to flutter.

"Look, you're wasting my time here," the old woman jumped in," So let's quit the lovey dovey crap and get your friend sorted out."

Levy and Gajeel jumped back from each other, his hand letting go of her slim wrist. Levy felt the tips of her ears burn, whilst Gajeel looked away from her.

"Now, then," Doctor Porlyusica continued," Let's get you sorted out."

…

After a few hours, Gajeel walked out of the clinic with an official diagnosis, an official letter and a sore arm.

The multiple tests concluded that he did have severe dyslexia. He was told to continue working with Levy to improve his reading skills. He was also given some vaccines and a letter for a local counselor.

"What for?" Gajeel snapped when Dr. Porlyusica gave him the name and number of a counsellor she knew.

"Well, from what I know about you, it appears you've suffered a great deal and I feel you'd benefit from some therapy," Dr. Porlyusica answered. Gajeel grunted and looked away. Levy took the paper containing the information from Dr Porlyusica and slipped it into her purse. The duo left the clinic in silence.

"So are you gonna go?" Levy finally asked as they got into the car.

"Huh?"

"The counselor, Gajeel," Levy groaned," Remember?"

"Hng," Gajeel grunted, looking out the window.

"Look," Levy sighed," I know you're not comfortable talking about your past. But I think this would help you. You don't have to go right now. You can take as much time as you need. But please," Levy looked over at him," Please, give it a chance, okay?"

Gajeel felt his face burn slightly at the beautiful woman pleas. Her eyes were soft and warm and he felt himself melt slightly.

"Fine," Gajeel grumbled," But I get to decide when I'm going."

"Yay!" Levy cheered," Now let's head back to the gym. You've still got work, right?"

"Nah," Gajeel replied," We're shutting up early tonight since it's a Friday. Hitting the bar."

"Sounds like fun," Levy chirped, eyes on the road.

Gajeel frowned. Despite the cheerful tone, he could sense something. Disappointment. Jealousy. Wistfulness. He'd been told earlier that day by Mira and Cana that he had to invite Levy to the bar, but he was worried. What if she didn't want to? But hearing her voice, he made up his mind.

"How about you join us?"

"Eh?" Levy exclaimed, accidently swerving on the road. Luckily there were no other cars and she quickly straightened up.

"Jesus!" Gajeel yelled," Watch out, would ya!"

"Did you invite me for drinks?" Levy replied, ignoring his outburst. Gajeel paused.

"Yeah," he replied, scratching the back of his head," Cana and Mira asked me to invite you."

"Oh," Levy replied," That makes sense, I guess."

"Why the hell does she sound disappointed again?" Gajeel thought to himself.

"He's being forced to ask me," Levy thought to herself," I wish he actually wanted to ask me. Wait? Why do I want him to ask me?! Control yourself, Levy!"

They pulled up to the gym and Gajeel got out the car.

"So… I'll see you at seven?" he asked. Levy nodded in reply.

"Fine, see ya then Shrimp!"

Watching Gajeel walk into the gym, Levy breathed a sigh of relief. This guy was driving her crazy. But secretly, she loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

In Levy's small house, it looked as though a tornado had ransacked the house. More specifically, her bedroom.

"How is it possible that I have nothing to wear?!" Levy yelled in frustration as she ran back and forth from the wardrobe to her mirror, holding up multiple items of clothing for inspection. But nothing seemed to look right.

Being a librarian with no social life, Levy's clothing was good-girl-meeting-the-parents , but not "going out for drinks with a guy you might have the tiniest crush on and his friends who include busty beautiful women" clothing. Flopping onto her bed, she tried to calm down and think about ways to cancel. There was no way she could go looking like she did.

Beep. Beep.

Levy's phone lit up beside her. Curious, she looked to see "New Message from Lucy".

Bunny girl?

"How did she get my number?" Levy thought to herself as she opened up the text app.

Lucy: Hey girly! Are you coming to the bar tonight?

Levy sighed before replying.

Levy: I was going to but I have no idea what to wear.

After a few seconds, the phone lit up again with her response.

Lucy: Don't sweat it! Think casual. Like shorts and a shirt. We all want to see you!

Levy: Thanks!

Lucy: See ya later!

Lucy: Btw, Gajeel loves black! ;)

Levy blushed as she read the last text. Was it that obvious?

But now Levy grinned and ran to her wardrobe. Now that she had a rough idea of the dress code, she knew exactly what she was going to wear.

Grabbing the outfit, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was an outfit she'd been forced to get by her friends in college for some party. Levy never went to the party in the end, but she kept the outfit. Hopefully, she could pull it off.

…

"Let's get this party started!" Cana yelled, much to the delight of the partygoers. She cranked up the music and started to serve drinks left and right. Gajeel sat in the corner, nursing his whiskey as he waited for Levy. Doing so, he checked out who was also there.

At the bar was Cana who was drinking more than she was serving. She was also swaying along to "Porn Star Dancing" much to her boyfriend, Laxus's, delight.

Mira and Lisanna were playing pool in the corner, giggling away. It was weird to see how close they were. Mira had been a reckless teen who'd grown apart from her family, until her little sister went into a coma after a car crash. The incident had brought the family together and they were now stuck to each other like glue. Speaking of the Strauss family…

Elfman, their brother, was currently trying to chat with the photographer Evergreen. He was a weight trainer at the gym whilst Evergreen was part of the Thunder Legion. It didn't look like he was having much luck.

The Thunder Legion was Laxus' group of closest friends. They didn't work at the gym, but they always came to Fairy Tail parties. Other than Evergreen, there was the accountant Freed and the tattoo artist, Bickslow. The group was a strange one, but they had an unbelievably strong bond. No one knew how they ended up as friends, but one thing was for sure. If you bad mouthed Laxus in front of them, they'd beat the shit out of you.

Lucy was there too. She was scolding Natsu for getting into yet another fight with the swim and ice skating instructor, Gray. The gym had a pool, but the skating was a seasonal class which they held at the local ice rink. He and Natsu fought like cats and dogs.

Hiding behind a column watching Gray was Gajeel's best friend, Juvia. Juvia was also a swim instructor who had been involved in the same gang as Gajeel had when he was younger. It was nice to have someone who understood him, though he'd never say that to her. She'd been the one to actually get him the job at the gym, something he was eternally thankful for. Her only flaw was her obsession with Stripper Boy.

Speaking of his past…

Gajeel groaned as he remembered the promise he'd made to Levy earlier. He was uncomfortable sharing details about his past and wasn't looking forward to it. His past was something he'd hoped to keep away from Levy, at least for a while. She'd never look at him the same once she knew of the blood on his hands.

"Levy!" a voice cheered. Gajeel looked over to the door, expecting to see an angel. Instead, there was a tempting succubus.

Levy was wearing a black corset top with tiny denim shorts that showed off the curves of her bubbly ass. Her blue hair was in messy curls and pulled back by a black bandana. Some converse gave the look a more casual vibe. She bounced over to the bar.

"Can I get one of those bellinis again?" she asked Cana. The barmaid grinned at this sexy version of Levy.

"Sure thing!" Cana cheered, quickly making the drink.

"Thanks!" Levy chirped. Suddenly she felt someone staring at her. Turning, she saw Gajeel in the corner, his eyes focused on her. There was desire in those eyes. She silently noted to herself that she'd have to thank Lucy for the fashion advice.

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed the freshly made drink and went over to him, hopping onto the barstool next to him with as much grace as a short person can have.

"Hey," she said, glancing over at the gym trainer who was now staring down at his drink," So let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Gajeel smirked down at the whiskey.

"Nothing changes I see."

"What are you talking about?" Levy replied, her brow furrowing.

"Remember? Our first drink here?" Gajeel smiled, his sharp teeth on display.

"Oh, yeah," Levy chuckled, remembering her to the point attitude she'd used last time as well," So, the piercing?"

Gajeel sighed in defeat.

"You don't know when to give up, do you?"

"I'm very persistent," Levy smiled. Gajeel gulped. It was probably just his imagination, but there was something about the way she spoke...

"Well, I think we need another drink before we do this," Gajeel said, before waving his empty glass at Cana," You want another one?"

"Nah, I'm good," Levy smiled.

Cana came over and poured the whisky with ease.

"Have fun you two," Cana winked before hurrying off to monitor Natsu and Gray's drinking contest.

Gajeel downed the whisky before slamming the glass down on the bar. There was a pause between the duo.

"Levy," Gajeel began," I don't want you to hate me."

"I would never hate you!" Levy interjected.

"I wouldn't be saying that just yet…" Gajeel mumbled," But let's start off with the basics. Try to take out that piercing."

"Which one?" Levy asked, staring at the multiple piercings.

"The one with tons of arrows."

Levy looked at his ear lobe, immediately spotting the piercing in question. It was quite simple, made of some metal. It was a bunch of arrows forming a circle.

"So you want me to try to get it out?" Levy asked.

"Yep," Gajeel replied.

Levy put her hand behind the lobe and tried to feel for the studs back. Gajeel grit his teeth so as to not let out a sound at the feeling of her small hand on his ear and neck. To Levy's surprise, there wasn't a back for the earring. In fact, from the back, you couldn't tell he had a piercing.

"There's nothing back here!" she complained, but then she noticed something. His ear had a thin scar and there seemed to be a thick wide bar inside the lobe.

"Wait a minute," Levy whispered, slumping into her seat," Why do you have a scar on your ear?"

"Gang leaders idea," Gajeel muttered as he looked away from her," He thought it be a fucking great way to "tag" us. I can't get it out. It's grown into the flesh. Plus, hospitals would ask too many questions."

"Oh my god," Levy whispered, tears forming in her eyes," How old were you?"

"Probably eight."

"Gajeel, that's so horrible," Levy exclaimed, forcing him to look at her teary expression" It's not your fault. I don't get why you think I'd hate you."

"Because," Gajeel replied coldly," I'm Black Steel."


	7. Chapter 7

Levy opened her mouth to speak, but no words could come out. Her mind told her to run, but she frozen in place.

"No…" Levy whispered softly.

Black Steel.

A criminal whose heart was as cold and and as unbending as iron. He'd killed rival gangs, he'd watched homes burn. His cruelty was unrivaled.

"No." Levy said with more force, starting to get up. Gajeel noticed this.

"Wait," Gajeel exclaimed, reaching out to grab her wrist," Please, let me explain…"

"No!" Levy yelled, slapping his hand away. The bar went quiet and all eyes were on them. Confused and upset, Levy ran out the door, ignoring Gajeel's pleas. As the door slammed, Gajeel hung his head. He had expected nothing less, but it still hurt.

"What happened there, Rusty?" Natsu teased. Gajeel turned to the man and Natsu felt his heart stop. Gajeel's eyes were hard and as red as blood. He looked feral.

"Shut the hell up!" Gajeel roared," You don't know anything!"

Everyone was frozen as Gajeel went out after Levy, his eyes scouring the parking lot. But her small car was gone. The only noise was the crickets and Gajeel's heart splintering into a million pieces. He took off, running into the darkness of the night. The rest of the gym trainers watched him from the windows until he disappeared from sight.

"Shit," Natsu softly said," What did I do wrong?"

Juvia, Cana, Erza, Mira and Laxus all exchanged glances. No one else knew of Gajeel's past except them and Gramps. Juvia sighed and got up, causing everyone to look at her.

"I'm so sorry darling, but Juvia needs to go," Juvia whispered to Gray who, for once, didn't comment on the nickname and simply nodded. Juvia turned to Lucy, who was gently reprimanding Natsu for his behaviour.

"Where does Levy work?"

…

Levy sat against the Magnolia Library's glass doors. She wished she'd brought her keys for this peaceful retreat. She would have been able to take comfort in her second home, curl up against the bookshelves and pretend this was all a nightmare. But she was outside, the icy air nipping her, her mind still trying to process what just happened.

Gajeel was Black Steel.

He'd told her that he was in a gang, but there was a difference between a common gangster and Black Steel.

"Excuse me, but you're Levy, correct?" a sweet voice asked, interrupting external silence. Levy looked up to see a beautiful blue haired woman staring down at her. She was wearing a white jumpsuit and had her hair in a ponytail.

"Y-yeah…" Levy answered," who are you?"

"My name is Juvia Lockser," the girl replied softly," I'm a friend of Gajeel's."

At his name, Levy stood up to leave, but Juvia was fast, grabbing Levy by the wrist. Levy tried to break free, but she was helpless against this woman's iron grip. Tears ran down Levy's face.

"Let me go!" she cried out, sobbing.

"Please!" Juvia yelled back," You need to trust Juvia. Gajeel is a good person."

"He's Black Steel," Levy snapped," and why the hell would I trust you?!"

"Trust me," Juvia begged her, her voice raw," Please. Juvia is begging you."

Levy was a logical person. It was clear that this Juvia was not going to give up, no matter what Levy did. If they discussed this in a more busy area, at least Levy would be a bit more safe.

"Let's go grab a coffee then."

…

"Blue Pegasus?" Juvia read aloud, staring at the sign. Levy grinned, knowing that the name was a little bit strange.

"Yeah," she replied," This place does amazing coffee. Just watch out for the waiters, kay?"

"What do you mean?" Juvia asked nervously as she walked in.

"Just trust me," Levy smiled. Suddenly three men appeared, each in waiters uniforms, with charming grins on their faces.

"Hello, ladies," the trio cried out," Welcome to Blue Pegasus!"

One of the men went to flirt with Juvia, grabbing her hand, but Levy stepped in, knowing the drill.

"Look, Eve," Levy sighed," I get your looking for a new dom, but we're kind of busy today."

"A dom?" Juvia squeaked, ripping her hand away in surprise.

"Eve's a sub," Levy explained quickly before turning back to the tiny blonde," Can we just grab a seat?"

"Of course, my Lady," Eve chuckled," Relax and I'll take your order in a minute."

"Thanks," Levy replied, sitting in the comfy armchair. Flustered, Juvia took the seat across from her. After ordering and receiving their drinks, Levy cut to the chase.

"So you knew Gajeel from his days as Black Steel, huh?"

Juvia went quiet for a moment, before answering.

"Yes," she replied quietly," You see, I was also part of the gang Gajeel joined."

"What?" Levy exclaimed," You don't look like a gang member!"

"That is true," Juvia giggled," But I was part of the Elite Four."

Levy's jaw dropped. The Elite Four were exceptionally powerful.

"I was Rain Woman," Juvia continued," I was used in spy missions like Gajeel was. That's how we came to know each other. At first, Gajeel refused to work with Juvia, calling her a "gloomy bitch." But over time, Gajeel and I became partners."

"That doesn't justify his actions though," Levy pointed out.

"Gajeel truly is a good man," Juvia softly smiled," He was vulnerable and taken advantage of. Yes, he killed. But not innocents. He killed child predators. He burned the homes of drug cartels. He may be a murderer, but he has only ever made a positive impact on this world. That I can promise you."

Levy paused for a moment. She'd been raised all her life to believe in good and evil. According to what she'd been told, criminals were evil, no matter what they said. But, deep down, she'd never truly believed this. In theology classes, she would sometimes be asked the stereotypical question," If a woman steals medicine for her sick child, is it truly a crime?". On a technical basis, it was a crime. But from a humanitarian perspective, she was only doing what was necessary. Could this be applied to Gajeel?

"He's still wanted though, right?" Levy asked. Juvia shook her head, causing Levy's jaw to drop. How could a guy like Gajeel not be wanted? Juvia saw Levy's obvious confusion and went on to explain.

"After Gajeel and I left the group, Juvia convinced him to go to the police," Juvia explained," I planned to do a deal with the officers."

"You could have been arrested though," Levy exclaimed loudly, causing some other patrons to look at them. She lowered her voice," That's a pretty big risk."

"It was," Juvia agreed," But Juvia didn't want to live on the run. When we arrived at the station, we were immediately detained. But I gave them an offer they couldn't refuse."

"What was it?" Levy asked, burning with curiosity. Despite being terrified before, she was now intrigued by the woman's past and wanted to know more.

"Juvia said she'd only talk to the head of the FBI," Juvia continued," Since Gajeel and I were high profile criminals, it was arranged. We met with the Head and I offered him the location of 10 drug cartels and other priceless information. In exchange, Juvia asked for Gajeel and her to be cleared."

"What happened next?"

"Obviously, they needed time to go over this, so for the next two months, Gajeel and Juvia went to jail. It was finally decided that the offer would be accepted and we were released. Afterwards, Juvia went and got a job at Fairy Tail as a swim instructor. A little while later, I got Gajeel a job there as well. Makarov was sympathetic when he heard about our past and here we are."

"I still don't know if I can trust Gajeel," Levy sighed," I mean, he is still technically a criminal."

"This wasn't to convince you that Gajeel isn't a criminal, because he is," Juvia exclaimed harshly," This was to show you that, despite everything, he's a good guy. A good guy who'd go through hell for you."

"W-what?!" Levy squeaked, her face going red.

"He and I had a little chat a while ago," Juvia continued.

…

Juvia arrived at the old hangout. She'd gotten a cryptic text from Gajeel and had agreed to meet him.

"Hey," Juvia exclaimed when she saw the brooding mass," What's going on?"

"Fuck my life," Gajeel groaned, leaning against an old table," I might have gotten into something I shouldn't have."

Immediately, Juvia hardened, her eyes now piercing and cold.

"Juvia gave us this opportunity to better ourselves, a fresh start," she hissed," so don't you dare tell Juvia that you have thrown away everything she did for you, because I swear to God, I will-"

"I met a girl!" Gajeel snapped.

Juvia remained frozen for a second, before she started to visibly shake. Soon she was a giggling mess.

"What the hell are you laughing for?" Gajeel growled.

"I thought," Juvia exclaimed through laughs," That you were in the middle of some criminal shit, not that you've fallen in love."

"I'm not in love," Gajeel growled," It's just that she's… different."

"Tell me about her," Juvia smiled.

Gajeel did just that. He described Levy's appearance, her smile. He smirked when talking about her blunt ways and her bravery.

"She's like… sunshine," Gajeel murmured.

"What do you mean?" Juvia softly asked.

"Even after we got out of Phantom Lord, it was like a massive cloud was hanging over me," Gajeel continued," but when I met her, it became bright. She's my sun."

"Have you said anything to her?" Juvia demanded.

Gajeel simply smiled.

"Nah," Gajeel chuckled," She deserves better than me. A good guy, with money who can give her everything her heart desires. A family, a house, whatever she wants."

"But don't you love her!" Juvia retorted.

"I love her enough to let her go," Gajeel replied.


	8. Chapter 8

"H-he loves me?" Levy whispered softly.

"There's no way that's true," Levy thought to herself," I've only known him for a week, we've barely gotten to know each other. But why is my heart pounding?"

"Very much," Juvia replied," It's your move now."

"Huh?" Levy said, looking up, a confused expression on her face," What are you talking about?"

"Juvia finds love to be like a game of chess," Juvia continued, stirring her coffee with the little spoon absentmindedly," Each person makes a move, some defensive, some offensive. Each of these moves changes the way of the game, or in this case, the feelings between individuals. Gajeel made his move by telling you how he felt, but you ran away. It's your turn to respond properly."

Levy's jaw was slack as she listened to this incredible woman. Juvia's intelligence rivaled her own and it made Levy think about her next move.

"I need to go," Levy exclaimed, standing up quickly," I...I need to find him."

"That's fine and all," Juvia smiled," But do you know where he is?"

"Isn't he at the bar?" Levy asked, but Juvia shook her head softly.

"After the shock of you leaving wore off, Gajeel ran off to find you," Juvia explained. Levy felt her hopes come crashing back down.

"How am I gonna find him?" Levy groaned. Gajeel seemed like the type of guy to slink off into the shadows. It would be impossible to track him down, especially if he didn't want to be found.

"Luckily, this isn't the first time Gajeel has gotten upset," Juvia explained," So Juvia knows where he'll be."

"Can you take me there?" Levy asked in a pleading tone.

"Of course," Juvia smiled, getting up," Let's get the bill and I'll take you to Gajeel."

…

In Levy's car, there was silence. Levy was sitting in the passenger's seat as Juvia said the route was too confusing to explain. Juvia had offered to put the radio on, but Levy had politely declined, opting to stare at the ever changing scenery as they drove into the night.

"Can I ask you something?" Levy quietly asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Of course," Juvia replied.

"Why do you say "Juvia" instead of using pronouns?" Levy questioned.

There was no response.

"I'm sorry," Levy panicked, remembering the girl's past," I didn't mean to offend you, it's just that-"

"It's fine," Juvia replied quietly. But this time something was different.

"Your voice!" Levy exclaimed, both in shock and awe.

Juvia's sweet voice was now heavy and rich. A clear Russian accent filled the car.

"Are you Russian?" Levy asked in excitement. She loved to meet people from all over the world and she'd never met anyone from Russia.

"_Da_," Juvia replied before realising she'd spoken in Russian," I mean, yes."

"Um, stupid question, but why did you change your voice?" Levy meekly asked.

"Juvia was sold off as a child by her parents to Jose," Juvia explained," Jose didn't like my voice so he'd beat me if I spoke Russian. But I managed to retain the accent by simply masking it."

"Do you speak any other languages?" Levy asked.

"_Oui_," Juvia smiled," I can also speak French."

"I don't get why you still hide your accent though," Levy exclaimed," Your Russian is so nice."

"Net," Juvia heavily sighed ," The accent isn't very pretty. Juvia doesn't think Gray will like it."

"Are you kidding?" Levy gasped," He'd love it."

Juvia's Russian accent wasn't soft and delicate like some others but it was rich, sensual and intoxicating. When she spoke, Levy felt entranced by the woman's speech.

"If you insist then," Juvia giggled.

"Does Gajeel know about your accent?" Levy asked.

"_Da_," Juvia smiled as she reminisced," He didn't mind it."

"But that doesn't explain why you don't use pronouns," Levy said.

"It's very hard to learn a new language and as well as that, it was a childhood habit," Juvia explained," I didn't receive the best education under Jose and in such a stressful environment, it's easy to cling to little quirks."

"Oh," Levy mumbled.

After a few more minutes of silence, the car slowed to halt. Levy looked outside to see an abandoned tenant block.

"We're here!" Juvia smiled," Let's get going, _da_?"

"Yeah," Levy quietly replied as she slipped out the car. The building was a crumbling mess, splattered with graffiti and empty bottles. Juvia entered the building first and Levy followed her, down twisting corridors and desecrated halls. Finally, Juvia opened a wooden door.

There sat Gajeel on a second hand couch. He looked drained, both mentally and physically.

"What are you doing here, Juvia?" Gajeel growled, as his eyes narrowed at the Russian. He liked to be alone at times like this and didn't need what Juvia called "moral support".

"You have a visitor," Juvia quickly replied, shoving Levy into the room. Gajeel's eyes widened and he stood up quickly.

"Fuck, Levy, what are you-" he began before Levy jumped in.

"I'm sorry!" Levy interrupted.

"Eh?" Gajeel replied, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"I'm so sorry, Gajeel," Levy whispered, tears pooling in her eyes as she stared at him," I didn't listen to you. I panicked and ran off without giving you a chance. I hurt you and for that, I am sorry."

"Levy, you don't need to apologize," Gajeel countered, taking a step back as if to try and distance himself from the beautiful girl," I deserved your reaction."

"No you didn't," Levy snapped," I promised not to hate you, but all I did was judge you. Juvia came and told me everything. About the people you killed, how you did good."

Levy bit her lip and looked down to the ground before she continued.

"...about your feelings for me."

Gajeel froze up and he gulped, trying to ease his frantic heartbeat. Damn Juvia for telling Levy.

"Levy… I… I'm not right for you."

"Who decided that?" Levy emphasized, looking up at Gajeel with fiery eyes.

"What?" Gajeel asked, not understanding Levy's question.

"Who decided that you're not right for me?" Levy repeated, her voice steely and full of passion.

"I'm an ex-gangster," Gajeel exclaimed," I'm still a target. You don't need to get involved in this shit."

"I'll protect you," Levy quipped, flexing her invisible muscles. Gajeel wanted to laugh but this wasn't the right time.

"I'm not very rich," Gajeel confessed.

"Money can't buy happiness," Levy quoted with a smile.

"I'm a bad person," Gajeel argued, taking another step back. But Levy wasn't about to let him leave and she moved forward as well.

"I like bad boys," Levy smirked, causing Gajeel's heart and mind to explode.

"I have a lot of baggage," Gajeel snapped, hoping Levy would get the picture.

"I'll help you unpack," Levy sweetly remarked as she stared up at him. Gajeel wanted to punch himself. His tactics weren't working.

"Look," Gajeel sighed," I can't be your knight in shining armour."

"Who said I wanted a knight?" Levy retorted," Maybe I want a dragon."

At those words,

"You want a dragon?" Gajeel smirked, walking over to Levy.

"Yes," Levy breathed," Screw those fairy tales, I'm in love with a dragon."

At the word "love", Gajeel's eyes widened and his cheeks went slightly pink.

"Loving someone doesn't mean their good for you," Gajeel whispered, caressing Levy's face with his rough hand.

"But this isn't one of those times," Levy softly replied.

" I've never done… this before," Gajeel explained.

"We can take our time, Gajeel," Levy replied, grabbing his free hand and looping her fingers through his.

"You're not gonna give up, are ya Shrimp?" Gajeel laughed.

"You got it!" Levy chirped.

"Fine," Gajeel sighed, shaking his head in defeat," So where do we go now?"

"Uhmmm… I'm honestly not sure," Levy laughed nervously," I didn't think you'd actually be willing to forgive me, so I didn't plan ahead."

"How about you head home?" Gajeel suggested. Levy's jaw dropped.

"Seriously?" Levy demanded," After all that, I'm supposed to go home and sleep!"

"Were you wanting to do something beside sleeping?" Gajeel smirked. Levy immediately turned a magnificent shade of red.

"N-No!" she protested," It's just… we have so much to talk about."

"I'm not going anywhere Shrimp," Gajeel said," We can talk about this tomorrow, but right now, you look like you're about to drop dead."

"Drop dead gorgeous you mean," Levy quickly replied, before a large yawn escaped.

"Always," Gajeel smiled, picking her up bridal style. Levy squealed.

"Put me down!"

"I don't want ya to trip or stumble into a pile of glass or something," Gajeel insisted, carrying her out the building, where Juvia was standing next to Levy's little car.

"Juvia guesses you two made up?" the woman giggled.

Gajeel simply grunted in response.

He went to put Levy down but she was fast asleep in his arms, her angelic face glowing in the moonlight.

"Open the door," Gajeel mumbled to Juvia who did so. He slid Levy into the back, making sure to do up her seat belt so she was safe. Juvia watched with a thoughtful expression on her face.

"You really care about her, don't you?" Juvia softly exclaimed.

"Make sure she gets home safe," Gajeel replied, ignoring Juvia's previous comment. The swimmer decided not to push her luck and nodded, getting into the driver's seat.

"Do you need a lift as well?" Juvia asked, but Gajeel simply shook his head.

"Nah," he said," I'll be fine."

"If you're sure," Juvia smirked, before starting up the engine," Wait, what's her address?"

Silence.

"You don't know where she lives, do you?" Juvia pressed.

Nothing.

"I'll give Lucy a call," Juvia decided, pulling out her phone.

Ring. Ring.

"Hey Juvia!" Lucy answered," Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," Juvia answered. Lucy gasped.

"What happened to your voice?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Crap," Juvia thought to herself," I forgot to change my accent."

"I'll explain tomorrow," Juvia exclaimed," But I need to drop Levy home, so do you know her address?"

"Isn't she with you?"

"She is, but she's fast asleep."

"Oh, alright, just give me a sec," Lucy said before Juvia heard mumbling," Okay Mira has it."

Lucy went on to give Juvia the address.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" Lucy asked, curiously.

"Juvia thinks Levy should tell you," Juvia cooly replied.

"That's fine," Lucy laughed," I love your voice by the way. You're definitely telling me why you hid it, okay?"

"Sure," Juvia smiled," I need to get going so I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Lucy chirped, before Juvia ended the call. Putting her phone away, she turned back to see the still sleeping Levy resting her cheek against the window.

"Let's get you home," Juvia whispered, as they began to drive off into the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Levy awoke the next morning on her couch, her head sore. For a moment, she was confused as to how she'd ended up on the couch until she looked down and saw that she was still wearing her tight clothing from last night.

Last night.

The memories of Gajeel's confessions, the fear, her feelings being revealed came crashing down and she jumped up, looking around the room to see if he was here. After doing a quick survey of the house, there was no one there. Still, she didn't remember coming home. Grabbing her phone, she saw she had a few unread messages.

Lucy: Hey girl! What's going on?

Juvia: Hello Levy. This is Juvia. I just wanted to let you know that I was the one to get you home. Your spare key is back under the plant pot. See you tomorrow.

"Ah," Levy thought," That's how I got back home."

Gajeel: See you at the gym shrimp.

Levy smiled to herself as she read his text over and over. It was so like him. Blunt and yet full of promise. She quickly responded agreeing to meeting him and went to shower. She walked into the bathroom, catching a glance at her appearance in the mirror. She froze in horror.

She looked horrible.

Her sexy curls from the night before were a matted mess. Her smokey eyeliner and mascara was no longer on her eyes but run down her cheeks from her crying last night.

"Ugh," Levy groaned, grabbing her phone to select some music. Once she'd picked a playlist, she hopped into the shower, scrubbing at her face. Once she was satisfied that her panda eyes were gone, she dried off. She went for her workout clothes but remembered she'd forgotten to wash them. Scolding herself for being lazy, she grabbed some black leggings and a gray shirt before heading off to the gym. She had a class to attend and she wasn't going to miss seeing Gajeel.

…

Once Levy arrived at the gym, she realised she was a bit early for her class. Looking around, she hoped to see Gajeel but he wasn't around either.

"Hi Levy!" a cheery voice called out. Levy turned to see Lucy who was ushering a group of small children out the dance room.

"Hi Lucy!" Levy replied, giving a small wave.

"So… what happened last night?!" Lucy squealed, her eyes shining with excitement. Levy was taken back at first, but then slumped in defeat. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long, so why not share?

"A lot," Levy confessed.

"How about we go shopping after your session with Cana?" Lucy suggested," Then we can talk all about it!"

Levy wanted to, but there was a slight problem.

"I… I actually don't have a lot of cash right now," Levy admitted, her cheeks flushed. She loved her job as a librarian but it didn't pay well.

"Oh that's fine," Lucy smiled," I'll pay!"

Levy's jaw went slack.

"Eh! Oh, I couldn't possibly-"

"Don't worry Levy," Natsu interrupted, sweating from a cycling class he'd been leading," Lucy's like an heiress of a big company so she's got tons of cash!"

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled, her own cheeks now pink.

"An heiress!?" Levy exclaimed, her jaw dropping. That was something in a book, not in real life.

"Yeah…" Lucy mumbled. She hated it when people found out about her position. In the past, once people heard the word "heiress", they were only in it for the money. Not the friendship. Luckily Levy was not like that.

"Well, we can hang out," Levy said, causing Lucy to grin," But I insist on repaying the favour somehow!"

"I'll think of something," Lucy winked, before noticing another group of dancers," I have another class, so I need to run, but I'll wait for you later!"

"Okay!"

…

"Cana?" Levy called out. It was time for her lesson, but Cana hadn't showed up. She was waiting outside the usual class. She didn't know if she was allowed to enter the class without her.

"Come on in!" Cana yelled, some music playing in the background. Levy entered and nearly had a heart attack.

The gym equipment was moved out of the way and a large pole was in the middle of the room. A pole from which a slim man in a police uniform hung from, his body moving in time to "Undress Rehearsal".

"What's going on?!" Levy squealed, her eyes glued to the stripper. He wasn't her type but it was hard to ignore.

"This is my pal, Mest," Cana laughed," or Doranbolt."

"You know Doranbolt is my stage name," the man whined, before leaving the pole.

"I mean," Levy sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she closed her eyes," Why is there a stripper grinding on a pole in the middle of our session?"

"Well," Cana smirked," I thought we'd step things up a bit."

"We?" Levy exclaimed, her eyes widening.

"It'll be fun!" Cana laughed.

"I have a job though," Levy said sharply," I don't need to be a stripper, jiggling my ass for cash."

There was silence. Her instructor and friend were now less than pleased by her outburst. Levy realised her mistake and began to backtrack.

"Wait, I'm sorry," Levy panicked," I didn't mean-"

Cana raised a hand to silence her, the smile gone from her face.

"I understand you may have misconceptions regarding pole dancing," Cana began, her voice hard," But I wouldn't be a world class gymnast or even here today without pole dancing."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked softly. She knew she had no right to ask these kinds of questions, but Cana's statement made her curious.

"My dad left my mum before she had me," Cana continued, looking away," so I was raised by my mother who did everything, and I mean everything, to keep us off the streets. However she got really sick and passed away when I was 16. As a result, I went into the pole dancing business. I always wanted to be a gymnast but at this point, I was merely making ends meet. However, as my routines got more elaborate, my overall health and flexibility improved. Most gymnasts trained in a gym. I trained on a stage. It also gave me a purpose, which helped me process and deal with the grief."

"That's incredible," Levy breathed softly. She'd never imagined pole dancing to be so intense. She turned to Mest who then began his story.

"I'm currently teach and perform pole dancing part time as well as attending Magnolia University. My goal is to be able to save enough funds so I can pay off my student debts and accomplish my dreams of becoming a psychologist," Mest explained, scratching the back of his neck.

Levy realised where she'd gone wrong. For the people in front of her, pole dancing wasn't an easy way out. It was their way of expressing themselves and using their talents to help them survive.

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier," Levy meekly replied," Would please teach me?"

Cana and Mest exchanged glances before nodding. Cana began setting up some more poles whilst Mest began to stretch.

"Let's warm up!"

…

After a grueling session, Levy was able to perform a pirouette and a shaky fireman's spin. Muscles Levy didn't know she even had ached and burned like they were on fire. Mest had agreed to come once a week to help teach Levy, but left most of it up to Cana.

"Can I ask a question?" Levy asked as they left the room, ready to hit the showers. Cana had decided to show off her skills as well and was breathtaking whilst dancing.

"Sure,"

"What was your stage name?" Levy asked.

Before Cana could reply, a booming voice answered for her.

"Genie," a tall blonde smirked, putting his arm around Cana's waist.

"As in three wishes?" Levy giggled.

"Get off me, ya big dummy!" Cana yelled, but the smile on her face gave her away. She sighed before turning back to Levy who was confused by the scene before her.

"Levy, this is my dumbass boss and boyfriend, Laxus," Cana said.

"Hi, Laxus," Levy said quietly. The blonde man was intimidating, with a massive scar running straight through his right eye.

Before any true conversation could begin, Levy saw Gajeel walk out the male changing rooms, ready to begin his classes in his black workout gear.

"Excuse me," Levy exclaimed, rushing past the couple to go and see the brooding mass.

"Wait… are they-?" Laxus began as he saw Gajeel's face light up as Levy skipped up to him, his hand gently touching the petite woman's back.

"Yep," Cana laughed, causing her boyfriend to look down at her. As he watched her, he realised just how lucky he was to have a woman like Cana in his life. His mind wandered back to when he first saw her.

**Flashback**

Laxus sighed as looked up at the neon sign.

_Madame Hilda's_

He'd gotten a text from Macao, one of gramp's friends, that he needed to come and pick the old man up. It wasn't the first time he'd had to do this and it wouldn't be the last.

"Let's just get this over with," Laxus grumbled pushing open the door. He was 21 but still not comfortable with topless women. The club was packed that night. Rowdy patrons tossing away their hard earned savings to the dancers who quickly picked up the bills.

After weaving his way through the masses, it didn't take long for Laxus to spot Makorav who was ogling the dancer nicknamed "Lola" who was currently grinding on a pole. The blonde was very glamorous and now had a wad of cash courtesy of Gramps.

"Let's get going, old man," Laxus grumbled, grabbing Makarovs arm.

"I don't wanna leave," Makorav laughed, trying to pull away from his grandson. Laxus wasn't having it though and continued dragging the complaining old man until he something caught his eye.

The most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She was centre stage, her long toned legs wrapping around the pole, her hips swinging to the song "How do you like it best?". The spotlight illuminated every curve and gesture, making her more radiant.

She had long curly brown hair which fell down her back, her soft doe eyes looking somber yet sexy. She wasn't like the other dancers who did their best to wink and enhance their cleavage, calling their grinding an art. No, her dancing was more than art. It was like poetry. There was a story behind those eyes. A story he was suddenly desperate to know about.

But right now, he had to deal with his drunken gramps who was now trying to flirt with a stony faced waitress. After giving the dancer one last long look, he turned and left, vowing to return.

…

A few nights later, he kept his promise by returning. This time, his gramps was not there nor was he required to be there. He wanted to see her. However, he was disappointed when she didn't appear. Curious, he went up to the bar where an old woman was pouring drinks. From what he knew, she was the owner and also a ex-dancer.

"Umm.. do you know if that girl from a few days ago is here?" Laxus asked shyly as he approached the woman.

"Which one, sweetie?" the woman chuckled as she gestured to all the dancers" There's a dozen girls here."

"The dancer with the long brown hair and pretty eyes," Laxus stated, before realising what he'd said. His face went red as the old woman laughed.

"You're talking about Genie? She's outside having a drink," the woman sweetly replied, before turning to serve the next customer.

"Genie," he whispered to himself as he went outside. Her name was as magical as her. Sure enough, in the alleyway was the pretty dancer. But she was not alone.

"C'mon doll," a drunken man slurred, attempting to pin her against the wall," I just wanna have a good time."

"Go away!" Genie growled, trying to get the asian off of her but to no avail.

"Listen doll," the man smirked, his finger under her bra strap," Just keep quiet and no one gets hurt, got it?"

Genie let out a shriek as she tried to squirm away.

"You sick bastard!" Laxus roared, causing both of them to stare at the blonde," She said no, so leave her alone."

"And what are you gonna do about it?" the drunkard yelled back, letting go of the dancer as he clenched his fists," I'll have you know that I'm a black belt in karate so-"

The man was interrupted as Laxus slammed his fist into the man's cheek, causing him to crumble to the ground in a heap.

"Yeah, and I know Muay Thai," Laxus snapped, before turning his attention to the dancer who know had a scared expression on her face. He tried to calm himself down before speaking to her.

"Are you alright, miss?" Laxus asked politely.

"I'm fine," Genie laughed shakely," Thanks for helping deal with that creep."

"Anytime Genie," Laxus smiled.

"Genie?" Cana laughed, a smirk forming on her face. Laxus felt his face reddened.

"That's your name, right?" Laxus asked slowly," At least, that's what the woman inside said…"

"It's my stage name," Cana smiled,"So what's a nice boy like you doing out here?"

"I… well… I wanted to know… or I mean ask…" Laxus babbled before pausing to take a deep breathe," Would you like to go get a drink sometime?"

"Sure," Cana laughed, as she walked out of the alleyway," Let's get back in the club and I'll give you my number."

"Sounds good," Laxus mumbled, a smile on his face as he followed the girl.

He was the luckiest guy in the whole damn world.


	10. Chapter 10

Levy sighed in content as she stood outside the gym.

She and Gajeel had agreed to meet up later for dinner. He would be picking her up in the evening. Now all that was left was going out with Lucy, who she was currently waiting on. Suddenly, she saw Lucy across the car park.

"Over here Levy!" Lucy waved, standing next to a shiny red sports car," Hop in!"

"What about my car?" Levy asked, her eyes glued to the red car. It looked expensive and incredible to drive.

"We'll pick it up later," Lucy explained as she buckled herself into the drivers seat. Levy sat in the passenger seat, excited for their trip.

Soon they pulled up at the local Magnolia Mall, which was known to have the best shops for miles around. Walking inside, Lucy seemed to know exactly where to go, dragging Levy to a rather expensive looking shop called "Mermaid Heel".

Inside was a short curvy woman with a name tag reading," Risley". Her eyes lit up as she saw the duo, clearly recognizing one of them.

"Hi Miss Lucy," Risley called out cheerfully," What can I do for you today?"

"You know you don't need to call me Miss," Lucy laughed before gesturing to Levy," I'm actually with a friend."

"Welcome…. What's your name?" a woman with long black hair said, her voice somber. Levy blinked and then quickly replied.

"I'm Levy."

"Kagura!" Risley hissed to the woman before turning around to face Levy," Well, welcome to Mermaid Heel Levy."

"Thanks," Levy replied, taking in the luxurious outfits around them. She saw a plain sweater and flipped the tag over to reveal the price. Seeing it, she quickly let go of the item.

"So what are we looking for today?" Risley asked.

"Sports gear and a date night outfit," Lucy quickly replied, causing Levy's jaw to drop. How did Lucy know about that?

"D-date night?" she squeaked, her face burning.

"Aren't you having dinner with Gajeel tonight?" Lucy smirked as she teased the shorter girl.

"I mean, I am, but how did you-"

"Natsu's dad owns the restaurant where Gajeel and you are going," Lucy explained as Risley lead them further into the shop," Gajeel had asked Natsu if any tables were available and Mr. Blabbermouth was telling everyone."

Levy groaned slightly at this revelation. She'd hoped to keep whatever her relationship with Gajeel was a secret for a little while.

"Here we are!" Risley chirped, gesturing to a wall of high quality sports gear," Now tell me what type of sports are you doing?"

"Gymnastics," Levy said pausing before continuing with a faint blush, her eyes cast down," and pole dancing."

"Ooh!" Risley squealed, her face lighting up like a christmas tree. Lucy stared at Levy wide eyed.

"I'd recommend this set," Risley said handing Levy some silky clothes," You need bare legs and arms for grip on the pole."

The set consisted of black lycra shorts and a black sports bra. Both had elegant accents of orange and were lightweight. After a moment, Risley also grabbed a set of kneepads from the wall.

"What are these for?" Levy asked as she was handed them.

"I used to pole dance when I was younger, and I know that it can often hurt your knees, so these protect them during practice."

"Okay," Levy said, smiling slightly. The clothes weren't sleazy at all and she was beginning to feel more confident about this whole "pole dancing" thing. She'd been nervous to do it as she didn't want to be seen as "one of those girls" but the people who she was meeting all seemed rather supportive of her new activity.

"Maybe I'm just being old fashioned," Levy thought silently to herself, a small smile creeping onto her face.

"Now, my associate Milliana will help you find the perfect dress," Risley exclaimed.

"Don't you mean, the purrfect dress!" a voice giggled.

Levy turned to see a woman wearing cat ears grinning at them.

"Sure," Risley sighed to the girl before whispering to Levy," She's harmless, I promise."

…

A few hours later, Levy left the store with a bag containing her new sports gear and dress. After multiple choices, it had been finally decided that Levy would wear a white sundress, which was tied at the waist with a bright blue ribbon, matching her hair. It was casual enough for the restaurant yet still pretty.

"Let's go get a drink and chat," Lucy suggested as they realised they still had some time left. The pair made their way to the food court, where they grabbed some sodas and sat down at an empty table. Lucy wasted no time getting to the juicy gossip.

"So what's happened last night?" Lucy asked coyly, causing Levy to choke on her drink. After coughing for a few moments, she took a deep breath and answered.

"Well, after I left, I went to the library. Juvia found me there and we went to a local cafe. She told me a little bit more about Gajeel's past-"

"Is he hiding some big dark secret?" Lucy teased.

"Yeah," Levy sighed, causing Lucy's smile to drop off," Anyway, she then took me to go see him. We talked, kissed and then I guess I fell asleep."

"You kissed?!" Lucy squealed. Levy only gave a shy nod in response. Realising that her friend was a bit shy about these things, Lucy decided to drop it.

"So are you dating?" Lucy asked casually.

"I'm not sure," Levy confessed," I said we could take it slow. It's kinda complicated to be honest."

"When isn't love complicated?" Lucy smiled.

"What does that mean?" Levy teased back, leaning in closer," You and Natsu, right?"

"What?!" Lucy shrieked, causing several other patrons to turn around and stare at the duo. Lucy sank into her chair, her face red.

"What are you talking about?" Lucy whispered anxiously.

"Oh, please!" Levy laughed," You and Natsu are so cute together!"

"I don't like him like that!" Lucy snapped back, her eyes widening.

Levy simply rolled her eyes in response. After a few moments, Lucy answered.

"I mean," she mumbled, a faint blush dusting her cheeks," I guess he's pretty sweet. And cute. And hot…"

"Aha!"

"But he's too childish for me!" Lucy continued," If he grew up a bit, I'd consider it. But not right now. Let's talk about something else!"

…

Gray sighed with relief as he waved his last class out the pool entrance. It had been another one of those old lady sessions which honestly were boring. Suddenly he heard a splash from the pool. He whipped around, knowing that the pool was supposed to be empty.

"Hey," he yelled, his voice echoing against the walls," The pool's closed."

Suddenly, a beautiful girl resurfaced her blue hair now a deeper shade. She was wearing a navy one piece and seemed to be at one with the water.

"Oh, it's just you," Gray laughed, dropping his "instructor" voice. Juvia was the other swimming coach at the gym as many people used the facilities in the summer and they needed to be watched. She was kinda creepy around him, but other than that harmless.

"And pretty cute," Gray thought to himself, before shaking his head. He couldn't think about her like that. I mean, it was Juvia for crying out loud! His stalker!

"Hello, Gray!" Juvia called out sweetly. But something was different about her. Gray's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Are you sick, Juvia?" Gray asked, his voice filled with concern.

"No?" Juvia frowned," Why?"

"Your voice is all deep!" Gray exclaimed, confused. Juvia's sweet voice was replaced by a smokey, rich tone. Was that accent Russian?

"It's Juvia's normal voice," Juvia confessed, looking down at the water as she twiddled her thumbs. She had made up her mind after chatting with Levy to let Gray hear her true voice. It had taken a lot of courage but she'd finally let herself go.

"No, it isn't!" Gray yelled back. Juvia flinched and went back under, swimming away from him.

"He hates it," Juvia thought to herself," I shouldn't have done that."

"Shit!" Gray yelled as he quickly stripped off. Juvia was known for being pretty sensitive and he didn't want Erza to catch wind of this. She'd shred him to pieces if he made Juvia upset. He jumped into the water, quickly catching up to Juvia who was attempting to get out at the other side. Just as she began to get out, he grabbed her and pulled her back in, ignoring her protests.

"Calm done!" Gray exclaimed as the girl struggled in his grasp," I'm not mad at you!"

Hearing those words, Juvia stopped thrashing.

"I'm just curious as it isn't the voice I normally hear from you," Gray continued, loosening his grasp on the girl," So you wanna tell me what's going on?"

"Juvia has been keeping a few secrets," Juvia mumbled, looking away from him.

"I'm ready to hear them," Gray replied.

"I.. I don't know…" Juvia muttered. Gray felt his eyes widen. This Juvia was different from normal. The normal Juvia would gladly tell him everything and anything. Now, she was pushing him away. It hurt.

"You know you can tell me anything, right Juvia?" Gray whispered softly," I mean… we are friends."

"It's a lot of stuff."

"Well, why don't we go out and get something to eat? You can tell me everything." Gray suggested. Juvia's eyes lit up and she smiled up at him.

"Like a date?!" she squealed. Gray suddenly realised what he said and felt himself panic.

"Well, no," Gray began. Juvia's smile dropped," Wait, I mean, kinda… but I…"

"Let me go get changed," Juvia laughed as she swam away from him," You can decide when I'm done."

Gray could only nod as he watched Juvia step out of the pool and enter the female changing room.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he mumbled as he followed suit, entering the respective changing room. He stripped off and hit the shower, letting the hot water roll down his body. His mind was now a raging war. He had to make a decision and quick.

Was this just two friends hanging out?

Or…

Was it a date?


	11. Chapter 11

Gajeel sighed as he waited outside Levy's house in his car. He'd agreed to pick her up before going to dinner. He stared at the perfect neighborhood. Unsurprisingly, he felt out of place in his rusty pickup. This area screamed middle class. Trimmed lawns and freshly painted picket fences surrounding small houses. It was nothing like the rough area he'd grown up in. He glanced down at his phone to check the time and groaned. How much longer was she going to be?

He'd thought about going up to the door, but he'd decided against it. He didn't want to appear desperate. Instead he'd dropped a quick text letting Levy know he'd arrived.

A few minutes later, Levy walked out the front door. Gajeel gulped nervously. She looked stunning, like an angel. Her face lit up when she saw him and she gave an excited wave. A few moments later, she hopped into the car before slamming the door shut.

"So what's this place like?" Levy asked excitedly. Gajeel chuckled at her eagerness.

"Igneel's is a Chinese restaurant. It's pretty good," Gajeel explained.

"I've not really eaten a lot of Chinese food before," Levy confessed.

"Shit," Gajeel cursed internally,"What if she hates it? Of course, you'd screw this up Gajeel."

"I'm sure you'll love it," Gajeel replied out loud," and if you don't, we can go somewhere else."

"No, that's fine!" Levy babbled, waving her hands frantically," I don't want to be a bother."

"It's fine," Gajeel said," Don't you want it to be perfect?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean…" Gajeel mumbled, avoiding her eyes," It is our first date after all."

Levy's jaw dropped before she began to snicker.

"Oi, what are you laughing for?!" Gajeel snapped, his eyes hardening.

"I didn't take you to be such a softie!" Levy giggled.

"Hey, I don't mind," Gajeel retorted," I'm just doing what Erza and Mira told me!"

**Earlier that Day**

Gajeel watched as Levy drove off with Lucy. Apparently, they'd made plans to go shopping. It was nice to see Levy making friends with some of his coworkers. That way, he'd see her more often around the gym. Suddenly, a hand grabbed him from behind. Whipping round, he took a defensive stance, ready to knock whoever it was out. Natural instinct.

He now faced Erza Scarlet, a world renowned martial arts expert. The flaming beauty was a force to be reckoned with. She was also rumoured to be skilled in swordsplay but that was only gossip. It didn't make her less terrifying though.

"Hello, Gajeel," Erza cooly said," No need for such a stance."

Immediately, Gajeel relaxed, straightening up. He knew better than to challenge Erza, even with his past title as Black Steel.

"Good,"

"What do you want?" Gajeel grumbled," I'm busy."

"We need to have a chat with you," Erza replied.

"Whose "we"?" Gajeel asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. Suddenly he felt an ominous presence behind him. Slowly turning, he was greeted by Mira, who had a demonic grin on her face.

"Hello Gajeel," she sweetly chirped.

"What the hell does She Devil have to do with this?" Gajeel growled.

"We heard about your little date with a certain Levy McGarden," Mira giggled," So we felt we needed to give you a few… pointers."

"I'm alright," Gajeel muttered, as he tried to walk away. Suddenly he felt a superhuman grip on him.

"Oh, you thought that it was optional," Mira grinned," I hate to break it to you, but you will listen to us."

Thus, Gajeel was locked in a nearby storage cupboard for the next few hours, as he was lectured about first date etiquette and such.

…

"Oh my god, that's hilarious!" Levy howled as Gajeel looked forward, concentrating on the road.

"It's not really," he muttered.

Soon they pulled up at the restaurant. It didn't look too fancy, but instead gave off a rather welcoming feeling. The sign," IGNEEL'S" was made of wood and slightly chipped, yet the place glowed.

"This looks so nice," Levy gushed as she entered. It was tastefully decorated with red orchids, black walls and linen tablecloths. On the wall, a beautiful red dragon had been painted.

"I wonder who painted that," Levy mumbled to herself.

"Natsu's friend, Reedus, is a painter who also happens to love food," Gajeel smirked," So in exchange for the mural, he gets a permanent 50% off his orders."

"That's a lot!" Levy exclaimed. Suddenly a man walked up to them. He had fiery red hair which was a sharp contrast to his white and black outfit. His eyes seemed to glow like embers.

"Welcome to Igneels," the man boomed," You must be Miss Levy."

"Y-Yes," Levy stuttered, in awe at the man before her. He seemed so confident and was bursting with enthusiasm.

"You're one lucky guy Gajeel!" the man chuckled, slapping the trainer on the back. Levy expected Gajeel to scowl, but to her surprise, a small smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, yeah," Gajeel muttered, pushing the man off him.

"How's my boy doing?" the man asked Gajeel as he led them to their seats.

"He's still a pink haired idiot, if that's what your asking," Gajeel replied.

Wait...

Pink hair?

"Are you Natsu's father?" Levy interrupted, causing both men to face her.

"Why, indeed I am," the man chuckled," My name's Igneel Dragneel. Oh, have you met my son? He's the best I could have asked for. Here, I have some baby photos in my-"

"Oi!" Gajeel snapped," Can we at least get a menu before listening to your drabble?!"

"Gajeel!" Levy gasped, a small scowl appearing on her face," You shouldn't be so rude!"

"Ooh, looks like she's got you whipped," Igneel snickered," Here's your menus, kids."

After he left, Levy opened her menu and gazed at all the options. She had no clue what to pick.

"Do you like spicy food?" Gajeel asked, as he noticed her confusion.

"I guess so," Levy replied.

"I'd get the Fire Dragon Chicken with fried rice then," Gajeel suggested. Levy noticed he'd not even opened his menu.

"Aren't you going to decide what to order?" Levy asked.

"I already know," Gajeel replied," I always get the Iron Dragon Beef with chow mein."

Soon Igneel came by and took their orders, promising that their food would be ready quickly.

"There seems to be a lot of references to dragons in the menu," Levy pointed out, as she glanced at the menu again.

"When Natsu was a kid, he loved dragons a lot. So when his dad gave him the job of naming the dishes, you can guess what he was influenced by."

"Did you know anyone at the gym other than Juvia before you joined?" Levy asked. Suddenly the room seemed to get darker. Gajeel's small smile dropped off his face.

"Before my mum left us, I went to the same school as Natsu," Gajeel explained, his tone cold," We fought a lot, but I guess we were friends. After she disappeared, I dropped out and joined Phantom Lord."

"Does he remember you?" Levy asked softly.

"Nah," Gajeel chuckled, his laugh attempting to cover his pain," We were really young. At that point, I didn't have any piercings and stuff either. So I looked pretty different."

Before Levy could ask anymore questions, Igneel brought out their food. It smelled amazing.

"Ya know, you've not told me anything about your childhood," Gajeel commented as he began to eat.

"Oh, well," Levy began as she placed the chicken in her mouth. She went to continue, but something wasn't right.

Everything was on fire. Her mouth, her throat, her tongue. Her eyes watered as she coughed violently, reaching out for the nearest glass of water. But it wasn't enough.

"Hey are you alright?" Gajeel asked, his voice filled with worry," I thought you said you could handle spice, Shrimp!"

"Not… that… much!" Levy spluttered between coughs. Igneel, seeing the girl's state, rushed over with a jug of water.

"Here," he said, pouring her another glass which she greedily gulped down. After a few minutes, Levy had stopped coughing, though looked worse for wear.

Suddenly, Gajeel grabbed her plate and pushed his towards her.

"What are you doing?" Levy exclaimed as he scooped up the chicken," Be careful!"

"I can actually handle spice," Gajeel smirked as he enjoyed her, well his, meal. Levy simply sighed and tucked into his, well her, meal. The beef was so tender and complimented the chow mein.

"This is so good," she moaned, causing Gajeel to laugh," Are you sure you're okay with swapping?"

"I'm fine, Shrimp," Gajeel assured her," I like this too. Plus, I don't really think you'd be willing to eat this again."

"Fine, fine," Levy smiled.

After they finished, Igneel insisted that they take several coupons as an apology. Levy had tried to refuse, but Gajeel had grabbed them.

"You shouldn't have taken those," Levy scolded.

"I eat there a lot, so I'll put them to good use," Gajeel argued," Plus, he's the kind of person that won't take no for an answer."

"Okay, you win," Levy pouted, as she looked out the window.

"So, since I won," Gajeel grinned," I want you to tell me about your childhood."

"Why are you so interested in it?" Levy exclaimed.

"Because I want to know about my girlfriend."

The car went silent.

"I… I'm your girlfriend?" Levy squeaked, her face red. Gajeel was also blushing, cursing his slip up.

"I mean… I guess," he mumbled," Unless you don't want to be."

"I do!" Levy exclaimed," But I want to make sure that you're ready for that level of commitment."

"What do you mean "ready"?" Gajeel growled.

"I mean," Levy sighed," You've never been in a relationship before, from what I know. I want to know if you can handle it emotionally and mentally."

"How about physically?" Gajeel smirked, watching Levy's face turn the color of a lobster.

"You jerk!" Levy shrieked. Gajeel chuckled in response.

"I'm just messing with you," Gajeel responded, but Levy continued to scowl as they pulled up at her house. Levy quickly unbuckled and went to open the door, only to hear a click. She attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me out, Gajeel," Levy spat out, between gritted teeth.

"Levy," he began, grabbing her so she faced him," I need to tell you something."

"Nothing pervy!"

"I promise," he smiled," I just wanted to say that I'd like to do this again. I'm not promising to be the World's Best Boyfriend, but I'll try. So please, Levy, be my girlfriend."

Levy sat spellbound. Sure, they'd confessed their feelings, but they'd never confirmed their status.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Gajeel," she whispered, giving him a soft kiss, before slyly hitting the unlock button.

"Hey!" Gajeel yelled as Levy got out the car.

"I need to rest," she laughed," But I'll see you at the library for our lesson tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Shrimp!" Gajeel laughed as he watched the young girl entered her house," It's a promise."


	12. Chapter 12

"Signing out so soon?" Mira asked, sweetly. Erza sighed, slightly irritated at the woman's sudden appearance. Mira was so curious about everything and was likely waiting for the tiniest slip up from her. A slip up that would reveal secrets and such. Then again Mira knew why Erza was signing out. She was most likely teasing her.

"I have an appointment," Erza smiled slightly. Mira knew that smile and simply smirked in response.

"Oh, well have "fun" at your appointment," she giggled behind her hand.

Erza simply glared in response, causing Mira to freeze. Satisfied, Erza quickly left, hoping she wouldn't be late.

…

Pulling up outside the Sabertooth Prison, she took a deep breath to calm herself. Her Heart Kruz bag was heavy with all the goods she was bringing along. Checking her appearance in the car mirror, she was satisfied and hopped out of the car. Entering the prison she walked up to the reception where a girl with a silver bob sat. Her name tag read, "Yukino".

"Hi, how can I help you today?" Yukino asked Erza politely.

"I'm here to visit Jellal Fernandes," Erza replied cooly. Yukino nodded slowly and picked up the phone, dialing a number.

"Hi… Yes, it's Yukino…. I have someone saying they are visiting Jellal Fernandes... Name?" Yukino suddenly asked Erza.

"Erza Scarlet."

"Erza Scarlet… yes… Security, right… Okay, I'll send her to you … Bye!" Yukino chirped before turning to Erza.

"You'll need to go through a standard security check by my colleague before you are able to visit Mr. Fernandes," Yukino explained.

"That's fine," Erza said. She'd done this a thousand times after all. The girl on the desk must be new if she didn't know who she was.

"Hello, Erza," a female voice said. Erza turned to see Officer Minerva, standing next to the search room," Ready for the search?"

"Of course," Erza replied, walking into the empty room. After a quick search of her bag and clothing, she was declared safe and led to the visitors room by the brunette.

"You have 30 minutes," Minerva reminded her quickly as she locked the iron door behind the red head. But Erza barely heard her as she took in the sight before her. Sitting in the plastic chair was Jellal Fernandes, the man she loved.

"Jellal!" Erza cried out, rushing over to him. He embraced her warmly, her sweet perfume tickling his nose.

"I've missed you so much, Erza," Jellal whispered, kissing her chastly on the forehead.

"I've missed you too," Erza mumbled back," Any progress on the case?"

"Only another month," Jellal smiled softly. Erza gave a scream of surprise, causing the door flap to open.

"Is everything okay?" a guard yelled in.

"I'm fine, sorry," Erza yelled back, turning red. Jellal chuckled.

"How is that possible?" Erza whispered in awe, clasping his hands to make sure that this wasn't a dream. He'd been in here for 3 years already.

"The Judicial system finally believe that I was brainwashed to follow Nirvana," Jellal explained," The lab finally got around to testing the substance a year ago and the results show that individuals who are exposed to the powder fall into a hypnotic, vulnerable state."

"I'm so happy," Erza smiled, her eyes watering. She'd always known that Jellal was innocent, despite everything. She'd never given up on him, visiting him as often as possible.

"Don't cry, Erza," Jellal smiled, wiping away her tears," Now, let's see what you brought me this time."

Erza smiled and gave him his care package, consisting of a strawberry cake (obviously), salt, bodywash, a new book and finally a picture of Erza.

"It's perfect," Jellal exclaimed, leaning in to kiss Erza. Erza felt her heart skip a beat and she leaned in as well, her eyes closing.

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood two guards. The couple jumped apart, blushing. The guards realised the situation and began to fidget nervously. Erza knew their names. Orga and Rufus.

"I'm sorry, but your time is up, Miss Erza," Rufus said as Orga came in with the handcuffs. He quickly attached them to Jellal. When they were tightened, Erza saw Jellal wince in pain. She wanted to stop this unncescary torture but she knew she was powerless to do anything.

"Goodbye, Erza," Jellal yelled as he was lead down the endless corridors, back to his bare cell.

"Goodbye Jellal," Erza shouted, blinking away tears. She didn't want him to hear her cry.

"It's only for another month," she thought to herself as she walked away. But even that couldn't stop her from sobbing her heart out when she was finally alone in her car.

…

Juvia sat on her bed, a smile on her face. Last night, she and Gray had gone out after he'd heard her Russian accent. She wasn't needed in the gym that day which was perfect. It gave her time to reflect over how incredible last night had been.

_**Flashback**_

Gray stood outside the gym, allowing the cicadas's noises to calm him. He'd spent his shower mainly thinking about one thing. Was it a date or not? He'd decided to just leave it for now. It was making him feel things he didn't want to feel, hence the need to calm down. But once he saw her, nothing could soothe his racing heart.

Juvia was wearing a pair of tight jeans and a white sweater which seemed to ready to slip off her shoulder any second. She was standing nervously, fiddling with the end of her sweater.

"Are you ready?" Juvia asked shyly. Gray nodded, unable to form words. Juvia started to go to her car, but Gray quickly stopped her.

"It's actually not far from here," Gray explained," Just follow me."

The walk was silent. At several points, Gray wanted to ask her more about her past, but he realised that it would be better to wait until they were both comfortable.

Soon they found themselves in Magnolia park. Juvia was confused until Gray went up to a fast food truck. He came back with a bag and two coffees. Taking one, Juvia followed him to a bench. Taking a seat, she took a moment to appreciate the beautiful scenery. The stars were just beginning to appear in the sky and the moonlit made the parks water features appear to be dripping diamonds.

"Here you go," Gray smiled, handing her what appeared to be a burrito. But after tearing off the wrapping, a sweet aroma hit her nose. She tried to nibble at the treat but it was so sticky and chewy.

"You don't know how to eat a caramade frank?" Gray asked.

Juvia simply shook her head.

"Here," Gray sighed," First open your mouth wide."

Juvia obeyed, her mouth opened as far as possible.

"Now put the caramade frank in and chomp!"

Juvia did as he said and was surprised at how much easier it was.

After they finished their desserts and coffee, Gray was ready for answers.

"So, let's start from the beginning," Gray began," Where are you from? That accent, it sounds Eastern European. Am I right?"

"I'm from Russia," Juvia answered, her rich tone filling the night air.

"So why'd you come here?" Gray asked. Suddenly Juvia's eyes darkened. She went to turn away, but Gray grabbed her hand.

"You promised me answers," Gray reminded her, his voice firm.

"It wasn't my choice," Juvia whispered.

"Eh?"

"My parents sold me off to a man named Jose Porle," Juvia said, her voice soft and breakable, like a beautiful piece of glass," I never really knew much about them though. All I can remember is that my father was very tall. My mother was beautiful. She had hair like mine."

"You were sold off?" Gray growled, his expression icy. Juvia could only nod in response and watch as Gray shook his head in disgust.

"That's horrible," he said," How could anyone do that to a child?"

"My parents weren't nice people," Juvia shrugged," From what Jose told me, they were addicts. They saw me as a hindrance and also an opportunity for profit."

"Juvia…" Gray muttered, half wishing she'd stop. But he needed to know about her.

"I grew up in a gang. I was used in spy missions and such. Eventually Juvia left and got a deal which gave her a clean slate."

"How'd you retain the accent?" Gray asked.

"I felt like if I lost it, I'd lose a part of me," Juvia explained," I was able to hide it by changing my voice. It damaged my throat, but it only hurt a little when I got older."

"Why did you hide it at Fairy Tail though?" Gray asked," I mean, we don't care."

"Because…" Juvia paused before continuing," Juvia didn't want you to hear her accent. It's so… cold… rough."

For a moment, the only sound was the cold wind whistling in the trees. Gray processed her statement and felt his blood pressure rise.

"You hid your accent for me?" Gray yelled, his eyes widened in surprise. Juvia nodded, causing Gray to curse and cover his face.

"Juvia is sorry," Juvia squeaked, beginning to stand up. A hand flew out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back down.

"You don't have to apologize, Juvia," Gray exclaimed.

"Juvia should, I mean-"

"I should be apologizing to you," Gray continued," I mean, god, you must think I'm a total prick if I would hate your voice."

There was a pause, the rustling wind becoming louder.

"Do you like Juvia's voice?"

"Huh?" Gray exclaimed, looking up at Juvia who was now much closer to him.

"Do you like my voice, Gray?" she repeated. Gray gulped, staring into her sapphire eyes.

"Yeah," Gray began quietly," It's like… water."

"What?" Juvia giggled.

"It's cool, soothing," Gray continued, causing Juvia's smile to fade," but it's also full of passion and it pulls you in. It's like I'm drowning."

"Gray," Juvia whispered, in shock. Gray's hand caressed her cheek.

"Juvia," Gray murmured, leaning in. Her voice, the setting, everything was perfect. This should have been their first kiss. But it wasn't.

Suddenly, Gray pulled away, leaving Juvia frozen in place. He couldn't do this. Not now. He'd let his guard down and nearly slipped up.

"Is something wrong Gray?" Juvia whispered, her voice filled with fear of rejection.

"I…" Gray began before sighing," I can't do this."

"What is this?" Juvia asked, annoyed, pulling away from him.

"This," Gray snapped, pointing at both of them," thing. I don't do relationships."

"Look, Juvia doesn't know who broke your heart, but not everyone-" Juvia began before Gray interrupted.

"I've never been in a relationship," he yelled. There was silence and then giggling. Gray's eyes widened as he saw the Russian beauty laugh, her pale face shimmering in the moonlight.

"So, you're saying," Juvia said between giggles," that you don't "do" relationships, despite having never been in one."

"Well, yeah," Gray mumbled, realizing how stupid he must of sounded. He turned away from her but Juvia reached out, cupping his face. She forced him to look at her.

"Why don't you try it?" Juvia whispered.

"Eh?"

"You have my number," Juvia smiled as she got up from the bench," Why don't you drop me a text? We can go on a real date."

Gray could only nod in shock. Juvia noticed his frozen state and couldn't resist giving him a quick peck on the cheek before skipping off into the night.

_**Back to Present**_

Juvia smiled as she remembered everything. Sure, it hadn't been perfect, but it was better than expected. She'd gotten to kiss Gray and there was a possibility of a date hanging in the air. She really couldn't ask for much more. Now, it was all up to him. The ball was in his court. She'd have to be patient.


	13. Chapter 13

Jet and Droy knew something was up when Levy came in the next day for work. She was happy.

Too happy.

Sure, Levy loved working in the library and was always smiling as she assisted patrons. But now, she was bouncing around and continued looking at the main entrance doors. As if she was waiting for someone to arrive.

Jet and Droy had both fallen in love with Levy the minute they'd seen the petite girl roaming the school corridors in search of the library. They'd quickly befriended her and became known around the school as an inseparable trio. Whilst Levy saw the two boys as brothers, Jet and Droy continued to crush on the girl. In fact, they'd even made a pact that the loser (aka the one who didn't end up marrying Levy) would not get mad at the other and would support Levy's choice.

So they were a little scared in this sudden change in behaviour. After a while, Droy couldn't handle the suspense.

"So what's got you so happy, Levy?" Droy exclaimed, causing Levy to jump in surprise. The girl had been in her own little world, sorting books out.

"Droy!" Jet scowled, slapping him across the head," Don't scare her!"

"It's fine!" Levy insisted, regaining her composure," I actually have someone I'd like you to meet. They'll be here in about 30 minutes."

Jet and Droy exchanged glances but decided not to comment. Maybe they were overreacting. Maybe it wasn't a guy. Maybe it was a friend who was also female. Yeah! It was probably just a friend… who was a girl.

However, that dream was crushed when Gajeel arrived.

Droy nearly dropped the books he was shelving when he saw the intimidating gym trainer. The man was tall and a brute, with piercings and scary red eyes. Not the female friend they'd envisioned skipping in.

"Gajeel!" Levy squealed, pushing past the two frozen library assistants. If they weren't horrified before, they were now. _This _was the person Levy was waiting for?! Gajeel chuckled as he picked Levy up and spun her around, causing her to blush.

"Put me down, you big stupid idiot!" Levy grumbled as several patrons giggled at the scene. Gajeel complied but not before giving her a tender kiss. Jet and Droy felt like statues being smashed into dust. They felt broken.

Seeing Levy be kissed by another man was too much for Jet and Droy to bear.

"Who is this guy?!" Jet cried out, causing the couple to break apart. Gajeel frowned, but Levy remained oblivious to her friend's tones.

"This is my boyfriend, Gajeel," Levy blushed, gesturing to the tall man. Gajeel grunted in response, giving the two men a curt nod.

"B-boyfriend!" Droy stuttered, his heart breaking in half.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a surprise!" Levy chuckled, looking up at Gajeel with a dreamy expression.

"So why's he here?" Jet asked, his tone harsh. Gajeel glared in response.

"I'm actually tutoring him," Levy explained before turning to Gajeel," Are you ready? I've got everything ready."

"Actually," Gajeel began, nervously scratching the back of his head," I can't make it today."

"What?" Levy exclaimed," Why?"

"Elfman pulled a muscle the other day and he can't teach his classes for a few weeks," Gajeel explained," Since I'm the only other bodybuilding coach, I have to step up and take on his classes."

"Oh," Levy sighed," Why are you here then?"

"I wanted to let you know in person," Gajeel explained, before smirking," Plus, I wanted to see my sexy little librarian. Isn't that good enough?"

Levy's face began to burn. He was giving her bedroom eyes and she'd gladly have let him throw her onto the librarian's desk, if they weren't surrounded by patrons and her friends.

"We can reschedule then," Levy decided, calming herself," How about tomorrow? We can go after we visit the psychiatrist."

"Psychiatrist?"

"You don't remember, do you?" Levy sighed. Gajeel furrowed his brow in confusion, answering her question," We have an appointment with Dr. Meredy who's going to be helping deal with your… issues."

"Fine," Gajeel grumbled, giving her a quick peck on the forehead," See ya tomorrow, Shrimp!"

"It's Levy!" Levy exclaimed as he walked out the door, chuckling. But she couldn't help but grin at the silly little nickname.

"So what do you guys think of him?" Levy chirped as she turned around before her voice dropped off. To her surprise, Jet and Droy were glaring at the door.

"What's wrong, guys?" Levy asked, confusion setting in.

"Really, Levy?" Jet scoffed, rolling his eyes," Him?"

"What do you mean by "him"?" Levy snapped, her eyes hardening.

"You deserve better than that guy, Levy," Droy complained," I mean, really? A gym trainer that needs tutoring. I thought you were into smart guys."

"I am!" Levy yelled, causing some patrons to look up from their books in surprise," Gajeel is smart! He has learning difficulties, that's all."

"He clearly has issues Levy!" Jet growled, getting frustrated. How could Levy not understand?

"You don't even know what he's been through!" Levy exclaimed, her voice growing shrill.

"I mean, is he even safe to be around?!" Jet laughed cruelly," He looks like he'd rip you apart."

Slap.

The library went quiet as they all stared at their normally peaceful librarian's angry face and the assistant touching his quickly swelling cheek.

"Gajeel is the best thing that has ever happened to me," Levy whispered softly," He saved me from a robber, has helped me make new friends and has treated me with nothing but kindness. He is a good man with a rocky background."

"But Levy!" Droy interrupted, but one cold look from Levy silenced him.

"I am however disgusted by both of your behaviours," Levy continued coldly," I expected better from my best friends. I wanted you to be happy for me, but instead…"

The whole library could hear a pin drop as Levy began to sob quietly.

"Instead… you've hurt me…" Levy cried, tears running down her cheeks," I truly thought you'd support me."

"Levy," Jet murmured, his eyes tearing up as well," I'm sorry."

"Are you really though?" Levy replied, wiping away her tears," I've always forgiven the both of you rather quickly, but right now, I need some time. You're going to have to earn my trust again, understand?"

Both men nodded slowly, their eyes widened.

"Good," Levy sniffled, before calming herself," Now I'm almost done with my shift, so I'm going to go now. I expect both of you to think about what you've done."

Again, both the boys nodded numbly, still in shock. Levy quickly grabbed her bag and ran out to her car. Once she'd locked herself in, the tears came back stronger.

…

Lucy sighed as she waved out the last of the young girls. Her youngest ballet class was fun to teach but also exhausting. No, her favorite class was her advanced students. There she could truly teach rather than saying a few praises for a sloppy pirouette.

Going up to the staff room, she quickly went to the fridge. She was hungry, in particular for the cheese scones she'd made the night before. But to her horror, her lunch was gone. No surprise who the culprit was. Furious, she went down to the front desk where Lisanna sat, working on some documents.

"Where is he?" she whispered cooly. Lisanna looked up in surprise to see the normally sweet Lucy in a livid state.

"Who is "he"?" Lisanna asked, nervously.

"Natsu."

"I think he went to Cana's bar..."

Lucy left quickly, heading over to the bar. When she entered, she saw Natsu sitting at one of the tables, getting ready to tuck into her lunch. Just as he lifted the scone to his mouth, she yelled out at him.

"NATSU!" she shrieked, causing him to drop the scone onto the table," Step away from my lunch."

"Aw man!" Natsu whined, leaning back in the chair," I was looking forward to that!"

"It's my lunch!" Lucy yelled back, before groaning," God, I am so sick of this Natsu. You keep stealing my lunch even though I've told you a million times not to. What do I have to do to keep you away from my food?"

"How about a contest?" Natsu grinned.

"A contest?"

"Yeah," Natsu exclaimed," I mean, I don't know what exactly we'd do for a contest, but we could get Mira to help!"

"One condition," Lucy said, her mind processing the deal. If she won, Natsu would stop eating her lunch. But that was a bit boring. No, he needed to truly pay.

"Sure!"

"Loser has to cook the winner lunch for a month," Lucy smirked.

"You're on!" Natsu cheered.

…

Mira sighed as she watched the green haired accountant work out on the treadmill. Freed had his hair pulled back into a ponytail and had been running for well over an hour, the sweat proving it. The eldest Strauss couldn't help but admire his lean, yet firm muscles as he kept a steady pace.

"Admiring the view?" a sweet voice whispered into Mira's ear. Mira squealed, turning around to be greeted by her younger sister.

"L-lisanna!" Mira stuttered, laughing awkwardly," What's up?"

"Your heart rate apparently," Lisanna replied, smirking at her big sister," When are you gonna ask him out?"

"Who?"

"Freed, Mira. The man you've been watching for quite some time now," Lisanna sighed," I seriously don't get why you've not popped the question yet. There's no way he'd say no to you."

"Lisanna, I-" Mira began, ready to chastise her sister when suddenly she heard someone cough behind her. Spinning round, she was greeted by Freed, waiting politely.

"F-freed!" Mira exclaimed, her face growing even more red," What can I do for you?"

" I was hoping for another towel," Freed answered kindly," They've run out in the normal area."

"Oh sure," Mira chirped, grabbing one of the towels from behind the desk," I'll make sure to refill the area."

"Thank you, Mira," Freed replied, taking the towel from her," I heard that Natsu and Lucy were fighting again."

"Yeah," Mira sighed," Apparently, Natsu was stealing her food again. They asked me to organize a contest to settle the matter."

"Any ideas yet?" Freed asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could do something for the public as well," Mira answered," We could use some more funds, so I thought about a costume party."

"A costume party?" Freed repeated.

"Yeah, I thought we could all dress up and the visitors could vote for the best costume," Mira grinned," We could even have a couple's costume contest!"

"Ah, your grand matchmaking schemes again," Freed chuckled. Mira was well known for her interest in romantic relationships and was often found behind many a plot.

"Tell me, Mira, have you found anyone yet?"

"Eh?" Mira exclaimed, caught off guard by the question.

"Are you currently in a relationship?"

"N-no," Mira stammered, her face turning red.

"Ah, I see," Freed nodded, before turning to leave," Well good day then."

"Wait, Freed!" Mira cried out, causing Freed to turn around," W-would you like to get a drink sometime?"

Freed slowly smiled.

"I'd love that."


	14. Chapter 14

"A costume party?" Gajeel scoffed, examining the hand drawn flyer currently hanging in the gym. In his mind though, he couldn't wait to tell Levy that he was able to read the poster, even though it took him a good few minutes. It was early in the morning but everyone had gathered around by this point and was curious as to what was going on.

"Let me see," Lucy said, grabbing the paper off the wall. She'd staple it back up later, but for now, she wanted a closer look.

"What's it say Luce?" Natsu yelled from the back of the growing crowd.

"There will be two competitions held this Saturday. One will be a single entry costume contest and the other will be a couple's costume contest. Guests are invited. Please be as creative as possible," Lucy read aloud, causing everyone to start chatting loudly. It had been a while since their last competition, but they loved them.

"Oh, Gray darling!" Juvia squealed, clasping onto the swimmer's arm," We will definitely win the couple's contest."

"Who said we'd be entering as a couple?!"

"What's the prize?" someone yelled. Lucy looked at the bottom of the paper.

"Well, it says here that the couple contest winners will receive a spa trip to an unspecified location. The single entry winner will receive a gift card for any shop. For me and Natsu, this will also settle a little bet we have going on," Lucy explained.

"A spa trip!"

"Oooh! I need that!"

"Hmmm… are there any rules?" Lisanna asked amidst the chaos.

"The costumes can't be store bought." Lucy replied, causing everyone to groan," It has to be something you already own or homemade."

"But I can't make stuff!" Natsu whined, looking down at his hands in dismay. Lucy couldn't help but smirk and giggle in response.

"Well, we all have a week to get ready," Lucy announced, feeling even more confident.

Maybe she had a chance at winning this bet after all.

…

Mira smiled down at the sign up sheet in front of her. After she'd placed up all of her posters, she'd been swarmed with people wanting to enter. She'd eventually compiled two seperate lists.

**Couple Contest Entries:**

**Gray and Juvia**

Honestly, seeing those two together made Mira nearly faint from blood loss. Juvia had dragged Gray along to sign up. He'd seemed reluctant, protesting to anyone that would listen that he and Juvia were "just friends". Not by the end of this contest!

**Elfman and Evergreen**

This couple had puzzled Mira, who honestly felt pity for her brother as he was forced to pair up with the bossy woman. Plus they wouldn't have cute babies.

**Gajeel and Levy**

Now this was her winning couple! So cute! She'd heard from Gajeel (he was forced obviously!) about Levy and their dates. They seemed absolutely perfect for each other.

**Single Entries:**

**Natsu**

**Lucy**

**Erza**

**Laxus**

**Cana**

Mira had asked everyone about their costume ideas but they'd all been tight-lipped, refusing to even give her an idea about what they were going to wear.

She'd simply have to wait until Saturday.

…

"Uh, I don't know about this Juvia," Gray sighed as he watched the girl run around the crafts shop with her nearly overflowing basket," I mean, we aren't really a couple and…"

"Not yet," Juvia giggled, grabbing some sparkling fabric," beside's it'll be fun. And if we win, we'll get the prize!"

"I mean…"

"Also," Juvia smirked," You'll get bragging rights over Natsu if you win and he loses."

That was enough to get Gray onboard with the idea, despite the fact he and Natsu were in separate categories. Juvia wasn't about to bring that up though.

…

"5,6,7,8!" Evergreen called as Elfman wearily prepared himself for the routine she'd devised. Evergreen had been informed about the contest by Freed and had decided to enter. However, as she didn't work at the gym, she needed to find someone to enter with her. Thus Elfman found himself entered into the contest.

"Are you sure all of this is necessary?" Elfman grumbled, not happy with her plan. He hadn't even gotten an input in the costume ideas.

"Of course it is!" Evergreen snapped, glaring at him," We need to win!"

"But my injury…"

"Isn't going to be disturbed in our routine," Evergreen interrupted," Don't worry. I'm not _that _heartless."

The two shared a small smile at that, before looking away with a scowl.

…

After talking with Makorav, Mira decided that she and Freed wouldn't enter the contest. They'd be judges. Still, that didn't mean that they couldn't dress up too.

Mira was still debating about costume ideas when she received a rather formal text from Freed telling her to come over. She did so and was shocked by what he had in his closet.

"How do you have all these things?" she cried out, her eyes shining with excitement. She'd never seen such beautiful pieces of clothing before, not even in her time as an international model.

"I may have studied accounting but I was also part of a drama club my university ran," Freed confessed nervously, twisting one of his green locks," so I got to keep any costumes I made."

"Well," Mira grinned, giving the surprised man a peck on the cheek," These will be perfect!"

…

"I'm kinda confused," Lisanna mumbled, sipping her virgin mojito. She was chatting with Cana in the Fairy Tail Bar.

"About what?" Cana asked, pouring herself a beer, before hopping up onto the bar.

"Why aren't you and Laxus entering as a couple?" Lisanna exclaimed, putting her drink down.

"Ugh," Cana moaned, taking a sip of her beer before continuing," He and I can't agree on a costume idea, so we decided to just enter separately. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants for the whole weekend."

"Oh, that's a pity," Lisanna sighed," Good luck though! What will you make Laxus do if you win?"

"Buy me all the booze I want," Cana cheered, raising her glass in mock toast.

"Oh, Cana!" Lisanna chuckled," What's your costume idea anyway?"

"That would ruin the surprise," Cana laughed, before winking," Let's just say that I'll have Laxus wrapped around my little pinkie before the day's over."

…

Erza hummed happily as she walked into her large walk in closet. If there was something she loved more than Jellal or Fairy Tail, it was definitely clothes.

She had everything from costumes to armour to ball gowns. You name it, she had it.

Suddenly she spotted something glimmering from the corner of the room. A smile settled on her face as she realised she had found her winning costume.

"Hey, what's up son?" Igneel called out, hearing his son enter the house. Natsu had enough money to move out, but only into a cheap flat. His dad had given him the attic as a gift for his 18th birthday, allowing him to convert it into a small studio.

"Hey, dad," Natsu sighed as he entered the living room, bending down to rub Happy's ears. Happy was his cat who was surprisingly blue. He was a rescue from a lab that tested hair dyes on animals. No matter how hard they'd scrubbed, the blue dye never left Happy's fur. But that never seemed to bother the cheerful creature, so they let him be.

"Something bothering you?"

"Yeah," Natsu groaned, slumping into a chair," Me and Lucy are having a contest, but everyone's participating as well. I need to make a costume or something."

"And the problem is?"

"I can't make stuff!" Natsu exclaimed, glaring at his useless hands.

"Well," Igneel grinned," Maybe I can help!"

"Really?!" Natsu cheered, sitting up in the chair, a huge grin on his face.

"You bet, kiddo!" Igneel chuckled," Now where did I put that old face paint…"

…

Lucy grinned as she entered her cozy, well furnished flat. This competition was going to be like taking candy from a baby. Or lunch from Natsu for the next month.

Laughing to herself, she pulled out her trusty sewing machine and set to work. She already had the perfect costume in mind. Now it was a matter of time.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day, after their writing and reading lessons in the library, Levy drove Gajeel to his psych appointment. He'd clearly been working hard as he had improved dramatically since his last lesson. He'd been reluctant to go to the appointment, but Levy's puppy eyes were something he couldn't ignore.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel asked, breaking the awkward silence between them. Levy had been unusually quiet and distant during their lessons in the library, not as excited as she usually was. Even more surprising, the two guys from last time were nowhere to be seen.

"Huh?" Levy exclaimed loudly, being pulled out of her thoughts," Umm… yeah.."

"Don't try and lie to me Shrimp," Gajeel scoffed, crossing his arms," What's bothering you?"

"I yelled at my friends yesterday," Levy muttered quietly, crouching slightly in her seat as if she were ashamed.

Gajeel tried to keep silent, but soon he couldn't help but laugh.

"Gihee!" he laughed, wiping tears from his eyes. Levy glared at him, before quickly turning to focus on the road.

"It's not funny!" Levy pouted.

"Why'd ya yell at them?" Gajeel asked between chuckles.

There was silence. This made Gajeel realise that the situation was far more serious than he'd thought.

"They… were saying stuff about you…"

Gajeel immediately stopped laughing.

"They said you were dumb and that I shouldn't be with someone like you," Levy continued softly," and then they said that you weren't safe to be around…"

"Oh," Gajeel mumbled. Part of him wanted to beat these guys up while another part of him wanted to run off. Everything they said was somewhat true. They had every reason to be wary of him. Yet another small part of him was happy that Levy had defended him.

"I just thought they'd be happy for me," Levy sniffed, her eyes watering," I mean they're my best friends. I've known them since freshman year. They're like my brothers."

"They probably got mad because they don't view you the same way," Gajeel smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Levy snapped.

"Oh please," Gajeel smirked," They're totally infatuated by you."

Silence. All that could be heard was the continuous rumble of the engine.

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you even know what the word "infatuated" means?"

"Oh well," Gajeel mumbled, looking away from her as he felt himself growing red," I got a word calendar thing."

"A what?" Levy laughed, looking over at him.

"It's a calendar with a new word each day," Gajeel grumbled, looking out the window," I thought it was a good idea. I could impress you."

"Oh, Gajeel," Levy exclaimed softly, reaching over to squeeze his knee," That's so sweet."

To think that he would put in all that effort, just to impress her, made Levy feel warm inside.

"Yeah, well," Gajeel muttered, his face as red as a lobster now. Before they could continue their conversation though, they'd arrived.

"We're here!" Levy chirped, pulling up to the sandstone building. It was much nicer than Dr. Porlyuscia's rundown clinic and more populated it seemed, with people continually entering and exiting the building.

"Already?" Gajeel mumbled to himself, hopping out the small car. Hopefully, this would be over soon enough.

…

After signing in, they took a seat on the slightly musty chairs, which creaked under Gajeel's strong build. The waiting room was nice enough, but it was crowded with screaming kids, grumpy teens and worried individuals muttering to themselves. It seemed like ages until someone came out.

"Gajeel Redfox?" a woman called out. The woman had pink hair and wore a white lab coat. They quickly got up and followed the woman.

"Hi, you must be Gajeel Redfox," the pink haired woman smiled," My name is Meredy Milkovich. You can call me Dr. Meredy though."

"Hi, Dr. Meredy," Levy smiled, extending her hand," My name is Levy McGarden. I'm Gajeel's… girlfriend."

"Well," Meredy chuckled, shaking Levy's hand," It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Levy."

"Likewise," Levy giggled. They followed her down a long hall, where they stopped at an office with "Dr. Milkovich" on the door.

"Let's take a seat, shall we?" Dr. Meredy suggested, sitting on the brown leather chair. Levy and Gajeel followed her, sitting on the matching couch across from her.

"Great," Meredy smiled, grabbing some papers and a pen," Now, Mr. Redfox, can I call you Gajeel?"

Gajeel merely grunted in response, his arms crossed.

"Right, Gajeel, it seems you're here for dyslexia, PTSD and anger management issues, correct?"

Nod.

"Now tell me, your piercings? How old were you when you got them done?"

There was a moment of silence before Gajeel decided to reply.

"First one was my left ear. I was maybe 12."

"Now, I have a note from Dr. Porlyuscia about that particular piercing. I heard you were part of a gang and that the leader branded you. Is that correct? Would you tell me about the incident?"

Gajeel didn't respond.

"Gajeel," Levy whispered harshly, giving her boyfriend a little shake," Don't be rude. Say something."

Gajeel didn't respond and Levy noticed that her hand, still resting on his arm, was shaking. She lifted her hand, shocked to see that it wasn't her that was trembling. It was Gajeel. He had a blank expression and seemed to be in another world.

"G-Gajeel?," Levy stuttered, her voice soft.

"Don't worry, Miss Levy," Meredy interrupted," Gajeel is possibly experiencing a flashback. Has he shared this information with many people?"

"I don't think so," Levy answered slowly, concerned for her boyfriend's wellbeing.

"Then for him, it will be difficult to talk about his past as he probably has pushed it down quite a bit," Meredy explained, getting up. She walked over to her cupboard, pulling out a small black ball.

"Here ya go," she smiled, handing it to Gajeel, who looked down at it blankly," It's a stress ball. You might find it useful when we discuss your past."

Gajeel took the ball and began to squeeze it. After a few minutes, he'd stopped shaking and seemed to be back to normal. Dr. Meredy noted his incident and decided to continue.

"Now, why don't we discuss something a bit more lighthearted?" Meredy suggested, grabbing her clipboard," What is your current occupation?"

"I'm a kickbox instructor at the Fairy Tail Gym."

"Mhmm. What got you interested in kickboxing?"

"I've always been a fighter," Gajeel responded," I don't have a good education, so I thought that I might as well make some money."

"I want to discuss your education, but let's leave that for another time," Meredy explained," How did you meet Levy?"

"Ah… well," Gajeel began, scratching the back of his head nervously," Ya see…"

"I'm a librarian," Levy jumped in," I saw a man holding a children's book scurrying off into the corner of the library."

"And I'm presuming that the man in question was Gajeel?" Dr. Meredy smiled softly.

"Yep," Levy chuckled, looking up at him affectionately," I confronted him about the book, he swore at me and left. I got pissed and ended up walking home late at night. I have to walk through a rough area to get home. A guy jumped me and tried to take my money when Gajeel saved me."

"Uh huh," Dr. Meredy hummed, scribbling notes down before looking up," Now, I am curious. Was it a coincidence that Gajeel found you?"

"Well," Levy began, but her mind suddenly drew a blank.

How did Gajeel end up there?

"Wait," Levy continued, turning to Gajeel with a horrified expression," Were you stalking me?"

"What?!" Gajeel exclaimed, his jaw dropping," Of course not!"

"Then how did you save me? HUH?"

"I live in that rough area, genius!" Gajeel snapped.

"You do?" Levy gasped.

"Yep," Gajeel replied," I got a nice deal there. The guy who owned it before basically gave me the key. He said that it was a dump and he didn't want to go through the hassle of selling it. Probably due to the fact that it was a crack den."

"You live in a crack den?" Levy shrieked, forgetting about Dr. Meredy who was watching the two of them carefully and taking note of their interactions.

"An ex-crack den," Gajeel clarified, almost prideful of the fact.

"That doesn't make it better, Gajeel!" Levy groaned, wanting to slap the stupid grin off of his face.

"Why don't you come over and see it?"

"Eh?" Levy squeaked, her face turning slightly red.

"Yeah, come on over. I'll make dinner," Gajeel grinned," Then you'll see just how nice it is."

"Gajeel, I-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Dr. Meredy interjected, causing the two to jump," But our appointment is nearly up."

"Oh my goodness!" Levy exclaimed, looking at her watch," I'm so sorry for wasting so much time."

"It wasn't a waste of time at all," Dr. Meredy laughed, standing up," By watching the two of you interact, I was able to pick up a great number of things which will be beneficial for our next few sessions, if you want to continue."

"It's up to Gajeel," Levy quietly replied, looking down at her hands.

There was a pause.

"Eh, fine," Gajeel grumbled, looking away.

"Yay!" Levy cheered, giving him a massive hug," I knew you'd like it!"

"Ms. Levy," Dr. Meredy continued," I'd like it if you came along to the sessions."

"Why me?" Levy asked, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"I feel that Gajeel is more open when you are present," Dr. Meredy explained.

"Okay."

…

"See," Levy smiled as they drove away," It wasn't so bad."

"Yeah," Gajeel mumbled," I guess."

"So…"

"So what?"

"Earlier on… in the therapists room," Levy mumbled, her face turning slightly pink. Was he really going to make her say it?," You said I could come over some time."

"Oh, yeah," Gajeel smirked," What? Eager?"

"Don't tease me!" Levy whined, trying to concentrate on the road.

"I won't," Gajeel smiled," but there's something I need to ask you."

"What is it?"

"Well, there's a big competition going on at the gym and I wanted to know if…" Gajeel stopped, before turning away from her, embarrassed," maybe you'd be my partner."

It took Levy a few moments to process what he'd just said.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, a smile lighting up her face," What kind of contest is it?"

"A costume thing," Gajeel explained.

"Like a couple's costume contest?" Levy cheekily replied.

"Yeah," Gajeel grumbled, his own face burning," we need to make the costumes though, so maybe you could come over to my place one night."

"That'd be perfect, Gajeel," Levy smiled as she pulled up to the gym," Here ya go!"

Gajeel got out and started to walk to his car before pausing. Turning around, he went back to the car and motioned for Levy to roll down her window.

"What do you want-" Levy began before she was silenced by a firm kiss. His hand cupped her cheek and she could feel his thumb stroking her face softly. After a minute, Gajeel pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"The contest is on Saturday," Gajeel said slowly," I'll pick you up on Wednesday, after your lesson with Cana."

Levy could only nod in response and sigh with happiness as she gently touched her lips, watching the man she loved go back to his own car.

…

Mira sat in her room, nervously fiddling with her earrings as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

She and Freed had agreed to meet up for drinks that night at another bar across town called Lamia Scale. She felt bad about not going to the Fairy Tail bar but she wanted something a little more private for the evening.

There was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Come in," she yelled, not taking her eyes off her reflection.

"How you doing sis?" Lisanna said, poking her head through the doorway," Oh wow! You look fantastic!"

Mira smiled, knowing that this was true. She was wearing a tight deep purple dress which showed off her ample cleavage and long smooth legs. Her hair was down tonight, all wavy. She'd even let her bangs hang down. She'd gone for little makeup, only some mascara and some deep purple lipstick.

In short, she was gorgeous.

"Thanks Lisanna," Mira giggled as she got up," I just hope he's here on time."

"It's Freed, Mira," Lisanna chuckled," of course he'll be on time. I'm more worried about Elfman giving him the "big brother" talk to be honest."

"Don't worry about him," Mira grinned evilly," Freed had Evergreen call him over for a sudden practice."

"Perfect!"

Ding Dong.

"It's him!" Mira squealed, jumping out of her chair. Lisanna followed her as they rushed down the stairs. Mira went to the door and was about to open it when she paused, smoothing down her dress, before opening the door to reveal Freed holding a bouquet of purple violets. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white button down, with his hair half up in a ponytail.

"Hello, Mira," Freed smiled, blushing slightly as he gazed at her," You look wonderful."

"Thanks," Mira giggled, stepping outside into the warm evening," Are those for me?"

"Yes," Freed replied, handing them to her," Purple Violets mean that the giver has thoughts of love for the recipient."

"That's so sweet," Mira sighed, before handing them to Lisanna. Only a true gentleman would think about something like that," Could you put them in a vase for me?"

"Sure," Lisanna smiled, taking the bouquet," Have fun on your date!"

"We will," Mira smiled. Freed offered her his arm which she gladly took. They walked to his car, each excited for the date.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi Cuties! So I would like to clarify something before we start to read. One of the ships in this story is Mest and Wendy. In this story, Wendy is sixteen and Mest is in University. Now when you read it, you'll get a better understanding. I am from Scotland, where the legal age to get married and consent to sexual activities is 16. So for those of you elsewhere where the age is higher, I'm sorry. However, remember that these are fictional characters. Also (technically) Wendy is over 400 years old and (bonus fact!) the legal age of consent in Japan is 13. I do not support underage relationships but I wanted to make sure everyone was clear. Please review and I hope you enjoy the story!**

**Pookipoodle xx**

"Keep your legs up!" Cana yelled loudly, before groaning as she saw Levy fall over yet again. They'd been practicing handstands this session and Levy couldn't seem to get her balance.

"How about you put her up against a wall?" Mest suggested, as he was currently hanging upside down from the pole. Cana rubbed her head, as if trying to relieve a headache.

"I know, but I want her to be able to hold herself up," Cana sighed, as Levy sat up, rubbing her upper arm gently. Yep, she was definitely going to be covered in bruises before the class ended.

Mest slid down, walking over to them.

"I think she should use the wall," Mest said, crossing his arms. Cana raised her brows and scoffed.

"Well, I think she shouldn't."

The two continued to stare at each other, glaring. This was a battle of wills between the pair and Levy was caught in the middle of their crossfire.

"Uhhmmm…" Levy began softly, raising her hand slowly," Do I get a say in this?"

"No!" both coaches yelled, continuing to glare at each other. Levy didn't know exactly what to do, but thankfully someone stepped in.

"How about she uses the wall but also does some conditioning afterwards?"

The group turned to the door to see a smiling Mirajane resting against the metal frame.

"That way," Mira continued," she can practice her handstands but she also will be continuing to build muscle."

Both Cana and Mest stood in shock for a moment before accepting defeat.

"Sounds fine," Cana mumbled, looking away.

"I guess," Mest grumbled.

"Perfect!" Mira chirped, clapping her hands together.

"Is that all?" Cana asked, hoping the woman would go away.

"Actually, I was hoping that all employees could come downstairs," Mira exclaimed," I have an important announcement."

"But we're in the middle of a class," Cana pointed out.

"Levy can come too," Mira insisted, already leaving to interrupt the next class.

…

Everyone was confused as they gathered in the gym's lobby. They'd all been pulled from their classes and breaks for this "important announcement". Standing at the front was Mira Jane, Erza, Master Makorav and Laxus.

Mira suddenly clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention.

"Okay, everyone," she sweetly began," Master Makorav, Erza, Laxus and I held a meeting a few days ago and we decided to employ someone new. More specifically, we have decided to hire a nurse."

"Why?" Natsu asked, confused.

"Because after Elfman's accident, we felt that having someone on hand for first aid was the best thing for the gym," Mira explained, looking at her brother as she said this. Elfman looked away, embarrassed at the sudden attention he was receiving. A real man didn't need a nurse!

"So where is she?" Gray asked, looking around.

"She should be coming about now!"

Suddenly, the gym door opened and a little girl walked in.

"Hi! Sorry I'm- eek!" the girl screeched as she tripped over her own feet, landing with a thump on the musty gym flooring. Everyone stared at the girl.

"My goodness, are you alright?" Mirajane gasped, rushing over to help the young girl up.

"I'm fine," she laughed nervously, brushing down her outfit before turning to face everyone," Hi! My name's Wendy Marvell. I'm the gym's new nurse."

Everyone shared raised eyebrows as they glanced at the girl. She had long blue hair in two pigtails and was wearing a green and blue nurse's outfit, yet she looked like a little kid playing dress up. There was no way this girl could be the new nurse.

"How old are ya anyway?" Natsu frowned, squinting at the girl.

"Oh, I'm 16!"

"EH!?" Everyone exclaimed, before turning to Mira," I thought she was a nurse!"

"I am!" Wendy retorted, pouting slightly at everyone's rudeness.

"It's okay, I'll explain," Mira chuckled, motioning for everyone to settle down," You see, Wendy is what is known as a gifted student. She was actually allowed to enter university at the age of 12."

"That's very impressive!" Lucy gasped, turning to the girl. Gajeel had been staring at the girl, his brow furrowed in confusion. He knew he recognized her from somewhere, but he couldn't place where exactly. Suddenly, it clicked.

"Wait," Gajeel yelled," I know you! You're that kid from Porlyuscia's place!"

"And you're the tooth fairy!" Wendy exclaimed, causing everyone to mutter in confusion.

"It's an inside joke," Levy quickly said, causing everyone to nod.

"Wait a minute," someone interrupted," You're Wendy Marvell?!"

Everyone turned to see Mest with a shocked expression, staring at the younger girl.

"The one and only," Wendy giggled, as she nervously played with one of her pigtails.

"Do you know her?" Cana asked.

"Not personally, but Wendy Senpai is famous at the University of Magnolia for being the youngest graduate."

"S-Senpai?" Wendy stuttered, turning red. No one had ever called her that before.

"Can I call you that?" Mest gushed, taking her hand.

"S-sure!"

"I got to meet Senpai!" Mest cheered, jumping up and down. Suddenly, he collapsed to the ground, clutching his ankle.

"Mother fudger!" he hissed, clutching at his ankle.

"Are you alright?" Wendy gasped, dropping to the ground," Let me take a look at it."

"Looks like she's already got her first patient," Makorav chuckled.

…

After her class finished, Levy waited in the lobby for Gajeel to come out from the changing room. She was exhausted after all the conditioning she'd been made to do and the excitement of the day. Now she needed to make the costumes for her and Gajeel.

"You ready?" a gruff voice said. Levy looked up to see Gajeel grinning down at her.

"Yep!" she chirped, standing up.

"Great," He grinned as he headed out to the car park. They stopped at his white pickup and he held the door open for her.

"Hop in, Shrimp!" Gajeel chuckled.

…

Levy was shrinking into her seat as they neared his house, clutching her small brown bag tightly. She'd hoped that the normally rough area would look more "friendly" in daylight but she was sadly mistaken.

The streets were covered in trash and weeds conquered the brown lawns. There was graffiti everywhere and only a few people milling around, looking particularly shady. A few glanced at the car, making Levy feel more nervous, if possible.

"We're here," Gajeel exclaimed, pulling into a small driveway.

Levy stepped out of the car, grabbing both her purse and larger shopping bag, and looked at his house.

It wasn't big but it wasn't tiny either. It was actually quite nice in comparison to the other houses.

"Are you gonna come in or are you just gonna stand around all day?" Gajeel chuckled, as he opened the door.

They entered and Levy was even more surprised.

The house was clean, everything neatly put away. There wasn't much in terms of decorations and nic nacs, but he had all the essentials. There seemed to be a lot grey though.

"Did you bring the stuff for costumes?" Gajeel asked as he locked the door behind her.

"Ah yes!" Levy exclaimed, grabbing her massive shopping bag," I hope you don't mind the theme. I was trying to be as creative as possible"

"Let's see what ya got," Gajeel smiled, sitting down on his grey leather couch. He patted the spot next to him and Levy quickly sat down.

Reaching into the bag, she pulled out a mini red school skirt.

"I like it already," Gajeel smirked, causing Levy to playfully hit him.

She then proceeded to pull out a white button down and a red blazer.

"Is it a school girl outfit?" Gajeel asked.

"Sort of," Levy giggled," Now for you."

Levy pulled out a set of ears and a tail.

"What's this for?" Gajeel asked, looking confused as he held the items.

"Well, I thought about doing Little Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf," Levy explained," but then I realised that it would take a lot of time to make a proper costume for both of us, so I thought about trying to make it more modern."

"So what exactly is the theme?"

"It's Little Red Riding Nerd and the Big Bad Boy," Levy blushed, looking away," If you don't like it, you can say."

"Nah," Gajeel smiled," It suits us."

"Really?!" Levy chirped, her eyes twinkling," I'm so happy!"

"Well," Gajeel smirked," You kinda are my little nerd."

"And you're my big bad boy," Levy chuckled, snuggling into him. He smelled of pine and mint. A strange combination, but to Levy, it was heavenly.

"In _all_ senses," Gajeel smirked, causing Levy to realise exactly what she said. She blushed, pulling away from him.

"Why don't you go start dinner?" she suggested, gathering up the stuff," If you don't mind, I'll look in your cupboard for some other stuff."

"Sounds fine," Gajeel said, getting up," Bedroom's just down the hall, on the right."

…

Levy followed his directions and put her hand on the door knob. She paused. Going into his bedroom seemed so… intimate. He wasn't even with her. Realising that she was being ridiculous, Levy pushed open the door and stepped in.

His bedroom seemed just as neat and simple as the rest of his house. In fact, the only extravagant thing was the bed. It was a king sized, filling up the already small room. It had (no surprise here) dark grey sheets tucked in neatly. They looked like silk. She gently ran her fingertips across the bedding and admired the softness. Yep, definitely silk.

"What would it feel like to lie on it?" Levy thought to herself. Her back pressed into the lush material as Gajeel would lean over her, softly caressing her-

"Agh!" Levy exclaimed, her face burning up," Focus!"

Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she turned and went to his closet.

After searching in his wardrobe, Levy found a leather jacket, a white shirt and some tight black jeans. Soon, a wonderful smell was wafting into the room and she decided to go investigate.

She crept into the kitchen silently, admiring the view.

Gajeel was flipping asparagus, humming something silly. She had to bite her cheek to hold back her giggles threatening to escape.

"I know you're there," he said, not even turning to face her. Levy immediately straightened up.

"How?"

"Eyes on the back of my head."

Levy rolled her eyes, wandering into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" she asked.

"Nah, dinner will be ready in a few minutes. Just go sit at the table."

She obeyed, sitting at the small wooden table.

A few minutes later, Gajeel walked over, carrying two plates. He set the plates down before returning to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of champagne.

"This looks so good," Levy groaned as he poured them each a glass.

"It's nothing special," Gajeel said casually, brushing aside the compliment. They sat down and Levy cut into her steak before taking a bite. It was so juicy and tender.

"You know, we never got to chat about your childhood," Gajeel said, causing Levy to look up suddenly, her mouth still full. She quickly swallowed.

"I don't know why you're so interested," she mumbled to herself," I'm not that interesting."

"You are to me."

Levy looked up, expecting to see Gajeel's usual cheeky grin, but instead she was staring into his eyes, sincere and full of love. She smiled softly, her shoulders relaxing.

"Okay, well, I'm the youngest in my family. I have an older brother, Lukas and an older sister, Lana. I was born and raised in Magnolia my whole life. I have never had a pet because my mum was allergic. I graduated high school as the highest achieving student and attended Fiore University where I majored in English."

"Tell me more about your family," Gajeel interrupted.

"Why?" Levy chuckled.

"Well," Gajeel mumbled, setting down his cutlery," I want to know what their like so if I ever meet them or something."

"You… you want to meet my family?" Levy squeaked, her eyes widening in shock.

"Not really," Gajeel grumbled," but I should."

"Gajeel," Levy said softly, her eyes beginning to water. She reached out, placing her small hand on top of his larger one.

"What are you crying for?" Gajeel exclaimed, surprised at her sudden tears.

"I'm so happy!" Levy gushed, throwing herself at him as she hugged him," Thank you, Gajeel."

"Geez, you scared me there," Gajeel mumbled, his arms wrapped around her tightly. Levy then untangled herself and returned to her seat.

"Well, my dad is an archeologist…"


	17. Chapter 17

"I am so excited!" Mira squealed, her hands clasped in front of her and her eyes shining as she watched some of the men begin to set up the makeshift stage. The day of the competition had finally arrived and everyone was busy getting ready. Her younger sister stood behind her, struggling to hold back her laughter. Mira got way too excited about these things.

"Aren't you going to get dressed up?" Lisanna suggested, eyeing the large costume bag Mira had dragged along. Despite hours of begging and even using her special puppy eyes, Mira had refused to even give a hint as to what her costume was.

"I suppose I should," Mira sighed, turning to the changing rooms," Just make sure everything is set up right!"

"Don't worry!" Lisanna called out," It's going to perfect!"

…

Levy gulped as she clutched her costume bag tightly to her chest. She was standing in front of the door. Originally, she'd planned to use the gym's changing room but she'd received a text earlier from Mira, saying that they'd each be paired up and would share a studio. That way, no one saw someone else's costume. Levy had been fine with that until she saw who she'd been partnered up with.

Gajeel.

Sure, they were dating, but Levy was not ready to strip down to her undies in front of him. The thought of it made her face burn but she bit her lip and looked at the door. On it was a piece of paper saying "Gajeel and Levy" in thick black marker. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. There was no response so she pushed open the door. The room was empty.

After sighing with relief, Levy realised she didn't have long until Gajeel showed up. She quickly put her bag on the floor and started to strip, before quickly grabbing the first piece of clothing. A white button down blouse.

But luck was not on her side. Her nerves made buttoning up the shirt impossible and then her nightmare came true.

Knock.

"Oi, Levy? I'm coming in," a gruff voice said.

"Wait!" Levy squeaked but she was too late.

...

Gajeel's eyes nearly dropped out of his head as the door swung open.

Levy was cowering in the centre of the room, her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. But Gajeel barely noticed that. It was what she was wearing or more importantly what she wasn't wearing that caught his attention.

Her blouse was unbuttoned and she was clutching it together, in a feeble attempt to cover her bra. But she, unknowingly, left her red panties in plain view for him.

If someone had asked Gajeel before if he was an ass or boob guy, he'd chuckle and say both. But now…

Yep, definitely an ass guy.

"Close the door!" Levy hissed. Gajeel snapped out of his trance and stepped into the room, slamming the door behind him. No way was he letting anyone see his girl like this.

"Turn around!" Levy snapped, scowling at him. Sadly, Gajeel looked at her longingly before sighing and turning around.

"I don't know why you're so embarrassed, shrimp," Gajeel grumbled as he heard her moving about behind him. It was taking all his will not to jump her.

"Just stay still," Levy exclaimed as she finished buttoning up her shirt. She quickly pulled up the red skirt before taking a deep breath," Okay, I'm good now."

Gajeel turned to see Levy, whose face was just as red as her skirt. She looked so innocent in her school girl uniform but there was something there that made her seem wild. Levy then pulled out a massive trench coat.

"What's that for?"

"I'm going out to the front, so my costume stays a surprise. Let me know when your ready."

"What, you don't want to stay for the show?" Gajeel smirked as he began to take off his shirt, revealing his rippling muscles.

"I.. I..," Levy stammered, before rushing out the door. Once outside, she covered her eyes and sank to the floor.

Today was going to be a long day.

...

Soon, people began to trickle in and the rows of seats were quickly filled up. The makeshift stage had been set up perfectly with even some special lighting. Soon, someone flicked the gym's lights off, leaving the gym pitch black. The crowd began to whisper, realising that the show was just about to start. Backstage was basically just a curtained off area where all the contestants stood in line, ready to walk on.

Suddenly the lights on the stage turned on, revealing Mira and Freed, who looked incredible. They wore what appeared to be costumes for some kind of french masquerade ball. Mira had on a dark pink dress covered in cream lace and tiny roses. The dress was low cut, showing off her ample cleavage and it was tight around her waist, thanks to the lace up back. Her hair was in a bun, a few curls hanging around her masked face.

Freed wore a matching dark pink coat over a cream shirt with dark pink breeches. Despite it being a feminine colour, he looked like a gentleman. His own hair was in a complex ponytail, with a similar mask.

"Welcome to the first Fairy Tail Costume Contest!" Mira exclaimed, causing the crowd to roar in excitement. Despite retiring, Mira was still popular amongst both men and women alike for her wrestling and modeling career.

"We have quite a show for you today," Freed chuckled," There are two seperate events taking place today. Firstly, the single entry contest."

"Allow us to introduce your judges," Mira continued, as a light illuminated a table on the floor.

"Firstly, Master Makarov,"

Makorav jumped up on his chair to wave at the crowd.

"I'm looking forward to seeing what these brats have done. I wish everyone the best of luck!"

"Next we have little Miss Wendy Marvell!"

Wendy gave the crowd a sweet smile and a shy wave.

"I'm really happy and excited to see everyone's amazing costumes. I hope everyone does well!"

"And finally, we have Mest Gryder!"

"I hope to be impressed by our contestants creativity."

"Now, let's introduce our first contestant," Freed began," Miss Cana Alberona!"

The crowd cheered as suddenly purple smoke appeared in the middle of the stage. When it cleared, Cana was revealed. She was wearing a crop top piece that was made of wispy purple fabric and glittered in the spotlight. She looked like a character out of Arabian Nights. Her bottom half was covered by pantaloons of the same color. Her hair was pulled into an intricate braid with jewels covering her neck. Her smirk was covered yet still visible behind a piece of purple silk pulled across her lower face.

"Ooh, how exotic!" Mira commented," Let's hear what the judges think."

"It's so pretty!" Wendy smiled, clasping her hands in excitement.

"Well, hopefully she's giving out some wishes," Makorav snickered, pervy thoughts filling his mind.

"Master!" Mira scolded.

"Tee hee!"

"How about you, Mest?" Freed interrupted," what do you think?"

"She's got the goods," Mest grinned," but can she deliver?"

Cana suddenly smirked and began to move her hips in a rather sensual manner, leaving many of the men (including Laxus who was watching from backstage) hot and bothered.

A nod from Mira let Cana know that her time was up and after one last wink, she sashayed off stage.

"And that was Miss Cana Alberona!"

The audience let out a great round of applause.

"Now, our next contestant may be a beauty but beware the blade. It's Miss Erza Scarlet!"

Erza walked out, her heavy armour clunking as the audience gasped in delight.

She was wearing a samurai costume, with real armour. But it wasn't unflattering. Rather it was very appealing. It had been designed to fit her snugly and show off her cleavage, whilst being as realistic as possible. her hair was tied up in a simple ponytail.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from Erza!" Mira chuckled as Erza pulled out her swords, striking some poses before a nervous gym member brought up a melon. It was tossed into the air and sliced into perfect pieces within seconds.

"Yay!" Mest cheered," Free fruit!"

"It's so cool!" Wendy cheered, before muttering to herself," but I'm not sure how I feel about someone bringing a weapon in."

"Very impressive!" Makorav exclaimed, giving Erza a thumbs up.

"Wow!" Freed murmured, but he was unheard with all the clapping.

"That was wonderful!" Mira squealed.

"Next is Mister Laxus Dreyar."

Laxus walked out and smirked, as he heard all the girl's squeals of delight. He was dressed as a demon, dark horns and all. His black shirt was left unbuttoned, revealing his toned abs.

"Ah, a fine display by Laxus," Freed exclaimed, proud of his best friend's efforts," Wendy? Are you alright?"

Wendy was bright red, her mouth agape as she tried to form words. But the shock of a half naked man was too great and she simply sat there frozen.

"Well, you've certainly impressed someone," Mira giggled.

"A little less creative than the other entries so far, but still good," Mest said bluntly. Laxus's brow furrowed.

"I have to agree, grandson," Makorav nodded," but I'm sure many of the ladies in the audience will disagree with me."

The screams from the crowd made the answer clear.

"Next is Mister Natsu Dragneel,"

Natsu came out. He wore nothing except a pair of black shorts. His skin however was impressive. His dad had helped paint dragon scales all over his body, making him appear to be some dragon-human hybrid. Even Lucy was a little nervous as she watched him. Would she really win their bet?

"Oh wow!" Wendy exclaimed, a grin spreading across her face," I love dragons!"

"The artwork is certainly spectacular,' Master Makorav mumbled to himself.

"It's fitting since Dragneel is driven from the word "dragon"," Mest announced.

"Well, that was certainly impressive," Freed commented as Natsu walked off, leaving the crowd in hysterics.

"Our final contestant is Miss Lucy Heartfilia,"

Lucy took a deep breath as she stepped onto the stage, walking slowly as she came to the center. Everyone was frozen. It was like a spell had been cast over the audience, leaving them silent.

Lucy was an angel.

Her hair was pulled back into a bun, revealing her glittering face. She'd even put in golden contacts to give her a more divine appearance. On her body was a tight, white leotard, covered in crystals and feathers. At the back of the leotard, Lucy had attached white chiffon to create a layer behind her. On her back was the piece de la resistance.

A pair of white feathery wings, covered in golden dust.

"Oh my," Mira whispered, unable to say much else. She, much like everyone else, was spellbound.

"It's incredible," Freed muttered. He hadn't been expecting this.

"She's … so beautiful," Wendy gasped, her eyes pricking slightly.

"A vision of beauty indeed," Mest nodded.

"My little Lucy," Makorav sniveled, wiping his eyes.

"And that was our final contestant," Mira exclaimed, as Lucy walked off, careful not to get her wings caught in the curtains," We will be having a short intermission now before the couple's costume contest."

…

After a break, the competition was starting up again. Mira and Freed stood on opposite sides of the stage, mics in hand and grins on their faces as the audience retook their seats.

"Welcome back, folks!" Mira exclaimed, pausing at the crowd's roar.

"We will now be moving on to the couple's costume contest,' Freed said," So, Mira, take it away!"

"Our first entry is Miss Evergreen and Mister Elfman."

Elfman walked out first, clad in very tight green tights and a matching tunic. On his head was a small green hat, with a red feather sticking out of it. His foot was still bandaged up, but it didn't manage to ruin the costume.

"Oh my," Mira giggled, hoping Lisanna was taking pictures of her brother's… unusual outfit.

"But where is Evergreen?" Freed asked, furrowing his brow as he looked around.

Suddenly, Evergreen ran onto the stage. She wore a short green dress and had her hair in a bun. The small wings on her back flapped as she ran at Elfman. Suddenly she jumped at Elfman, her arms extended.

Mira gave a little squeal and covered her eyes, wondering if Elfman would be alright with his injury. But when she lowered her hand, she saw Elfman holding Ever in the air. Elfman had a massive grin on his face whilst Evergreen had a small smile as she looked down at him, before facing the audience.

"Looking at those costumes, I believe they are Tinker Belle and Peter Pan," Freed chuckled.

"Wonderful!"

"What do the judges think?" Mira asked.

"It's a little boring," Mest said, receiving a glare from Evergreen," But I liked the jump at the end."

"I think they look really cute!" Wendy insisted.

"Well, it certainly an unusual duo," Makorav chuckled," but I wish them happiness!"

The couple received a well deserved round of applause as they bowed before walking off, hand in hand.

"Our next couple is Mister Gajeel and Miss Levy!"

Levy was a little nervous as she held Gajeel's hand, but a reassuring squeeze gave her the strength to walk out onto the stage. Levy's outfit made her seem sweet and innocent, like a typical good school girl whilst Gajeel seemed like the total bad boy, ready to corrupt her.

"Oh! I believe it's a twist on Little Red Riding Hood!" Mira giggled," Love the ears Gajeel!"

Gajeel grinned, revealing his normally sharp teeth, and even did a little pose, curling his hands and baring his teeth at Levy. Levy responded with a fearful expression, before hugging him. This small action caused the audience to sigh at the sweetness.

"They're so cute!" Mira exclaimed.

"I like how they did a different take on the story," Makorav grinned.

"It makes sense since Levy is a bookworm," Mest chuckled.

"And since Gajeel is a big meanie," Wendy grumbled, still holding a grudge over the incident in the clinic.

"Ooh, I don't think one of our judges is too happy with you, Gajeel," Freed smiled.

"Ach, whatever," Gajeel retorted as he walked off, his arm around Levy.

"Next up is our final contestants, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Locksar!"

Gray stepped into the light, carrying Juvia in his arms. Gray was dressed in a white button down that was left open and some black breeches with boots. His normally wild hair was smoothed back. In his arms was a blue haired mermaid.

Juvia's hair was left loose, but curled with a crown of pearls and starfish adorning her. Her seashell bra was made of real seashells (though goodness knows where she found a pair big enough). Her tail was a work of art, fading from purple to blue. Each scale was sewn on carefully and it was well worth it as they shimmered under the spotlight.

"Just look at that detail!"

"Her tail is so pretty!" Wendy cooed, her eyes shining.

"It must have taken a lot of hard work to create such a detailed costume," Mest said.

"I only have one question," Makorav smirked, causing everyone to go silent," Juvia, would you trade your tail for legs to be with him?"

There was a pause.

"Of course I would," Juvia answered sweetly, her eyes never leaving Gray's. Gray blushed slightly but a small smile was visible on his face.

"Awww! What a great way to finish!" Mira smiled as Gray carried the mermaid off stage.

"We now invite you to chat amongst yourself whilst the judges make their final decisions."

Makorav, Wendy and Mest huddled together, nodding and making little notes whilst the audience gushed about the wonderful show. Soon, Mira received a thumbs up from Makorav, letting her know that they had the results.

After a few minutes, all the contestants from both competitions were called out onto the stage.

"We have the results," Mira sang as she waved the envelope. The crowd roared.

"As a thank you for everyone's hard work, all those who don't place first in both competitions will receive free drink coupons for the Fairy Tail Bar," Freed said, causing those on stage to let out a cheer.

"Alright, for the single contest, in last place we have Laxus Dreyar."

"Whatever," Laxus huffed, as he walked up to Makorav who was now on the stage and received his coupon.

"In fourth place, Miss Erza Scarlet,"

"Though it is not first place, I have had fun participating," Erza smiled as Makorav handed her the coupons.

"In third place, Ms. Cana Alberona,"

"Hic! Ya hear that Laxus! Third! I beat ya!"

"Who gave her alcohol?" Laxus groaned, ready to call it a day. The last thing he needed was a drunk Cana rubbing in her victory.

"Thanks, Makorav!" Cana giggled, before staggering back to her spot in the line. Laxus, who was standing next to her, wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from falling over.

"In second place, Natsu Dragneel."

Natsu's grin fell, as Lucy's only widened. Sighing, he walked up and grabbed his coupons.

"Which means that first place for the single entry contest goes to Ms. Lucy Heartfillia!"

Lucy could hardly believe her luck. Hah! Now Natsu would be making her lunches for a month!

"For coming in first place, Lucy will receive a gift card of her choice, so just let me know what shop later!" Mira exclaimed.

"Well done, Lucy!" Makorav shouted, trying to be heard over the crowd's cheers and applause.

"Now for the couple's contest results," Freed said, the audience sitting back down.

"In third place we have Ms. Evergreen and Mr Elfman!" Mira cheered," Good job, baby bro!"

To Freed's surprise, Ever was still smiling. Normally, she'd be upset about losing but instead she was laughing at something Elfman had said as they went up to receive their coupons. Maybe there was something there.

"In second place is Mr. Gajeel and Miss Levy!

Before Levy could take a step, Gajeel swooped her up into his arms and held her above his head. The crowd began to cheer loudly and laughing at the spectacle.

"Put me down!" Levy shouted, but secretly, she was trying to stop herself from laughing. Gajeel shrugged and slung her over his shoulder, grabbing the tickets before heading back to their spot.

"In first place is Ms. Juvia and Mr. Gray."

"Eh?" Gray exclaimed.

"Oh, darling!" Juvia gasped, still in his arms," We won!"

"And as the winners of the couple's contest, you get to pick a spa trip to one of three locations." Makarov announced," Now, I insist all of you take a bow, because I was blown away by everyone's creativity and hard work."

Everyone bowed, including Freed and MIra at Makorav's insistence.

"I'd like to thank our judges as well," Mira cheered.

The three judges did an awkward wave and bow to the audience.

"And that was Fairy Tail's first Costume Contest!" Mira yelled as the audience gave them a final round of thunderous applause.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi cuties! I'm so sorry for the break. I needed time to come up with a proper plan because I felt the story needed a point to reach. Also I'm a little tired. Please enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**pookiepoodle xx**

"I can't believe we didn't win," Levy groaned as she collapsed into the bar chair, exhausted. After the competition, she'd gone to the bar with Gajeel to enjoy some drinks.

"Eh, it was stupid anyway," Gajeel smirked, before draining his beer," So what now?"

"What do you mean?" Levy asked. Her mind was still clouded from the adrenaline and nerves of being on stage like that. She had always been a little shy, so being in front of so many people was a little overwhelming.

"I mean, you got any plans soon?" Gajeel replied. Levy bit her lip nervously and began to shift in her seat. There was something...

…

**Earlier that week**

Levy had been in the library, sorting out the returned books when her phone began to ring. More importantly, it was the Mamma Mia ringtone, the one she'd assigned to her mum. Sighing, she quickly grabbed the phone, hoping it wouldn't take too long. She was meeting Gajeel for drinks.

"Hi mum!" Levy chirped, pressing her phone to her ear with her shoulder as she began to sort books," What's up?"

"Hi Levy," her mum exclaimed," I just wanted to check if you were making dessert for next week."

"Wait, what?" Levy frowned, putting the books down and holding the phone properly,"Dessert? Next week? What are you talking about?"

"Levy," her mum sighed," you forgot didn't you?"

"What?"

"Your big brother is coming back from his year abroad. We're having dinner at the house to welcome him home."

"Oh my gosh!" Levy squeaked, causing several patrons to look up. She blushed and resumed her normal "library" voice," I completely forgot!"

"I should've guessed," her mum mumbled. Her youngest daughter had always been a scatterbrain," Anyway, you're in charge of dessert. Alright?"

"Sure," Levy sighed, before a thought popped in her head. It was a little soon, but it was the perfect opportunity," Wait, mum?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can… can I bring someone?"

There was a pause on the other end.

"Who is this "someone"?" her mum asked, unable to conceal her excitement. Levy wanted to roll her eyes. Her mum had always been disappointed at the lack of romance in her youngest daughter's life.

"M-my b-boyfriend," Levy mumbled. She quickly put the phone down to avoid the squeals and shrieks that would have damaged her hearing permanently. After a few moments, she gingerly put the phone back up to her ear.

"So it's okay?"

"Of course darling!" her mum shouted.

"Thanks, see ya then!" Levy quickly said, before hanging up. She was too tired to deal with all her mum's questions. Now the only thing was to bring it up with Gajeel.

…

**Back to present**

"Well," Levy began, nervously," There is something…"

…

Lucy grinned the next day as she finished teaching the advanced ballet class. It wasn't due to her student's perfect pirouettes or the fact that they finally finished her piece of choreography. Well, maybe it was a contributing factor. But today was special.

Today was day one of her and Natsu's bet.

Day one of a meal made by Natsu.

"I wonder what it's going to be," she thought to herself as she headed up to the break room, her mind wandering. A part of her was slightly nervous. What is Natsu couldn't cook? Sure, his dad was a chef, but that didn't necessarily mean that Natsu was talented in the kitchen.

Luckily, Lucy had nothing to worry about. When she opened the break door, Natsu was sitting there, with a feast before him. Lucy's eyes widened and she had to bite her lip so she didn't moan from pure desire. Desire for the food, that is.

On the table was a spread of finger foods, including spring rolls, samosas and other treats.

"Wow…" Lucy murmured as she sat across from him, her eyes still focused on the lunch.

"Impressed?" Natsu smiled, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

"Don't be so confident, Mister," Lucy retorted, looking up at him," Let's see if tastes as good as it looks."

"So it looks nice?" Natsu asked as Lucy picked up and bit into a crispy spring roll. But Lucy was unable to respond. She closed her eyes and chewed, savouring the hints of ginger and fresh vegetables hidden in the crispy shell.

"So good," Lucy murmured.

"Want some sauce?" Natsu chuckled, handing her a small portable pot filled with sweet chili sauce. Lucy nodded, dipping in. Natsu watched her enjoy the food. She'd always had a flair for more exotic foods and he was glad she enjoyed his cooking. Suddenly he noticed some chili sauce on the corner of her mouth. He quickly glanced round, unable to spot any napkins.

"Hold still, Luce," he said, leaning across the table.

…

Lucy's breath hitched as Natsu leaned in. She nearly let out a gasp as he pressed his thumb to the corner of her mouth. Closing her eyes, she waited for whatever was supposed to happen. But nothing did.

"Just some sauce," Natsu smiled as Lucy opened her eyes, staring at him in shock.

"Oh, right," Lucy murmured, her face burning. Of course it wasn't anything. Wait… why was she expecting something? Was she disappointed? Her eyes widened and she felt herself begin to panic.

"I have to go!" Lucy exclaimed, getting up suddenly. Natsu leaned back, confused. She didn't have any classes after her advanced group and lunch wasn't over yet.

"How come?"

"Uhm… I have an… appointment!" Lucy babbled, grabbing her bag," Bye!"

Before Natsu could ask anything else, she was gone. The only thing left was the scent of her rose perfume in the air.

Natsu was now alone, the room silent as he was left with his own thoughts.

"Why the heck did she leave?" Natsu mumbled to himself, as he reached over, grabbing one of the untouched spring rolls.

…

"I can't believe we won!" Juvia sighed, still excited and surprised. She hadn't expected them to win since they weren't officially a couple yet.

"Pretty crazy, huh?" Gray chuckled. They'd left after the competition and decided to go and grab some caramade franks to celebrate their victory.

They continued down the street, chatting about normal day to day things, when they arrived at the park.

"Why don't you grab a seat?" Gray suggested, noticing how busy the park was," I'll bring the stuff over."

"Are you sure?" Juvia asked. She didn't want to be an inconvenience to her beloved after all.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Gray replied.

"Alright!"

As Juvia walked to the bench, she suddenly bumped into a man, causing him to spill his coffee all over himself.

"Oh my goodness!" Juvia cried," I'm so sorry"

The man turned to scold her, but he froze as he stared at her. She was beautiful.

"It-It's alright," The man smiled, waving away her concerns," Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Juvia exclaimed," Juvia is so sorry though. Are you alright?"

"Juvia?" the man asked, his brow furrowing.

"Oh, sorry, it's just a habit," the girl giggled," But yes, that's my name. Juvia Lockser."

"What a beautiful name," the man grinned.

"T-thanks," Juvia stuttered, not used to compliments like that.

"Well, I'm-"

"Lyon?!" Gray yelled. Juvia turned to see his face shocked and… angry?!

"Ah, Gray," Lyon smirked," Good to see you! How's the job?"

"It's fine!" Gray growled," Now why are you here?"

"I'm simply taking a stroll," Lyon retorted," I needed to clear my mind after my last case."

"Do you two know each other?" Juvia asked, nervously.

There was a pause.

"He's my brother," Gray said cooly.

"Adopted," Lyon interrupted.

"Oh, how wonderful!" Juvia smiled, still unsure of the atmosphere," I never thought I'd get to meet my darling's family."

"Darling?" Lyon uttered, his face dropping.

"Well, I mean," Juvia mumbled, her face growing red. Gray hadn't called her since their last meeting in the park, so she was unsure of what they were.

"Juvia's my girlfriend," Gray suddenly said, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her close.

"Girlfriend?!" Lyon and Juvia exclaimed, both shocked, though for different reasons. Juvia smiled, her heart about to burst. She could die from happiness!

"Yeah," Gray snapped, glaring at the other man," She's mine, so back off Lyon."

"Impossible!" Lyon yelled," There's no way a girl like Juvia would fall for a man like you!"

Juvia's blood began to boil. She was used to insults, but hearing someone dare to speak about her beloved like that made the old Juvia resurface.

"What do you know about Juvia?"

"Eh?"

Lyon stared at Juvia, whilst Gray looked down at her with a confused expression, though he didn't let her go.

"You said that Juvia wouldn't fall for Gray, but you know nothing about me," Juvia continued cooly.

"Well, I mean…"

"Juvia doesn't deserve Gray, but here I am," Juvia smiled sweetly, yet there was something lurking beneath her grin, something dark.

"But-" Lyon began.

"Now, I'd like to continue on my date with Gray so Juvia would like you to leave."

Lyon was shell-shocked. No woman had ever turned him down, so to see this gorgeous creature send him away was too much for his poor brain to handle.

"You heard her, Lyon," Gray smirked," Get lost."

Hearing Gray's smug voice made Lyon snap back to reality and he glared at Gray before turning to Juvia.

"Well, I need to head back to the office anyway. A pleasure to meet you, Miss Juvia."

"Likewise," Juvia smiled. The couple began to walk on, unwrapping their delicious treats. Lyon turned to leave, but quickly glanced at the disappearing girl once more.

"She'll be mine," he thought to himself as he pulled out his phone. He quickly rang his assistant.

"Hello Lyon, what do you need?"

"Hi Sherry," Lyon smiled," I need information on a woman named Miss Juvia Lockser."


	19. Chapter 19

Hi guys.

I am so sorry for the delay on Brain and Brawn. I have had a lot going on, but I need to talk.

I (like the person I am) was simply going with the flow, regarding this story. However, I realized a story needs an ending point, so I had to sit down and think about what I wanted from this story.

I have an ending in mind now and I also have realized something.

I know that many of you love all the side relationships, however i feel like they dilute the main story. As a result, I am going to be focusing on Gajevy here. But I have also decided that once I'm done with Brain and Brawn, I will make mini stories of the other characters relationships in this universe. So don't worry!

Thanks and lots of love,

pookiepoodle

Tick tock. Tick tock.

The clock's ticking seemed too loud for the uncomfortably quiet therapist room. Levy and Gajeel sat next to each other on the couch but both seemed a little distant. Across from them, Dr. Meredy was filling in a few forms before she set her clipboard down, ready to begin their session.

"Right," she began, sizing up the situation," I'm noticing that something is a little off here."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked, looking up from her feet.

"The two of you clearly have had an argument," Dr. Meredy said," You're normally so close to each other and quite happy, but today you're the complete opposite. So what happened?"

There was an awkward pause before Levy sighed.

"Well," Levy began," I guess it started last week, when I asked Gajeel to come to my parents' place for dinner…"

…

"What?"

"Dinner. Saturday with my parents." Levy repeated, thinking he hadn't heard her. After all, the bar was getting louder with all the customers arriving.

"I heard ya," Gajeel grumbled, his hand tightening on his empty glass

Now Levy was confused.

"So?"

"I think I'm busy."

"You just said you didn't have any plans," Levy pointed out. Now Gajeel looked even more uncomfortable, avoiding her piercing gaze.

"Yeah, well…"

"I can't believe you," Levy snapped, causing him to look at her," Earlier this week, you said you wanted to meet my parents and now you're making up all these excuses."

"Oh, come on," Gajeel muttered.

"No, you said you wanted to meet them and now you're backing out on me?" Levy asked, her voice getting higher and louder, causing some of the patrons to turn," I already told my mum you were coming."

"Well, you better call back," Gajeel barked, standing up quickly," because I'm not going."

"Fine!" Levy yelled, grabbing her purse before she ran out of the bar, slamming the door behind her.

…

"So Gajeel doesn't want to meet your parents?" Meredy asked, after Levy had finished telling her story.

"Apparently," Levy grumbled, quickly glancing at Gajeel before looking away.

"Well, I can understand why you'd be upset, but hearing about Gajeel's past, I think I understand where he is coming from."

"Eh?"

"Think about it, Miss Levy. Gajeel has grown up in an environment in which family is something he has negative connotations with. In addition, you haven't been dating for very long. So when Gajeel said he'd like to meet your parents, I'm guessing he felt he'd have more time to get used to it and your relationship."

"Oh…" Now Levy felt embarrassed. These were all good, rational points that she'd ignored in her fit of rage. She hadn't even considered Gajeel's feelings.

"But," Meredy continued, looking at Gajeel," You need to work on communication. Because you were unable to tell Levy how you felt, she became upset."

Gajeel's face dropped but he nodded.

"Now I have just the thing to help you guys with…" Dr. Meredy smiled, going over to her cupboard. After a few moments, she emerged holding a small black leather notebook.

"This notebook," Meredy explained," is a way for the two of you to communicate with each other. Whenever one of you needs to talk to the other, but finds it difficult, you can write it down here and leave it somewhere for the other person. I'd recommend agreeing on a place that won't be discovered by others. You can tell each other if you've written in it. After reading what they've said, you can choose to talk to them or you can write in the book again."

"Now, our appointment is nearly over, so I'm going to ask you to use the notebook before our next appointment. I think Gajeel should start."

…

The couple left the therapist's office, still silent as they considered everything they had been told. The car ride back to the gym was quiet, the radio's twittering background noise to their inner turmoil. Soon, they arrived back at the gym. It was getting dark at this point and the street lamps made everything seem almost dreamlike.

Just as Gajeel got out the car, he turned back to her.

"Our lockers."

"Huh?"

"I'll give you a copy of my locker key. We can put the notebook in each other's lockers."

At first, Levy wanted to point out that the lockers were in the changing rooms, but she realised he was talking about the mini lockers for little things, like water bottles and such.

"Okay."

…

The following morning, Levy was working up a sweat in the gym. Her pole dancing class was unfortunately off that week since Cana had gotten sick from food poisoning. Who knew the shrimp cocktails Cana had gotten on sale would be the poor girl's demisea? In lieu of her teacher's absence, she'd been testing out the treadmill, her stamina being put to the test with every mile. She felt good.

She and Gajeel were going to work out their problems, she was wearing a cute new gym outfit and she'd gotten a free smoothie from Lisanna, thanks to her coupon.

She had her earbuds plugged in, listening to her playlist when suddenly her treadmill slowed to a stop. Confused, she turned to see that Gajeel holding the now undone plug.

"Really?" she smiled, pretending to be annoyed with him as she pulled out her earbuds. Normally, he'd give her some smart arse retort, but he seemed serious.

"I wrote in it."

"Oh," Levy paused, before stepping off the treadmill. The notebook. Gajeel looked… embarrassed? He probably had never shared his feelings like this before, so Levy reminded herself not to tease him about it.

After Gajeel left, she went to her mini locker and sure enough, the little black book was there. Well, not a little black book. They needed to decorate it. Opening it up, she immediately recognised Gajeel's chicken scratch handwriting. However, there was a lot of people passing by and she decided to go somewhere more private. She went to the bathroom, locking the door to the stall before taking a seat. She reopened the book and began to read

_This is wierd._

Levy couldn't help but smile.

_When that ferapist said we should do this I fought it was dumb_

_But I realze its somefing we need to do._

_When you told me about the dinner i got scared becaus i dont want your parents to hate me_

Levy's heart felt like it was melting as she read that. Gajeel didn't not want to meet them. Gajeel, her ex-criminal, kick-boxing, badass boyfriend, was scared. It touched her and she read on.

_I fought id meet them a long time later ya know?_

_But i realze that even if it was later, id not change. Im me._

_So theres only 1 fing left to ask._

_What do i where?_

A droplet fell onto creamy page and when Levy touched her cheek, she was surprised to feel tears. A smile began to appear on her face as she realised that Gajeel wanted to go to the dinner.

After grabbing a pen from her handbag, she wrote back before placing the notebook into his locker.

…

Later that evening, after his last class had finally left, Gajeel went to grab his water bottle from his locker. The gym was dark and quiet, but Gajeel found this time to be the best. After opening his locker, he was happy (and a little surprised) to see the black notebook lying there.

Flicking through the pages, he leaned against the cool metal lockers as his brain began to unscramble the words. Levy's handwriting was pretty, with little twirls and stuff, but it took Gajeel a little longer to read it.

To Gajeel,

Wear whatever makes you feel comfy. After all, it's like you said. You are you. I want them to get to know the big, strong, slightly intimidating, yet incredibly sweet man I've fallen in love with.

Love,

Levy

P.S. so many spelling errors! We need to work on that next time.

Gajeel felt himself sigh with relief as he placed the book back into his locker. Now he just needed to give Mira a heads up for his classes on Saturday. Laxus could easily take the classes, though he'd owe the guy a favour. It was worth it though. After all, he was meeting the parents.

…

That Saturday, Levy got a taxi to the gym. Gajeel had insisted on driving to her parents house and she wasn't going to pick a fight about it. After all, Gajeel was already going outside of his comfort zone, so Levy was determined to make him feel as relaxed and happy as possible. It was the least she could do.

After pulling up to the Fairy Tail Gym, she quickly paid the driver and went inside to wait for him. Plenty of eyes turned when the girl walked in. The eldest Strauss sibling looked up from her computer and squealed.

"You look so cute!" Mira beamed, hopping over the counter to hug Levy.

She'd decided to wear a 50's style tea dress, in a pretty pale buttercup color. The tiny tan heels only made her slightly taller and the matching headband pulled back her blue hair to reveal her smooth, pretty face. She was carrying a paper bag containing raspberry brownies. Levy wasn't known for being able to do much in the kitchen, but her brownies were incredible.

"Thanks, Mira," Levy smiled, before looking around," Have you seen Gajeel?"

"Yes," she giggled, before lowering her voice to a whisper," He came running in here this morning, saying his shower was broken."

Levy's face reddened, imagining Gajeel in the shower. The water droplets running down his body…

"Your face is so red!" Mira giggled, bringing Levy out of her daydream," Are you having naughty thoughts?"

"No!" Levy squealed, her high pitched voice echoing.

"Is that Levy?"

Levy turned to see Gajeel walked over and she wanted to die from happiness. And possibly from his hotness. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was clean shaven, revealing his sharp jawline. Whilst the outfit was simple, it was clean and wrinkle-free. He looked good.

Gajeel had to stop himself from blushing when he was Levy. She looked so sweet, so good.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out his hand slightly. Levy noticed and placed her small hand into his. Mira began to coo at the sight but quickly stopped when she was Gajeel's glare. She knew that Gajeel would be no match in a fight against her, but today was special. She didn't think Levy would appreciate having to introduce a beaten up boyfriend to her parents.

"Yeah!" Levy laughed as they walked out to his white pick up truck. She could tell he was really trying to make a good impression, since the normally dirt splattered pickup was sparkling in the morning light.

The drive was around an hour, giving Gajeel plenty of time to worry. Luckily, Levy knew he'd be doing this and constantly chatted with him, making him laugh at her ridiculous family stories. Between the anecdotes, she'd give him directions.

Soon, they pulled up to a white colonial house. A few very nice cars were parked outside. Levy turned to face Gajeel, whose face was slightly pale, his jaw clenched. Leaning over, she placed a kiss on his lips, before pulling away.

"Don't worry, Gajeel," Levy said sweetly, as she began to open her door," They're going to love you."

Despite not being totally convinced, Gajeel nodded and followed her up to the oak door. Levy rang the doorbell and stood back. She took his hand into hers and gave him a little squeeze of reassurance.

Whatever happened, they would face it together.


	20. Chapter 20

They could hear the approaching footsteps and Gajeel steeled his nerves. It was kind of funny really. He wasn't scared of guns, drug dealers and international criminal rings yet he was shaking at the thought of meeting his girlfriend's parents. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Levy!" a woman squealed, grabbing the slightly taller girl and pulling her into her embrace," My baby girl!"

So this was the mom. She had silver hair which somehow made her look youthful. Her bright brown eyes were shining, matching her daughter's. She wore a bright turquoise tunic and an orange apron. She was barefoot, which made Gajeel feel a little more relaxed about his informal outfit. Maybe Levy's parents weren't as fancy as he thought.

Well, at least now, he knew where Levy got her small stature from.

"Hi mum," Levy sighed, smiling at the woman who was still making little noises of excitement.

"So where is he?" Levy's mum pulled away before turning to face Gajeel. Immediately her eyes widened as she took in the giant before her.

"Who's this?" she asked nervously as she strained her neck to look at the tall man in the eyes.

"Mum," Levy began, hugging his arm, causing him to blush," This is Gajeel, my boyfriend."

"Oh!" Levy's mum said, closing her eyes for a moment. Gajeel stood, nervous. What was with the awkward pause?

"It's a pleasure to meet you Gajeel," she finally said, giving him a warm smile.

Levy nudged Gajeel, prompting him to respond. He cleared his throat before answering.

"It's nice to meet you to, Mrs. McGarden."

"Call me Lola," the woman chuckled.

"Yes, Miss Lola." Levy had to bite her cheek as to not laugh at Gajeel's unusual mannerisms. He was clearly trying to create a good impression on her family.

Levy's mum realised that they were still standing outside and quickly ushered them into the warm house.

The house was messy, not matching the manicured front lawn Gajeel had been intimidated by. There were books everywhere, in massive piles. Nic nacs were strewn around, giving the house a sort of charmed feeling.

"I'll go get your sister," Lola said, rushing up the stairs.

"So this is your old home?" Gajeel said, smiling down at Levy.

"Yep," Levy grinned," My family's owned this house for over 30 years so I've had a lot of special moments here."

Gajeel was so tempted to kiss her, to create another "special" moment, but suddenly they heard Lola upstairs.

"Lana! I told you to get dressed!"

Mumbles.

"Eh? What do you mean you have no clean clothes?"

Mumbles.

"Just come downstairs."

Mumbles.

"Oh no! That can wait!"

Soon, Lola came back down followed by a young woman in mismatched pjs with her hair in a messy bun.

"Lana!" Levy grinned, rushing over to hug the woman," How are you?"

"Busy," the woman yawned, patting her younger sister's back," My next draft is due this weekend and I'm still not inspire-"

"Lana?" Levy said, noticing her sister's voice trailing off. Lana was staring at Gajeel, her eyes widened.

"Oh. My. GOD!" Lana yelled, rushing at Gajeel, who appeared scared, before turning back to Lola," Is this the boyfriend?"

"Yep," Lola giggled," Aint he a cutie?"

Gajeel blushed at the compliment, causing Levy to smirk.

"This is it!" Lana babbled," You two are my muses!"

"No!" Levy groaned before turning to her mum," Mum, please make her stop!"

"I can't stop the flow of creativity darling," her mum laughed.

"What's going on?" Gajeel asked, nervously eyeing Lana who was circling him.

"My sister is a … writer…" Levy sighed," Apparently we have "inspired" her."

"What does that mean?"

"Tell me," Lana interrupted, going over to Levy," What's he like in bed? Is he gentle?"

"Stop!"

"Ooh, I bet you two are kinky!"

Gajeel couldn't even speak, he was so shocked. As Levy attempted to shut her sister up, someone else decided to join in.

"Honey, what's going on?" a male voice called out.

"Levy's home!"

Suddenly a man poked his head out of a nearby room. He was tall with mousy brown hair and round glasses that were taped up. He had stubble covering his face.

"Levy!" the man cheered, holding out his arms.

"Daddy!" Levy yelled, running at him and embracing him tightly.

"How are you, bookworm?" the dad said sweetly.

"I'm good," she said," but there's someone I'd like you to meet."

Levy's dad looked over and he squeaked like a mouse.

"W-who's this?" he said timidly.

"This is my boyfriend, Gajeel."

Levy's dad collapsed.

"Daddy!"

"Linc!"

"Hold on," Gajeel said, moving to the man. He slung the man over his shoulder.

"Be careful!" Levy exclaimed.

"Relax," Gajeel replied, before turning to Lola," Where is the living room?"

"Right this way," she said, pointing behind them. They all went into the living room and Gajeel dumped the man onto the couch.

"He's so strong!" Lana stage whispered.

"Thank you, Gajeel," Lola smiled," Lincoln should wake up soon enough."

"Um… where's the kitchen?" Gajeel asked, looking awkward," I need a glass of water."

"Right through there, sweetie"

Gajeel left, following her directions. Watching him go, Levy realised someone was missing.

"By the way, mum, where's Lukas?"

"Right here," a male voice boomed. Everyone turned to see a young man with golden hair, leaning against the door frame.

"Lukas!" Levy smiled.

"Hey Levy," Lukas grinned, ruffling his sister's hair. Levy frowned.

"Hey! Don't mess it up!" Levy glared, smoothing down her curls.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Lukas chuckled, taking in his sister's fancy outfit,"Awww, did you want to look nice for your big brother coming home?"

"No, for her boyfriend," her sister interrupted.

"Little Levy has a boyfriend?" Lukas laughed, before looking around," Well, where is he?"

"Hey, Levy, do you want a dr-" Gajeel said as he came in, his voice trailing off as he saw Lukas.

"Who's this?" Lukas asked, his voice dropping slightly.

"This is my boyfriend, Gajeel."

…

As soon as they sat down for dinner and were served, the questions began.

"So Gajeel," Lola began as she took her seat," How did you meet Levy?"

"Well…"

"I'll handle this," Levy said, smiling up at him, before turning to her family," I was doing my regular shift when I saw some guy go into the kids section. Naturally, I was curious so I followed him and there was Gajeel."

"Why was he in the kids section?" Lana asked, between bites of food.

"I'm getting to that," Levy smiled before continuing," so anyway, I asked him what he was doing and he snapped at me before leaving. But he left the book behind. So later that night, I was walking home when I got held up by some guy with a knife-"

"My poor baby!" Lola gasped, whilst her father went pale," Where you okay?"

"Well," Levy grinned," just as I was considering giving up my purse, the guy got knocked out."

"Was it Gajeel?"

"Yep, we went for a drink and started chatting and we just… hit it off," Levy grabbed his hand under the table.

"But why was he in the kids section?"

"I'm dyslexic," Gajeel said quietly. Levy gave his hand a small squeeze under the table. He was still not used to having the diagnosis so for him to admit that to her family was a big step.

"Oh my."

"That doesn't explain why you were in the kids section though," Lukas pointed out," I have dyslexic friends who read books that are… age appropriate.

"Gajeel had a rough childhood," Levy explained softly," He didn't get a good education as a result."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a gym trainer."

"Hmph," Lukas snorted, looking away. Levy was quick to notice her brother's rude actions and turned to him.

"What's wrong with you Lukas?" Levy said slowly.

"Levy," Gajeel muttered, not wanting to cause a scene. He was used to this kind of judgement. Normally, he'd have smashed the guy's teeth in by now, but this was Levy's brother. Plus, he was trying to work on his "anger management issues" as the therapist had put it.

"I just expected more," Lukas smirked," I mean, come on Levy."

Levy was about to yell at her brother, but she was beaten.

"Lukas McGarden!" Lola yelled, standing up," How dare you insult our guest like that, especially someone so important to your sister! I did not raise you to be so prejudiced and rude!"

"Sorry," Lukas muttered, his face going red.

"It's fine," Gajeel grumbled. Lola calmed down before turning to Gajeel.

"I'd say dinner's finished. Linc, Lukas, you are on dishwashing duty. Lana, I need you to clear the table. Levy, I want you to go and get the table set for dessert.

"But what about?"

"I want to talk to Gajeel," Lola smiled, before turning to man," Come with me, sweetie."

Gajeel followed the short woman. Levy gave him a look of concern but he smiled at her, letting his girlfriend know he'd be fine.

"I'm so sorry for my son's behaviour Gajeel," Lola began as they entered the sitting room.

"It's fine," Gajeel said.

"It's not," she said firmly," Gajeel, you don't deserve to be talked to like that."

"I do," Gajeel muttered, forgetting where he was for a moment.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mam."

"Gajeel," Lola smiled softly," I know about your past."

Gajeel suddenly felt sick. This was his worst nightmare. There was no way the McGarden's would be okay with their daughter dating a criminal.

"How?"

"Did Levy mention what I do for a living?"

Gajeel shook his head, nervous. Was her mum with the government? After all, all of his criminal files had been deleted.

"I'm a spiritualist," she said.

"Ummm…" Gajeel looked confused.

"It means I can tell people about their futures and stuff. But I can also look at people's souls."

"Oh…"

"I know you've had a rough life Gajeel," she said softly, patting his hand," When Levy told me she was bringing her boyfriend over, I immediately went and did a reading to see what you'd be like. Obviously, it's not always accurate but…"

"Gajeel, we are so happy that Levy has someone like you in her life. She hasn't had many friends before and from what I can gather, you have given her so much."

"Please, don't listen to Lukas. He's always been overprotective of his little sister."

Gajeel nodded and Lola stood up.

"Good," she said," Now Levy, come out from behind that door."

There was a pause before the door opened.

"How did you know I was there?" Levy groaned.

"Eyes on the back of my head," she smiled," Now, let's have a nice chat over dessert."

…

Whilst enjoying Levy's brownies, the boyfriend and the family got to know each other better.

Lana was an erotic fiction writer who rarely left her room due to overwhelming deadlines and pressures from her editors. When Lana began to describe her latest works, Gajeel had laughed as Levy's face burned.

Lola was the head of the household, no doubt, and was equally proud of all her children.

Lincoln, or Linc as Lola called him, was a timid man who was rather naive. He was an archeologist who loved to travel and enjoyed telling Gajeel of his many adventures in places like the Amazon.

Lukas, grudgingly, shared the fact that he was a microbiologist who had been abroad in Antarctica for a year studying new bacteria.

The family cooed over the pictures of Levy and Gajeel in their costumes. Lincoln nearly fainted again when Gajeel described his piercings to Lana.

Soon, the time had come to leave and so they did. Gajeel and Levy were sent off with leftovers and hugs. It was Gajeel's turn to blush when Lola placed a kiss on his cheek.

Levy couldn't help but feel relieved though as they got back in the car though. The dinner was nice but it had been a little stressful. As they drove along the dark roads, Levy's eyes began to close, as she was lulled into a peaceful sleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi cuties! I am so sorry for the delay. I have been swamped with school work and I have been cutting down my laptop time. In this chapter, there is a little easter egg from Fairy Tail. See if you can spot it! Also, some of Juvia's story is mentioned which will be covered in another fanfic, so don't worry. Anyway, please review and heart!**

**Love, **

**Pookiepoodle xx**

As the work week began again, Levy was full of energy. She was practically a walking, talking Red Bull advert, minus the wings. But she had every right to be. The weight on her shoulders was gone. She and Gajeel had survived the family dinner and she was ready for whatever the week would bring. Pushing open the glass door, she took a deep breath, inhaling the ever familiar scent of paper and ink. Looking at the clock, she quickly headed to the tiny break room to put away her lunch when she saw it. A rather large box on the break room's table. It was different from the other cardboard boxes scattered around the room, ready to be recycled. It was pale gray gift box with an orange ribbon tied neatly around it. Curious, she went over and flipped over the gifttag, revealing her name in cursive. She opened the box.

Reaching inside the box, she pulled out a photo frame. It contained a photo of her, Jet and Droy at their prom. Levy was in the middle, in a small orange dress covered in frills and such. Levy couldn't help but wince at her younger self's shiny braces and massive glasses. Jet and Droy were next to her, each hugging her with grins on their faces. Levy had been unable to choose between the two boys and had suggested they all went together. The frame had been decorated with letters saying "Best Friends Forever" and little hearts. A letter was inside the box as well. Despite knowing who the gift was from, Levy unsealed the envelope and began to read the letter.

_To our dear Levy,_

_We want to say sorry for how we've been acting. We've been jerks to you. You are so precious to us. And even though both of us would love to be Gajeel, we know we can't. So instead of moping, we've decided to be the best friends you could have. After all, you are our Levy!_

_Love,_

_Jet and Droy_

"Guys," Levy whispered, her eyes watering as she clutched the letter in her hands. She had been missing her friends badly since their fight. After all, they'd been together through most of high school and she'd been a little lost the past few weeks without them at her side. Knowing that they cared, that they understood and were willing to accept Gajeel, was the best thing they've ever done for her.

She quickly rushed out of the room, letter in hand as she began searching the aisles for them. She quickly spotted them shelving in the nonfiction section and ran toward them, not caring of the unsaid library rules she was breaking.

"Thank you!" Levy squealed, wrapping her arms around the two suprised men. They saw the letter in her hand, a little crumpled but still intact. Realising that she had opened their present, they returned the embrace, before pulling away.

"It's nothing," Droy smiled, looking away shyly.

"We are really sorry," Jet blushed, rubbing the nape of his neck," We don't expect you to forgive us entirely but we wanted to apologize."

Levy smiled up at them before surprising them by pulling them back in for another hug.

"I already have."

...

"So how did meeting the parents go?" Juvia asked as she packed her suitcase. She had invited Gajeel over to her flat, wanting to hear all the juicy details about his and Levy's weekend. He had come, rather reluctantly. He wasn't a big talker and had never understood Juvia's desire to share everything with him. He had heard way too much about the girl's precious Gray.

"Fine."

"That's it?" Juvia asked, looking around for her new swimsuit. She quickly spotted it, ripping the price tag off as she shoved it into her suitcase. After all, it would be embarrassing if she forgot to take it off.

"Yep."

"Oh come on," Juvia laughed, turning to finally face the man in question. Gajeel looked so out of place in her dainty, blue room that she couldn't help but smile.

"Her family seems nice enough," he muttered, looking away from her," What you packing for anyway?"

Juvia bit her lip, unsure if she should tell her friend her plan's. Smiling, she shook her head. No, she needed to be brave.

"Juvia's going back to Russia!"

"What?!" Gajeel snapped, turning to her," Why the hell would you go there?"

"Well…" Juvia grinned, clasping her hands together," Gray-sama's brother found out that I have a grandmother in Russia and I want to meet her."

"After everything that happened?" Gajeel scoffed, hovering over her. The quiet nights they shared on missions for Phantom Lord meant that Gajeel was well aware of her past, as she was about his.

"Juvia's grandmother was apparently told that Juvia died from a disease," Juvia muttered as she paused for a moment, her hands still resting on the clothing she was folding," I want to meet her. She's really old apparently. Juvia doesn't want to miss her chance."

"Chance?" Gajeel repeated, confused," What the hell are you talking about?"

But Juvia refused to continue on with the subject anymore.

"So her family is nice?" Juvia hummed, quickly changing the topic. Gajeel decided not to push it, knowing the woman's temper.

"Yeah, well…" Gajeel grumbled, his eyes suddenly taking on a more serious look. Juvia sighed.

"Well?"

"Her brother didn't like me," Gajeel admitted," Little shit was talking crap about my job and stuff."

"Oh, Gajeel," Juvia sighed, patting him on the back. Despite how much Gajeel complained about working at Fairy Tail, she knew how much he loved it. For the first time in their lives, both of them had been accepted and we're considered part of a family.

"I didn't do anything," Gajeel continued, crossing his arms defensively," Levy got pretty mad though. So did her mum.."

"That's good right!" Juvia chirped, smiling up at the man," I mean, if her mum was defending you, you must have warmed up to her."

Gajeel wondered whether or not he should tell Juvia about the woman's chat with him, but he decided against it. He didn't want to worry Juvia with the fact that this woman somehow knew about his past. Juvia was always paranoid about such things, despite the deal with the FBI.

…

After work and promises to go out for breakfast, Levy left her friends and the library behind, quickly heading to the gym. She had agreed to meet Gajeel there for his next appointment and she wanted to let Cana know how the date went. Well… that and she was sure that Mira and Erza would kill her if she didn't. Opening up the door, she had assumed right.

Immediately, Levy was pounced on by the older women, who proceeded to drag her to the break room. Once there, she was pushed into a plastic chair and the interrogation began.

"Did your parents like him?"

"What did Gajeel say to them?"

"Did you tell them how you met?"

"Did your dad give Gajeel a talk?"

Levy tried her best to answer each of the questions being thrown at her, but her head was beginning to spin. She was never a big fan of these kind of things. Suddenly, the door opened and there stood her knight in shining armor.

Well, more like her dragon in gym clothes.

"Ready?" Gajeel asked as he walked over to her, ignoring the women around her. Mira seemed about ready to rip his head off for interrupting their nice "chat" with Levy, but she quickly remembered that Gajeel had an appointment today. As part of company policy, everyone had to inform Makorav if they had to leave work for any reason and Mira's job was to record it into the massive log.

"Yeah," Levy sighed, breathing a sigh of relief as she took his hand," Let's go."

...

"Now, Gajeel, has your reading and writing improved?" Dr. Meredy asked, mentally going through her usual list of questions. She was relieved to see that the couple had clearly sorted their issues. They were close, their fingertips barely touching as they sat on the couch.

"I guess so," Gajeel muttered. He had been continuing to practice with Levy and had even managed to finish the book that had brought them together. His spelling and grammar was still a bit off though.

"He's been doing great," Levy smiled, patting his hand. Gajeel blushed but quickly shook it off.

"That's very good to hear," Dr. Meredy smiled, taking down a few notes. She paused, looking at a note she'd made previously. She had planned to bring it up at the last appointment but what with all the drama, she had been unable to get around to it. Now seemed like a good time.

"Gajeel, have you ever had a pet?"

"Eh?"

"Have you?" Levy asked, repeating the doctor's question, now curious. There was still a lot Levy didn't know about Gajeel. Sure, she knew the important things like his horrific past and such, but the little details were still a mystery to her.

"Nah," Gajeel grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck," Too much hassle for a criminal."

"I think you should have a pet," Dr. Meredy announced, setting her clipboard down.

"Why?"

"Well, a pet teaches you responsibility. It will also help you express your emotions better," Dr. Meredy explained," And…"

She motioned Gajeel over. He reluctantly obeyed and walked to her, bending down awkwardly so that the doctor could whisper something into his ear. Gajeel's eyes lit up and he quickly stood.

"I'm getting a pet."


	22. Chapter 22

"Eh? A pet?" Natsu repeated, his eyes squinted in confusion at the sudden conversation," How come?"

"Cuz the therapist told me to, that's why!" Gajeel snapped, turning back to his weights. He regretted asking Natsu about the local shelters as the man continued to pester him with questions.

"Nah, there's gotta be another reason," Natsu insisted, leaning up against the gym wall.

"There's not," Gajeel grunted, beginning his set, looking forward. His eyes met Natsu's in the mirror and he was quick to look away. Even though he was an idiot, Natsu could tell when someone was lying pretty quickly and Gajeel wasn't in the mood to deal with him.

"The Gajeel I know doesn't do what someone tells him to do just because," Natsu continued, feeling quite pleased with himself. It wasn't often that he got a chance to mess with Gajeel.

"Well, ya clearly don't know me well enough, Flame Brain," Gajeel barked, . Immediately, Natsu's eyes lit up.

"What did you call me?" Natsu asked, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Ya, heard me," Gajeel smirked, flashing his sharp teeth, drawing out his next words slowly as he taunted the man," Flame Brain."

"Oh you are so on!" Natsu yelled, running at Gajeel. But one precise blow to the head left Natsu out cold.

"Finally," Gajeel thought to himself as he stepped over the unconscious man," Some peace."

Natsu was right though. He had other reasons for getting a pet.

"If you get a pet, Levy is likely to come over and visit it a lot," Dr. Meredy had whispered to him, causing him to think. Imagining Levy at his house, snuggling on his couch with him and whatever thing he chose. The mere image was enough to convince him.

He had gone online earlier that week, searching up the different pets he could get. But each one seemed to be flawed.

A fish?

Gajeel had scoffed when he saw that one. It wasn't a real pet. He couldn't do anything with it. Too boring.

A dog?

"Too much work," Gajeel muttered, remembering the one time Lucy had brought her own dog, Plue, to work. The thing had barked at everything and even peed on the gym towels.

A hamster?

Something that small would be crushed in minutes. Not something he'd want to tell Levy.

There were the more exotic pets, like a snake or tarantula. Gajeel thought having a snake would be cool, but it defeated the purpose of the pet. Well, his purpose, not the therapists. There was no way in hell Levy would cuddle a snake or anything like that.

However, one creature did appeal to him.

A cat.

Sly, independent and streetwise.

It reminded him of himself a little.

After deciding on the pet, he'd remembered Natsu mentioning how he'd gotten his cat from some local shelter and he'd decided to ask him about it. Now he just had to let Levy know.

…

Gajeel knew Levy was currently in her dance class so he waited outside the room for her to finish up. It wasn't long until the door opened and he was greeted by a panting, red faced Levy.

"Gajeel!" she smiled weakly, reaching out to give him a hug before pulling away. Gajeel frowned and grabbed her, pulling her into his embrace.

"Stop!" she laughed," I'm all gross and sweaty right now!"

"I work in a gym, Levy," Gajeel chuckled, refusing to let her go," Besides, we need to talk."

Levy finally found the strength, though god knows where after that workout, to wriggle away from him.

"Fine," she laughed, before gesturing to the changing rooms," Just let me go get changed and stuff."

…

After Levy came back, they went to the bar to grab some smoothies. As they began drinking, Gajeel broke the news to Levy.

"A cat!" Levy squealed, jumping up and down," Oh, Gajeel, that's so cool!"

"I need to get some stuff though," Gajeel said," I was wondering…"

"You need some help?" Levy smiled and Gajeel felt his heart beat just a little quicker. God, she was perfect. Even now, he'd still lie awake at night, wondering how he got to be so fucking lucky. He only hoped it wasn't a dream.

"Yeah."

"I know a little shop," Levy said, grabbing her gym bag," How about we head there today and then we can go to the shelter on the weekend?"

"Sure," Gajeel shrugged, trying to remain cool as he followed her out to his car.

…

Inside the pet shop, Levy gently guided him around each aisle, helping him select the best items. He was a little unsure about what to do, but Levy seemed confident.

"No, that's pumped up with chemicals," Levy gently chided him, taking the can of wet food from his hands and placing it back on the shelves," This one is much better."

"How often do I need to feed it?" Gajeel asked.

"Around 4 times a day," Levy replied, grabbing two very small bowls.

"Is that big enough?" Gajeel frowned.

"Kittens should eat small portions," Levy explained, before turning to him," Now do you have any toys for it?"

"Toys?" Gajeel repeated, looking a little lost. Jesus, how much did a cat need?

"Just a few," Levy smiled," Maybe we can get those another day. We'll also need a litter box and litter."

Soon they arrived at the final section.

Collars and leashes.

Of course, only a collar applied in this situation.

"What color?" Levy asked him as she looked at all of them. There were dozens of colors and patterns from little bow ties to metal links.

"Black's cool," Gajeel shrugged. Levy then spotted the perfect collar.

It was black leather with orange stitching and a little buckle so that it could be adjusted.

Gajeel nodded and they quickly went to the register where Gajeel tried not to appear flustered when he was told how much he'd be paying.

Heading back out to the car, Gajeel couldn't help but ask.

"How come you know about all this stuff?" Gajeel asked Levy whose step faltered slightly before she turned to him.

"I used to have a cat actually," Levy smiled softly. However, Gajeel wanted to kick himself.

_Used to_

He didn't want Levy to get upset about memories of a dead cat. He couldn't handle her tears. Even the idea of Levy's doe like eyes filling up as her lips trembled was enough to make his heart feel like it was being turned inside out.

"I actually have his old cat tower in my closet," Levy continued quietly, before looking at her boyfriend shyly," I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it, but maybe you could put it to good use?"

Gajeel simply shrugged and grabbed her hand, his calloused thumb rubbing her smooth palm. Levy's face went a little pink at the sudden contact, but she understood what he was silently saying.

…

Later that week, Gajeel went to pick Levy up from her house. He also managed to get the cat tower in the back. Soon they were both ready.

"So where are we going?" Levy asked.

"Cait shelter," Gajeel said, quickly putting the directions into his phone. It was a little remote, but Natsu said that the place was really good. Besides, he'd decided it was better to adopt a cat, rather than getting some fancy purebred or whatever. Easier on his wallet too.

A while later, they pulled up at the shelter. Gajeel was reminded of the lack of funding Natsu had mentioned as he took in the run down building. Despite the chipped sign and slightly dirty exterior, it was clear that the volunteers there did the best with what they could.

"Come on, Shrimp," Gajeel said as they entered. Immediately he could hear the whines and barks of animals in the back. The lobby was small with a few posters giving advice about neutering and vaccinations.

"Let's see if anyone's here," Levy suggested, going towards the desk. Behind it sat a young girl with dark blue hair who was frantically typing at the old computer.

"Wendy?!" Levy gasped, causing the girl to look up at her in surprise. Wendy seemed shocked but quickly recovered.

"Levy! Gajeel!" she beamed, quickly standing to greet them," What are you guys doing here?"

"I thought it would be obvious," Gajeel remarked," I'm looking for a pet."

"I thought you worked at the clinic and gym," Levy said, remembering their first meeting.

"I actually volunteer here," Wendy smiled, gesturing to an image of an elderly native american man standing with an younger woman with white hair," This was my grampa's shelter originally and when he passed away, he placed it in the care of my mum, Grandeeny. I help out as much as I can."

"That's so sweet," Levy murmured, noticing the similarities between the woman in the photo and Wendy. Now that the young girl had mentioned it, the two of them were strikingly similar.

"Now then," the young girl said to Gajeel," What kind of pet are you looking for?"

"You got any cats?" he asked, looking around.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Wendy cheered," We actually have kittens right now, wanna see?"

"Yes!" Levy squealed, jumping up and down. This was perfect. She knew that Gajeel had wanted a kitten, which they had planned for, but Levy remembered how difficult it was to get one. Baby animals were always the most popular in shelters.

"They're in this room," Wendy said, gesturing to a small door. Upon opening it, Levy was greeted by another surprise. Sitting with a baby bottle in his hands was Mest, surrounded by three kittens. In his lap was a small, shockingly green colored kitten, suckingly greedily at the bottle of formula. Next to him was another kitten, a rusty colored one who was currently in the process of tearing his shoelaces to shreds. Finally a tiny white kitten was curled up on his other side, making small mewls as she dreamed.

"They're so cute!" Levy gushed, her hands unconsciously reaching out to stroke their fur. It felt like silk.

"Surprised to see you here," Gajeel muttered as he took in the scene. Seriously, how many people did he know here? It was a small shitty world after all.

"Well, Wendy mentioned the place a while ago and I decided to help out," Mest grinned," Since then, I've been coming on a regular basis to help out."

"Mest is really great with the animals," Wendy smiled, clasping her hands together behind her back," He's like some kind of cat whisperer!"

"So do you have any specific requests?" Mest asked, blushing from the girl's compliment.

"I'd prefer a guy cat to be honest."

"Phew!" Wendy chuckled, before scooping up the white kitten," That's a relief! I'm gonna adopt this sweet girl here."

"So that just leaves the other three," Mest nodded. Levy suddenly became confused, rubbing her eyes as she wondered if she needed her eyes tested again.

"Don't you mean two?" she asked, pointing at the kittens. Mest quickly looked around him.

"One… two…" he muttered," ah, the other one must be around here somewhere…"

As if to answer his question, the ratty blanket in the corner of the room began to move. Before anyone could say anything, Gajeel walked over and pulled back the blanket, to reveal a small black kitten.

The kitten was licking its paws, with no regard to the sudden giant before him. Gajeel was quick to notice it's rather distinctive feature however.

"What's up with it's eye?" Gajeel asked, picking up the kitten. It's left eye was completely shut over, a scar running through it.

"We found these kittens in an alleyway," Mest sighed," We think the mum was a stray who abandoned them and apparently, this little guy took it upon himself to protect the rest."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked, her voice filled with concern. She hated sad animal stories but she wanted to know.

"When I arrived, I heard squeals and yowls. I think the group got attacked by a stray tom and the little one was trying to fight him off."

"That's so sad," Levy murmured.

Gajeel said nothing, continuing to stare at the kitten. The kitten was also staring back, it's on eye possessing an almost authoritative look.

"We'll give you both a little while alone with them," Wendy said, grabbing Mest and dragging him out of the room. The room was quiet, with only the sounds of the other kittens playing with each other.

Levy looked between her boyfriend and the small ebony creature in his hands, seeing the similarities between the two. Both bore scars from darker pasts. A past filled with abandonment, loneliness and fighting to survive.

"He's really cute," Levy smiled, bending down next to Gajeel. She rubbed the kitten's ear with her thumb, causing it to purr in delight," So, what do you think? Is he the one?"

Gajeel was quiet for a few moments before grabbing the kitten and his girlfriend. He quickly went to the front desk, where their friends stood, breath's held.

Gajeel fished a twenty out of his pocket and placed it on the counter.

"I'll take him."

…

Of course, it wasn't as simple as that. They needed to fill out quite a bit of paperwork and had to agree to a visit from either Wendy and Mest to make sure everything was going well. Luckily, the kitten had been neutered and was up to date with its vaccinations thanks to its time in the shelter. Soon enough, they were walking back with a cat carrier in hand. Levy decided to hold the carrier in her hands as they drove to Gajeel's house. She couldn't help but notice that Gajeel was driving a little more slowly than usual. It was adorable, but she decided not to comment on it, knowing that she'd only embarrass him.

They soon pulled up to his house. As Gajeel went to grab the tower from the back, Levy took the kitten in, placing the carrier on the living room floor. She unzipped it and waited.

"Where is he?" Gajeel asked as he lugged the tower into the living room.

"He's still in there," Levy murmured, not wanting to startle the poor thing.

"Should we get him out?" Gajeel asked, dropping down next to her, his hands reaching for the carrier.

"Wait," Levy exclaimed, grabbing his hands," You might scare him. It's best to let him come out on his own."

"Alright," Gajeel muttered, his eyes glued on their entangled fingers. Levy also took notice but didn't pull away.

"I think it's really amazing that you chose to get a cat," Levy mumbled softly, her eyes down. But suddenly, she felt Gajeel remove one of his hands, only to place it on her cheek, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"_We_ chose to get a cat," Gajeel replied, stroking her cheek with his thumb, gently.

"W-we?" Levy stuttered, blushing.

"Sure," Gajeel smirked," I don't know what the heck I'm doing. I'm gonna need your help looking after our kitten."

"Our kitten," Levy repeated, warmly, gently squeezing his hand. Gajeel smiled and squeezed back before feeling a warm paw on his leg.

Wait…

Paw?

"Meow!"

Gajeel and Levy looked down to see the tiny black kitten standing up on it's back legs, it's paws resting on Gajeel and Levy's intertwined hands.

"Welcome home, little guy!"


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh my god! He's so cute!" Lucy cooed, as Levy swiped through the dozen's of pictures of her new fur baby. She'd decided to pop into the gym to grab her favourite body wash she'd forgotten last time and she'd bumped into Lucy who had heard about the new kitten.

"Isn't Lily kind of a girly name though?" Natsu asked, eager to pick a fight. His long time rival (and though he'd deny it, friend) Gray was away on vacation with Juvia and he already felt the itch. Lucy quickly scowled at him, silencing him.

"Gajeel named him Pantherlily," Levy explained," but it seems like a mouthful. So I just call him Lily."

"He seems so sweet," Lucy grinned.

"Where is everyone, by the way?" Levy asked, looking around. When she'd first arrived, she was surprised to be greeted by Lucy behind the counter. The gym was lacking its usual setting of noise and chaos.

"Gramps was telling us that we're shutting up early today, so none of the classes are running," Natsu explained," So me and Luce volunteered to manage the desk and keep an eye on people who just want to use the equipment."

"Is it a holiday or something?" Levy wondered aloud, thinking back to her mini calendar. Lucy and Natsu quickly exchanged looks.

"Actually we really aren't too sure," Lucy said with a small shrug.

"The only hint is that tonight we're going to Tenrou," Natsu exclaimed, a small spark flickering in his eyes.

"Isn't that a club?" Levy asked.

"Yeah," Lucy explained," So the owner of the club is actually the original owner of Fairy Tail Gym but she decided to pass it down to Makorav and open up the club."

Suddenly Lucy was grinning," Hey Levy, since Juvia isn't here, we have an extra spot in our booth."

"Oh no," Levy thought silently, remembering her past experiences in clubs. Despite having such a flat chest, her ass would often have a bruise across it the next day, the result of creeps feeling totally justified in groping her.

"You should totally come with us!" Lucy exclaimed," I mean, we've barely hung out and I think we'd have such a good time."

Levy considered her options. She could either turn Lucy down and spend the evening watching reruns of Friends or ...

"Sure, why not!" Levy grinned. She was ina relationship now with a rather possessive ex-gangster, so that took care of the groping issue. Lucy's face lit up even more (if it was physically possible) and she let out a little squeal.

"Oh my gosh! That's great! Hey we should get ready together!"

…

Thus, currently, Levy was sitting in Lucy's overly pink room as her friend began to scourge her closet in hopes of finding something suitable for the evening ahead of them.

"I'm not too sure what the occasion is, but I think that it's something big," Lucy exclaimed from deep within the closet," so no jeans, I think. We'll need to go big!"

"I don't know what I'm going to wear," Levy chuckled, thinking of her rather bare and plain closet at home. The only "party" clothes she had were the ones she wore to the Fairy Tail bar that first night but Lucy had insisted she couldn't wear it again so soon.

"I think I might have something," Lucy replied, grabbing a massive suitcase from the top before tossing it onto the bed.

"What's this?" Levy asked, startled as the black canvas bag bounced on the mattress next to her.

"Well, before my growth spurt," Lucy said, looking down at her curvy body," I used to be about the same size as you. I kept a lot of the stuff, so maybe you could find something."

Levy nodded and began to go through the clothes. A lot of it was a little outdated but she managed to find a dark grey dress with glitter through it. It was tight and the front was ruched up. It seemed to be about Levy's size too.

"That's going to look incredible on you!" Lucy exclaimed, coming out the closet with a bright fuschia dress in hand," What do you think of this?"

"You're going to look so good!"

"Well then," Lucy smiled, pulling out her curling iron," let's move onto hair."

…

Later that night, they were ready to hit the town.

Lucy had insisted on curling Levy's hair and doing her makeup. Her eyes were smokey but her lips were covered in a simple gloss. The dress was amazing and was complimented by a small pair of black kitten heels. Lucy had talked about how Gajeel was going to love it, making Levy blush.

Lucy looked amazing though. Her dress was a one shoulder body con and it clung to each of her magnificent curves. She'd straightened her hair and put it into a high ponytail. Her makeup was a lot more simple with just a little mascara and eyeliner. She was wearing hoop earrings and tall nude heels that made Levy cringe to look at. The last time she'd tried on heels those tall, she'd looked like a drunk giraffe on roller skates but Lucy walked like she was on clouds.

"Gajeel's going to love your look," Lucy giggled, taking in her friend's expression. However, Levy decided that it was time for a little payback.

"I'm sure Natsu's going to love yours too," she calmly replied. Lucy gave a little squeak and nearly fell over, only stopping herself from kissing the ground as she grabbed the counter.

"L-levy!"

"It's true," Levy snickered, glad she could give her friend a taste of her own medicine.

"Oh look at the time!" Lucy exclaimed, still blushing as she grabbed her bag and phone," We need to go!"

Levy rolled her eyes but followed Lucy out to the waiting cab.

Soon enough they arrived at the club, where they weren't even I.D. surprisingly.

"I thought this was a club," Levy frowned as she put away her driver's license. She carried that thing around religiously, her young looks always being questioned.

"It is, but the club has been shut down for us tonight, so there's no need for I.D," Lucy quickly explained as they walked in.

Immediately, Levy was hit by a wave of noise and lights flashing. The club was crowded with people laughing and dancing. As her eyes adjusted to the poor lighting, she began to pick out faces.

At the back, Wendy was there in a two piece, pouting as the bartender pointed at the 18 only sign. The bottom consisted of a tight dark blue skirt and the top was cropped with long sleeves. Her hair was up in a bun, making her look slightly older, though not much. Nearby was Mest, trying not to laugh at her predicament.

On the mini stage was Cana, her legs wrapped around a pole. Cana's dress was… eye catching to say the least. Black leather wrapped around her body to form a tight, strapless dress. Laxus was nearby, enjoying the show.

Blushing at the display, Erza sat nearby wearing a white long sleeved short dress with a massive v neck, showing off her ample cleavage. Her hair was down in soft curls, pinned back on one side with a small flower clip.

Some cheers drew Levy's attention to the dancefloor where the two Strauss girls were having a blast. Mira and Lisanna looked incredible as expected for the former models. Lisanna was wearing a high neck baby blue dress whilst her sister was wearing a black long sleeved bodycon.

"It sure is busy, huh?" Levy laughed, only to be met with silence. Lucy had disappeared, well more like been pulled away by Natsu who was happy to see his friend. Levy took note of the blush on her friend's face and quickly made note of it for later.

"Now, what's a shrimp like you doing here?" a deep voice rumbled behind her. Levy smiled, but didn't turn around.

"Just out on the town," she replied coolly, before turning around," Hi, Gajeel."

"Hey, Levy," he smiled, looking down at her.

"You look nice," Levy blushed. His tight white tee and leather jacket gave him the ultimate bad boy look but it was nice to know that underneath was a guy who liked cats and cooking.

"You look great too," Gajeel smirked, before bending down to whisper in her ear," Good enough to eat."

Levy blushed, but before she could say anything, Cana came up to her, having left her pole with shots in her hands.

"What's up, Levy?" she exclaimed loudly as she pushed the drinks into her friend's hands," Come on, let's drink!"

Before Gajeel could say anything, Levy quickly threw back the shot, before coughing. Cana cackled in delight and quickly dragged her victim to the bar. Standing behind the bar was an Asian man with tattoos and his hair was in a man bun.

"Hiya, darling," he drawled when he saw Cana," What can I get you?"

"I want a Cana special," she purred, leaning across the bar, her breasts pressing down on the oak counter.

"Coming right up!" he chuckled.

"What's a Cana special?" Levy asked.

"Oh my god! I forgot!" Cana shrieked before calling over the bartender," Bacchus, this is Levy."

"Hello, darling," he smiled, taking in her tight dress and perky chest.

"Ah ah, be careful!" Cana chuckled, wagging her finger in Bacchus's face," she's Gajeel's girl."

Bacchus immediately dropped the flirting, but was still smiling at the two of them.

"Well then, Levy," he smiled," Looks like we need to make you a special."

"She likes peach stuff!" Cana added.

"Give me a minute then," Bacchus grinned, before sliding a strange multicolored drink over to Cana," One Cana's Kidney Killer."

"What's in it?" Levy asked, wrinkling her nose at the strong scent.

"Bacchus won't tell me," Cana laughed," but trust me, I'm the only one whose been able to stand up to this baby."

"So what does he mean by a special?" Levy continued, as she watched the man pull out different measures and bottles.

"Everyone who comes here either a gym worker or close friend gets a special cocktail made for them," Cana said, pointing at the board above them. Levy looked up.

On it in chalk, she recognized many of the names.

Lucy's Stellar Sipper.

Scarlett O'Hara.

The Firebreather

Frozone

Juvia's Julep

Black Steel.

The list went on and on.

She was so distracted by the board that she didn't even hear Bacchus calling her name.

"Levy!" he exclaimed, finally getting her attention," Here ya go!"

A tall cocktail glass slid over to her. It was an opaque pinky orange color and was bubbling.

"What's in it?"

"I never reveal my recipes," Bacchus laughed," But I promise you'll love it."

Levy took a sip. She wanted to be polite. But…

It was incredible!

The peachy flavour was incredible and the bubbles ran across her tongue, making each taste bud explode.

"I'll tell you one thing," he whispered," There's real peach juice in there!"

"What do you think?" Cana asked coyly.

Levy slammed down her empty glass.

"I'll have another one!"

But before Bacchus could even start, a hand was wrapped around her waist.

"I think you've had enough," Gajeel said, his firm voice making it clear that Levy was not going to be drinking again tonight.

"I'm fine Gajeel," Levy pouted, ignoring her friend's coos.

"Trust me," Gajeel said, shaking his head," Give it half an hour and you'll be thanking me."

"Fine," Levy grumbled," But I wanna dance!"

Gajeel could clearly see that the alcohol was affecting her brain. But he couldn't say no to her.

"Fine," Gajeel exclaimed, grabbing her hand as they headed out to the dance floor," One dance."

Now, it was Levy pulling Gajeel, her small hand entwined in his as she dragged him onto the dancefloor, weaving through the crowd until they found a small pocket of space. Gajeel seemed a little unsure, looking around to see if anyone was watching them. No one was, thankfully. However, his eyes quickly snapped down to the beautiful girl in front of him, facing away from him as she danced. She looked like sin.

Levy felt a little nervous, but the drinks earlier managed to ease down the fears as she danced. She closed her eyes and mind as she simply felt the beat, moving her hips as she swayed aimlessly. Her hands seemed to have a mind of her own, almost as though this was in her blood, a primal part of her that simply ran on instinct. She couldn't help but open her eyes in shock, however, when she felt Gajeel's rough hands around her waist, pulling her against his body as he swayed with the music as well. Looking over her shoulder, Gajeel smirked at her, pulling her back slightly more as though to tell her, you're mine.

They didn't notice how Cana smirked at them from the bar as she drank or Mirajane's squeals of excitement quickly smothered by her little sister's hand or Lucy slyly taking a picture of them from across the room as she sat with Natsu.

The only thing they could feel was the heat between them, the raw emotion of not only passion but love.

However, they were soon pulled out of their world as the music died down. Makorav was standing high above them where the DJ should have been, microphone in his hand.

"Listen up brats!" he exclaimed, a massive grin on his face," We don't often have days like this so today is a special day indeed. Tonight, we are celebrating Fairy Tail!"

Whoops and cheers could be heard from all over the bar.

"But," Makorav continued," tonight we are also celebrating love."

Suddenly, a voice was heard in the middle of the dance floor. Everyone turned to see Jellal walking towards Erza, a microphone in his hands.

"Erza Scarlett," he began, a shy smile resting on his tattooed face.

"J-jellal!" Erza blushed, pleased to see him," What are you doing?"

"Erza," he continued, ignoring her question. Erza was suddenly pushed forward onto the center of the dancefloor, in front of her boyfriend," Erza, even when we were kids, I knew you were special. And not just because of your beautiful hair.``

Everyone laughed at that as Erza nervously began to play with the end of said hair.

"Scarlett, even when I fell under the spell of Nirvana, you didn't give up on me. You kept pushing me, chasing me. You didn't simply accept it."

"Even when I tried to hurt you, you still tried to find me. When the police came, you let me go. I can never thank you enough for that, babe. You knew that I needed time to process what had happened. You never failed to visit me, bring me gifts. You gave up your free time for me. Even though we didn't know when I'd be released, you still stuck by me."

Jellal began to bend down, causing Erza to realise what was happening. She gave a small gasp and tears began to flood her eyes.

"Erza Scarlett," Jellal continued, pulling out a sleek black box," I love you. I don't deserve you, but I'm selfish. So, will you let me love you for the rest of our lives?"

The pause only lasted a second after his proposal but it was a moment of held breaths, widened eyes. Everyone knew what Erza would say; of that, there was no question. But still, even then, you could cut the silent tension in the room with a knife.

"Of course I do!" Erza exclaimed, jumping at him. Jellal fell onto his back, the box rolling out of his hands as Erza bent down to kiss him.


	24. Chapter 24

Gajeel was back in the club, the lights and music irritating him. Over his time at Fairy Tail, he'd gotten better at socializing with others, but he still found situations like this uncomfortable. There was only so much a man could take. However, all his stress seemed to melt away when he saw her.

Levy was standing on the stage, wearing that tight silver dress. Her long creamy legs seemed to glisten under the changing lights. He loved seeing Levy like this. Her normal librarian get up was cute but seeing her like this made him think of his times at Phantom Lord. He was King there and dressed like that, she was his Queen.

She didn't seem to notice him yet but simply nodded at the DJ who began to play some nameless song. The beat started slowly, but was definitely there, like a heartbeat. Levy grabbed the pole and began to move against it. Her eyes caught Gajeel's and she beckoned him over, a smirk on her face.

He walked over, completely under her spell. The people around them disappeared. When he arrived at the stage, her dress faded away, leaving her in just a pair of black lace panties. Her perky tits jiggling slightly as she twirled and hung herself upside down on the pole, her hands running over her smooth body. Her mouth was slightly open, her eyes fogged over with something. He reached out to thumb her pretty pink nipple but she quickly pulled away giggling.

"Gajeel," she purred," Ring. Ring."

Wait…

Gajeel shot up out of his bed, his body sweaty and his boxers tight as he glanced at his phone, ringing loudly. The image displayed was a picture he'd taken on the sly of Levy, asleep with Lily cuddled into her. He quickly picked up the phone, trying to not sound completely wrecked.

"Gajeel! Let me in!" Levy exclaimed, clearly sounding frustrated," We don't have all morning!"

"Coming," he groaned, before hanging up. Gajeel pulled himself out of bed, willing his erection to disappear. Thankfully he managed to control himself by the time he opened the door to reveal his girlfriend in sweats, carrying a dress and a small bag of makeup.

"Let's hurry!" Levy said, rushing past him," We only have a few hours till the wedding!"

…

"You're inviting me?" Levy asked slowly, sure she had heard the redhead wrong. She'd gone to the gym to visit Gajeel but she'd been stopped by the recently engaged woman.

"Of course," Erza smiled, handing Levy a creamy envelope with her name written in cursive," You're practically part of the Fairy Tail family now," She suddenly frowned,"Do you not want to come?"

"Of course I do!" Levy panicked, waving her hands frantically," I'm really happy, I was just a little confused, that's all!"

"Good," Erza smiled, before suddenly looking a little uncomfortable,"Well, there is one thing."

Levy waited for Erza to continue.

"I really do like you Levy, but I don't really think we're close enough for me to ask you to be a bridesmaid," Erza mumbled, her face matching her hair.

"That's fine," Levy smiled," I totally get it. I'm just happy to be invited."

"The thing is though…" Erza continued," Jellal wants to ask Gajeel to be one of his groomsmen. So, he'd be partnered up with one of my bridesmaids. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, of course," Levy said, though a little less sure than before. All the girls at Fairy Tail were stunning and she wasn't overly comfortable seeing one of them one her boyfriend's arm. Suddenly she felt someone behind her.

"You don't need to worry Levy," Lisanna giggled," Gajeel isn't really my type. I prefer someone more like you."

Levy's brain blanked.

"Eh?"

"I'm gay as a rainbow," Lisanna smiled," so there's no need to panic."

"I-I wasn't worried!" Levy babbled, suddenly feeling guilty for doubting her friend's here.

"Well, that's settled then," Erza smiled," Make sure you RSVP."

...

Levy quickly hung her dress on the hook of the bedroom door. She had woken up late and had rushed over to Gajeel's house, only to be met with silence. Apparently, he'd slept in too.

"Have you got everything ready?" she called out to Gajeel.

"Yeah," he grumbled, gesturing to his closet. Levy went and opened it. Gajeel prepared himself for her reaction.

"It's all wrinkled!" she exclaimed, before turning to glare at him," You can't go like this!"

"I'm not really sure how to iron," Gajeel confessed. Levy sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"I'll do it once I'm done with my shower," Levy said, grabbing her makeup bag. Gajeel gulped, imagining Levy in his shower.

…

Levy turned on the water and began to pull out her products so she was all ready. The bathroom didn't have a lock, but she knew that Gajeel wouldn't come in. Despite his flirtatious and (at times) downright sexual comments, he always paused, waiting for her permission.

Once the water was warm enough, she stripped off and stepped in, sighing as she felt the water ease her muscles. She quickly grabbed her peach shampoo and began to lather up her hair, feeling the suds building. She had begun to love the scent even more after her time at Fairy Tail. She rinsed her hair and put in some conditioner before grabbing her peach scented foam wash and a razor. She quickly went over her legs, managing not to nick them. Her underarms were still smooth from her shower a few days earlier but she ran over them just in case. Finally, she rinsed out the conditioner and turned off the water before it dawned on her.

Where were the towels?

The bathroom was very plain and after a few minutes of looking around it became clear that the only towel was a tiny hand towel. That left her with two choices. She could use the tiny hand towel or…

Levy sighed. She was going to have to call for Gajeel. She was completely soaked and the hand towel was already damp.

"Gajeel!" she yelled, waiting for a response. She heard his footsteps as he neared the door.

"You alright in there?" he yelled back, his voice slightly muffled by the door.

"I-I forgot a towel!"

…

"I-I forgot a towel!"

Gajeel had to take a deep breath to resist pulling the door open.

"I'll go get ya one."

Gajeel didn't wait to hear her response, instead rushing to the laundry room, where he grabbed a clean towel before heading back. He started to open the door, but as the handle twisted, he heard a squeal.

"W-wait a second!" Levy said. He heard the screech of the metal rings on the shower curtain being yanked across," Okay!"

Gajeel opened the door and had to cover his mouth to stop the erotic growl from escaping. He then thanked whatever deity was above.

The shower curtain was thin and Gajeel could see Levy's figure as a silhouette. His eyes took in the shadow, hinting at her curves. He quickly put the towel next to the shower and left, not bothering to say anything.

…

Once she was wrapped up in her towel, she stepped out the bathroom, bumping into Gajeel. She quickly tightened her grip on the towel as she looked up at him.

"S-showers free!" Levy blushed. Gajeel nodded and moved around her.

Levy went into his bedroom and pulled a chair up to the mirror as she began to get ready. When she was done, she looked incredible. Her hair was curled and she'd pinned her bangs back before adding a buttercup bow. She wore the dress she'd worn when Gajeel had met her family. Her makeup was light, with tango lipstick and some mascara.

She quickly found the iron and set to work ironing Gajeel's white button down and charcoal pants. The suit jacket was thankfully not wrinkled so she managed to finish quickly. Once he was finished,Gajeel looked incredible, of course. The white button down strained across his massive chest and the charcoal suit made him look powerful, like one of those rich and powerful men in the paperback novels found in the romance section of the library. The light mauve tie was also a nice touch. His hair was pulled back into a bun.

"Ready?" Gajeel said. Levy nodded and they got out to his car, before beginning the drive to the wedding.

...

They soon arrived at the Kardia Cathedral where Levy gave Gajeel a quick kiss before heading to her seat. She was running a little late, but not too badly as she slunk into the pew. She had chosen to sit on the bride's side as she knew Erza better than Jellal. As she sat, she took in everyone around her. Next to her was a woman with green hair wearing a lovely brown dress chatting with a man with spiky black hair in a brown suit. In between them was a young girl, who was babbling with excitement as she wriggled in her seat. A few aisles down sat Bickslow and Evergreen. The man was in a bright purple suit and was clearly enjoying annoying Ever who was wearing a bright green dress. Behind her sat Wendy in a mint shift dress and Mest sat next to her in a maroon suit. Of course, there were other guests but there were far too many for Levy to recognize. Sharply contrasting the bride's overflowing rows, the groom's side was surprisingly quiet with only two people sitting there. They were both females, around the same age as Levy. The first had bright pink hair in two dutch braids. She was smiling and practically bouncing on the edge of her seat. She was wearing a cotton candy dress which had a sheer top that went to her neck. The woman next to her was quite different, sitting there with a cool expression. She had dark hair which Levy at first thought was black but when the light hit it, she could see it was actually a deep purple. Her dress was tight, showing off her curves. It was black and long sleeved.

"Say, aren't you Gajeel's gal?" a smokey southern voice said next to her. Levy turned to see that the green haired woman was talking to her.

"Yes," Levy smiled, though she was silently wondering just how many people knew of their relationship.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya," she drawled, giving her a big grin," My name's Bisca. This is Alzack and this is our daughter, Asuka."

"Hi!" the little girl exclaimed loudly.

"Hello," Levy giggled, before turning back to the parents," My name's Levy."

However, before they could continue, a soft music began to play. Lucy had managed to convince an old friend of hers who went by the name Lyra to perform at the wedding. The musician was rather famous, so to have her at the wedding was a definitely a special treat. The doors of the cathedral opened and everyone turned to see Jellal enter with the officiant next to him. Levy felt a little sad for the couple as normally the parents of the bride and groom were first to enter, but in this case, they'd started with the groom. Jellal looked a little nervous, though it was a happy kind. There were a few wolf whistles here and there but he managed to remain calm as he took his place next to the elderly man. A few minutes went by before the wedding party began to enter. Lyra strummed her harp and Levy recognized the melody. Nocturne 2 by Chopin.

The first to enter were Laxus and Cana. Laxus was the best man whilst Cana was simply a bridesmaid but it didn't really matter too much. Besides, there was no way Cana was letting Mira walk down the aisle with Laxus, even if they were practically sisters. Cana looked gorgeous as she strutted down the aisle on Laxus's arm and she bloody well knew it. Erza had let the girls pick their own dresses so long as they were purple. Cana had gone for a lilac bodycon dress with a pair of nude heels. Her hair was in two buns, not something typically seen at a wedding, but if someone was going to be "different" it would be Cana. Next to enter was Elfman and Mirajane. Elfman was proud to escort his big sister down the aisle, though Evergreen looked a little green. Mirajane looked beautiful of course and many of the men wished they were the one walking her down. She was wearing a bardot dress which flowed out at her waist and was in a color called eminence. Her hair was down, including her bangs. Next came Lisanna and Gajeel. Levy felt her heart soar as she watched her boyfriend. Knowing that the ruggedly good looking man was hers made her feel a sense of pride. He looked a little uncomfortable with the attention but when he saw Levy ogling him, he gave her a cheeky wink. Lisanna saw this and was quick to tease Gajeel. She was wearing a mauve bell-sleeved dress that stopped above her knees. Her short hair was kept as it normally was. Next was Lucy and Natsu. Lucy was wearing a strapless dress in a color called pearly purple and her hair was in a high bun with a few bits loose, framing her heart shaped face beautifully. However, Lucy's entrance wasn't as smooth as the other's had been. Without warning, Lucy let out a squeak as she tripped. Everyone gasped, waiting to hear her crash to the ground. Even Levy couldn't help but turn away. Instead, they were shocked as Natsu grabbed her and scooped her up princess style. He proceeded to carry her down the aisle like that with her blushing the whole way. Next was Juvia and Gray. Levy had been delighted to hear that they had started dating officially during their trip to Russia. Juvia was wearing a slip dress in a thistle color. Her hair was straightened and fell down her back. She clung onto Gray's arm but instead of pushing her away, he smiled down at her before walking down.

Finally, the ever familiar lulls of "the Bride's March" began to play.

Everyone stood as the church doors opened revealing Erza. The red head was stunning. Her dress was a tea length white gown with elbow length sleeves and a lace back. Her bright scarlet hair was pulled back into a low bun with a veil pinned into it. Her shoes were white satin heels. Around her neck was a necklace with a sapphire pendant, a gift from her soon to be husband. Next to her was Makorav, who looked like a proud father. He had chosen to wear a white suit. Erza had to bend down a little to hold his hand as he guided her down the aisle but no one dared to laugh. Most of the people at Fairy Tail regarded Master as a father figure, something they had lacked in their lives beforehand. In Erza's other hand was a bouquet of blue moon roses. Levy had noticed Jellal's bright red tie and recognised the significance of all the colors, including the wedding parties outfits.

As they reached the altar, Master placed Erza's hand into Jellal's, squeezing the two of them for a second before going to sit at the front. Years after, Master would continue to deny the tears that had shone in his eyes as he gave away his adopted daughter, but everyone knew the truth.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union between Erza Titania Scarlet and Jellal Mystogan-Siegrain Fernandes," Yajima began, his old voice echoing in the church. He was a retired politician who had given up his position of power and wealth for a more simpler life, as a officiant and a caterer.

"I would like to take the time to share a little bit about the couple," he continued," I had the pleasure to meet with Miss Scarlet and Mister Fernandes a few months ago, when they contacted me in regards to being their officiant."

"Their story was truly inspiring. Hearing the trials and tribulations they have faced, I am confident that they will be able to face any of the challenges of marriage."

"I've known Erza since she was a little girl and to be honest, I never thought I'd see this day."

The church burst into laughter at this, Erza blushing furiously.

"The day she was adopted by Makorav, I went to visit her. As a tradition, I bring the children a little gift. I asked Makorav to ask her what she wanted and when he told me, I thought he was lying. She asked for a blade. To defend herself."

Levy had never heard much about Erza's past but hearing this, she had to steel herself.

"I couldn't get her that, obviously, but instead I offered to pay for self defence lessons. She agreed and it broke my heart, to hear a child only wish to be able to protect themself. I watched Erza grow up, becoming a beautiful, intelligent and deadly woman. But she had put up walls around her heart. She loved everyone at Fairy Tail but she never opened up to someone special."

"The first time I heard about Jellal was when he was on the news, as a man who had strapped a bomb to himself at a local station, screaming for Nirvana. I watched, unable to look away, when I caught a glimpse of red on the TV."

You could hear pin drop in the church. Jellal's smile had slightly fallen but Erza squeezed his hand, giving him a small smile.

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Erza, my stone hearted soldier, being held back by police as she screamed out to him, begging him to stop. I couldn't see much from a little old television, but I saw the moment the words reached young Jellal. I saw him cry, letting them arrest him."

"Since that day, Erza would visit Jellal regularly. I was there at the trial. Erza later begged me to help her find a lawyer and I did. Thus Jellal was released."

"I believe they need each other so I am here today to ensure they are together, as husband and wife. I would now ask that the rings be brought forward."

Laxus and Mira stepped forward, each handing the groom and bride a small creamy velvet pouch before stepping back.

"The bride and groom will now exchange vows," Yajima said before stepping back, allowing the couple to speak. Jellal began first.

"I, Jellal Mystogan-Siegrain Fernandes , take you, Erza Titania Scarlet, to be my wife, and these things I promise you: I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help, and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you as we have been forgiven; and I will try with you better to understand ourselves and the world we live in; through the best and worst of what is to come, and as long as we live," Jellal exclaimed, his words overflowing with pure emotion as he slipped a silver ring onto Erza's finger.

"Now, for the bride."

"I, Erza Titania Scarlet, take you, Jellal Mystogan-Siegrain Fernandes, to be my husband, and these things I promise you: I will be faithful to you and honest with you; I will respect, trust, help, and care for you; I will share my life with you; I will forgive you as we have been forgiven; and I will try with you better to understand ourselves and the world we live in; through the best and worst of what is to come, and as long as we live," she whispered, but the church was quiet enough to hear, as she placed a matching ring onto Jellal.

"Through the power of God above and the state, I declare them to be lawfully wedded husband and wife," he announced before turning to Jellal," You may kiss the bride!"

Before Erza could say anything, Jellal grabbed her face and pulled her in. The moment their lips touch, the church erupted into a roar of cheers and whistles. Erza pulled back after a few minutes, red faced but smiling.


	25. Chapter 25

After the wedding, the guests began the walk to the nearby Akane resort. It wasn't far at all, but Levy was grateful for choosing a pair of kitten heels. She couldn't help but pity some of the women who had chosen much taller heels and were leaning on their friends and partners for support. Levy glanced back down at her phone, where she'd pulled up directions for the venue. It was only a few more minutes before she had arrived at the five star hotel.

The resort was gorgeous, with marble columns and water fountains INSIDE the building. Soft music was playing in the background and the only sound was the clicking of her heels on the tiles. She took her time to admire the structure as they were escorted by the manager to one of the many large function rooms. A sign outside one of the rooms read "The Fernandes Reception".

It was a large ballroom, with pale walls and long silk curtains. There was a balcony of one side and on the other side were windows, showing off the gorgeous beach. There were round tables, covered in white silk tablecloths. On each was a centrepiece consisting of purple flowers. A larger area was kept free for dancing and there was a booth set up for the DJ.

Soon all the guests were there, sipping champagne and chatting amongst their friends. However, as Levy looked around, there didn't seem to be many people she knew. Wendy and Mest were in the middle of a deep conversation and she didn't want to interrupt. Turning around to grab another drink, she bumped into something.

"Sorry!" she blurted, before meeting dark, cool eyes. More like someone.

"It's quite alright," the woman said, smoothing down her dress. That's when Levy realised who she was.

"Ah, you were on the groom's side!" Levy exclaimed. The woman nodded, betraying no emotion.

"I'm Levy," she said, extending out her hand; however, the woman only looked at it as if she was a statue. Levy suddenly felt rather small and awkward, her hand returning to her side.

"Don't be so cold, Ultear," a bubbly voice said from behind. Levy turned to see the other woman, the one with pink hair, standing behind her. There was something familiar about her though…

"Dr. Meredy!" Levy gasped," I didn't recognize you!"

The woman in front of her was completely different from their go to psychologist.

"Ah, hello Miss Levy!" Meredy chuckled," What a coincidence!"

Suddenly, the doors opened and the wedding party entered, minus the newlyweds. Everyone grew excited, knowing that Erza and Jellal would enter soon. The room became more lively, as the most rambunctious members of Fairy Tail began to celebrate.

Trailing behind the rest of the group, Gajeel looked around before spotting his tiny girlfriend, chatting with some pink haired girl. He quickly walked over to her, grinning down at her. Levy noticed him approaching and smiled up at him.

"You did so well!" Levy exclaimed, giving him a hug once he was in reach. Meredy giggled and decided to let the couple have their moment, slinking back into the crowd. Gajeel blushed, looking away. He wasn't used to the lovey dovey affection that came from being in a relationship, but he was trying his best, knowing it made Levy happy.

"Tch, wasn't that difficult."

"Still," Levy continued, looking up at him," I thought you looked very handsome."

"Really?" Gajeel smirked," Handsome, eh?" Though he wasn't big on cuddling and silly pet names, he was more than happy to flirt with and tease her.

"Gajeel, stop!" Levy whined, covering her reddening face," I'm trying to be cool!"

"Let me show you how it's done then," Gajeel laughed before bending down. He brushed her hair away and placed his mouth next to her ear.

"You look good, Miss McGarden," he purred, softly so that only Levy could hear," Good enough to eat."

Levy felt her temperature shoot up as she stood frozen. Her boyfriend laughed and straightened back up, knowing he had won.

"See?"

"You-" Levy began, ready to give him an earful before she was interrupted by the DJ, who seemed very excited. Hopefully, he wouldn't be like those sad individuals forced to play at awkward school dances, making everyone cringe.

"Alright, let's get this party started!"

Levy let out a small sigh. She couldn't have everything.

"Now, please welcome Mr. and Mrs. Fernandes!" the sandy haired man boomed, gesturing to the large oak doors. The doors were opened and newlyweds entered, hand in hand. Everyone began to applaud them as they walked into the middle of the room. Erza gave the DJ a signal.

"The newlywed's would like to begin dinner!"

Levy was sure she heard someone who sounded like Natsu yell, "Finally!", but she wasn't too sure, until she heard Lucy chastise him. She bit the inside of her cheek, stopping the laugh threatening to escape. However, she could hear Gajeel snicker from behind her.

The dinner was lovely. Knowing that everyone had a variety of tastes and large appetites, Erza had decided to have the meal served in a buffet style. Yajima, the officiant, was also a caterer and had organised the meal, ensuring there was something for everyone. There was plenty to go around too. Levy followed the crowd, losing Gajeel in the process. Eyeing all the delicacies, she wasn't sure what to get but she decided on a plate of pasta with crispy chorizo, sun dried tomatoes and spinach.

Grabbing her filled up plate, Levy looked for a place to sit. But to her surprise, there was no seating chart. The couple had decided to keep it rather informal, letting people sit with their friends and whoever they wished. Whilst Levy completely understood their reasoning, it made her a little unnerved, reminding her of her days at school where she would stand with her tray, unsure of where to sit.

"Looking for a spot?" a voice said behind her. Levy turned to see Erza standing there, holding her own plate piled high with food. The bride looked even more beautiful up close, her makeup flawless. She was practically glowing, though more from joy than any product.

"Yeah," Levy chuckled, before remembering who she was speaking to" Congratulations by the way!"

"Thank you," Erza smiled, before gesturing for Levy to follow her. She followed the bride to a rather cramped table where the groom saw them.

"Pull up a chair," Jellal laughed, gesturing to a tiny spot next to Gajeel. Levy did just that, sitting close to her boyfriend, who had settled on a plate of meat. Eyeing the unbalanced meal, she gave him a nudge.

"You can't just eat meat," Levy whispered.

"Watch me," Gajeel replied, giving her a smirk.

However, before Gajeel could prove his point, the sound of clinking glass caused everyone to turn to face Makarov, who was standing on one of the tables. He cleared his throat with a cough before he began.

"Alright, listen up brats," he exclaimed," Today is a big day for Fairy Tail."

"For those who don't know me, I'm Makorav and I'm very lucky to be the guardian of all these kiddos."

"I want to first say thanks to everyone for coming today."

"It's a special day for a father when he gives his daughter away in marriage. However, I'm not losing a daughter. I'm gaining a son!"

There were loud cheers at that statement and Makorav waited for everyone to calm down.

"Erza, my dear, you have certainly grown up," Makorav said with a soft smile," I still remember the little girl who walked through my doors, standing strong despite being covered in bruises and burns. I knew you'd achieve greatness which you most certainly have. Erza, dear, even though you'll be a Fernandes, you will always be a part of Fairy Tail."

"Jellal," he began, turning to the man in question," I wish you great happiness and peace. But if you ever hurt Erza, well… you'll have all of Fairy Tail coming after you!"

"To Erza and Jellal!"

Everyone let out a roar of approval when they heard the second clink. Everyone turned but to their surprise, it wasn't Laxus. It was the somber woman from earlier, standing tall with her champagne flute.

"I'd first like to thank Laxus for allowing me to do the groom's speech," Ultear said softly," For those who do not know me, I am Ultear, an old friend of Jellal's."

"Jellal and I met a long time ago and I won't bore you with the details. He was a young man, cold and bitter, much like myself. Together we allowed our bitterness to stew, to boil down. However, I managed to break away thanks to Meredy and I went to school, became a psychologist. It was only a few years later, when I had a patient recommended to me. Jellal."

"Whilst Jellal was imprisoned, I visited him, not only as his psychologist but as a friend as well. We talked about our pasts, our regrets and our hope for the future. The one consistency was Erza. His pasts, his regrets and his hopes for the future were built around his new wife."

"Jellal, I can only wish you great happiness. You deserve it."

She cleared her throat, before raising her glass.

"To the groom!"

"To the groom!" the room yelled back. Jellal gave her a small nod, letting her know he appreciated her words.

Finally, the last toast. The soft clinking of glass was once again heard and everyone turned to the speaker.

"Hello!" a bubbly voice said. Mirajane stood, holding her glass of champagne in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Erza and I have known each other since we were kids. We didn't always have the best relationship. We used to constantly fight. But over time, we became good friends. However, there was one big difference between us."

"I have a little nickname around Fairy Tail: The Matchmaker."

The crowd began to laugh, whilst those who had the joy of the matchmaker's…. interest in their romantic relationships let out a groan.

"I love romance and I always want to see my friends happy. Erza, on the other hand, seemed to never have time to deal with romance. She constantly pushed away advances. But one day, when we were at her place and had a few too many drinks, she showed me something in her closet." Erza seemed to know where this story was going, her eyes widening in horror.

"It was the beautiful dress she's wearing today. I asked her why she had a wedding dress in the back of her closet and what she told me stunned me. She said," I'm waiting for him."."

Erza was bright red as this story was being told. Jellal was staring at his new bride, clearly unaware of this little fact.

"She never told me who it was, but once I met Jellal, the answer became pretty clear," Mira continued," so I'm glad that dress is finally being put to use."

"Erza, you will always have us. We love you and I, along with everyone here, wish you great happiness! To the bride!"

"To the bride!" the guests exclaimed, before tucking into their meal and chatting with their friends.

…

After the meals were finished and the plates were cleared, the first dance began. Lucy had insisted on giving the couple dance lessons, not wanting poor Jellal to be ill from Erza's… unusual style. The lessons had seemed to pay off as the couple glided around the floor, swaying to "la vie en rose". Erza had a soft smile on her face, matching Jellal's as their foreheads touched, eyes closed.

Levy stared at the couple. The sweet melodies, the swishing of fabric, it all conjured up thoughts of what her own wedding would be like one day. Of course, she blushed and waved off the thought. She and Gajeel had not been dating long enough to consider something so… permanent. But still…

She snapped out of her fantasies as the final note played, the guests applauding the couple.

Soon after came the father daughter dance. The dance was a little awkward given the height difference between Makorav and the bride, but it was undeniably sweet. Jellal and Ultear also danced together, the former having never met his parents.

Soon, other couples joined the floor. The music changed constantly from fun, flirty beats to soft, swaying classics. Levy had never been the greatest dancer and she could see that Gajeel would find the notion uncomfortable so she decided to just watch the other guests. As her eyes moved over the crowd, she was able to pick out the different couples.

Juvia was swaying with Gray, who was blushing at the close contact.

Lucy was attempting to teach Natsu how to dance, though he was stepping on her toes more than the floor. However, they were both giggling, showing that Lucy wasn't really angry.

Freed had approached Mira, giving her a little awkward bow, holding out his hand to her. Levy watched as Mira hid a laugh behind her hand and gave a little nod, before allowing the man to guide her onto the floor.

A drunken Cana was all over Laxus, of course, who didn't seem to mind, though some of the older couples around them did.

Elfman and Evergreen danced next to each other, though not touching, yet they kept glancing at each other, blushing each time they were caught.

Finally, Levy couldn't help but coo at Wendy and Mest, who were trying to dance together, despite the awkward height difference.

So Levy was content simply watching people. However, that changed when Levy felt her heart stop for a second as she heard a familiar melody.

"Gajeel, can we dance?" Levy asked softly, turning to her boyfriend who was sitting with her. He went to say no, but the look on her face had him nodding and soon they were on the dance floor. Gajeel settled on having one of his hands on her waist and another intertwined with her own. Levy mirrored him, except that her hand was splayed on his chest.

_The book of love is long and boring_

_No one can lift the damn thing_

_It's full of charts and facts and figures_

_And instructions for dancing_

"I love this song," Levy said dreamily," I used to listen to it when I was little."

"What's it about?" Gajeel asked, wanting to know more. It was one of his favourite things, learning new things about her. Each time he felt he had her all figured out, she would let loose a secret, show him something new.

_But I_

_I love it when you read to me_

_And you_

_You can read me anything_

"It's about how love isn't all about the things like flowers and stuff, it's about the important things, like emotions," Levy explained, hoping she made sense.

_The book of love has music in it_

_In fact that's where music comes from_

_Some of it is just transcendental_

_Some of it is just really dumb_

"Mhhmmm," Gajeel hummed, pulling her close.

_But I_

_I love it when you sing to me_

_And you_

_You can sing me anything_

"It reminds me of us."

Gajeel stopped moving for a second, looking down at her. He tilted his head, encouraging her to continue.

_The book of love is long and boring_

_And written very long ago_

_It's full of flowers and heart-shaped boxes_

_And things we're all too young to know_

"Our love isn't like the ones portrayed in the movies," Levy murmured," but it's real. And I love that."

_But I_

_I love it when you give me things_

_And you_

_You ought to give me wedding rings_

Gajeel couldn't find the words he needed to describe how he felt hearing that. Since that day in the old gang building, he'd been worried he wasn't enough. He didn't buy her flowers or take her to fancy restaurants or plan exciting dates. Things that he felt Levy wanted, but he couldn't provide. To hear that she didn't want that, that what they had was enough, made his heart skip a beat.

_And I_

_I love it when you give me things_

_And you_

_You ought to give me wedding rings_

_You ought to give me wedding rings_

The song ended and the next one began up, but the couple didn't even notice. They were still stuck in their own little world. It wasn't until their friends came over that they were shaken away and continued to enjoy the party, each secretly replaying their dance over and over again in their minds.

However, soon the bouquet toss was announced. Erza stood in the middle of the dance floor, the single woman crowded behind her, eager to snatch the bouquet. For some reason, Levy had ended up in the middle of this crowd. The DJ began the countdown.

5

4

3

2

1

Erza tossed the bouquet, the blue roses sailing through the air.

There were gasps and excited yells as the women scrambled for the flowers. There was a small cry of surprise, followed by several groans. However, when the disappointed woman parted, it revealed who had caught the bouquet.

Cana Alberona, blushing as she held the bouquet in disbelief, had won. The normally confident, witty woman was completely shocked, having not expected to catch the flowers. She quickly glanced at Laxus who had a curious expression.

Next came the garter toss. Erza sat on a chair and the males gathered, excited. The Fairy Tail men loved a challenge and they weren't going to back down, even men like Natsu, who didn't really understand the significance of what winning meant. The music began to play and everyone began to clap as Jellal neared his new bride. He bent down and, looking into her eyes, reached under her dress and slipped the garter off. Still maintaining eye contact with the blushing bride, he flicked the garter into the crowd, or more specifically, into the hands of Laxus Dreyar, who stared at the flimsy piece of lace. Makorav began to cheer and everyone began to tease the couple.

Erza seemed impatient to hurry to the next activity.

The cake cutting.

The cake was stunning, a three tier strawberry cake the bride had ordered from her favourite bakery. Erza and Jellal sliced the cake and they decided to skip the tradition of smashing the cake into the other's face, after Erza had threatened to kill him if he wasted a crumb of the precious cake.

The rest of the night was a whirl of drinking, laughing and dancing. Of course, Erza and Jellal snuck off at some point, not wanting an official send off. Once their absence was noted, many began to grin and make teasing remarks, but the party still continued.

Levy was chatting with Lucy when she suddenly felt her phone vibrating. She quickly pulled it out and realised it was her boss calling her.

"I need to take this," she said, apologetically, before slipping out onto the balcony which was empty. She answered the call.

"Hello," Levy said," What's up?

"I'm sorry to do this Levy," the voice sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Levy replied, concerned. Her boss was a sweet old man who had given her the opportunity to work at the library when she was a lot younger. She knew him well and the tone in his voice was one she rarely heard.

"We have to let you go."


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright, so heads up, this chapter contains panic attacks so if that's a trigger for you, you've been warned. I've suffered from panic attacks in the past (heck, still do sometimes) and the methods here I find work. Just for note in this chapter, according to the Fairy Tail Wikipedia, a 100 jewels is the equivalent of $1.**

"I'm sorry," Levy laughed weakly,"What did you say, sir?" Clearly, she was mishearing things. She drank too much champagne. She must have-

"I'm so sorry," the old man continued sadly," but the local council has cut our budget down and I can't afford to have three librarians."

"I… I see," Levy uttered, in complete shock, trying to keep her voice level. She'd been working there for several years now and whilst there had been budget cuts over the years, they'd clearly never been this severe.

"You can come by and collect your things on Monday," the old man reassured her," and I will write you an excellent recommendation."

"Thank you," she said, before hanging up on his rambling apologies.

Levy sunk to her knees, the words finally clicking.

She had just been fired.

"Fuck," Levy whispered, her eyes beginning to water slightly as she looked over the moonlight ocean, the noise of the partygoers inside fading into the background. She didn't often swear but this was serious. Levy lived on a frugal budget. Being a librarian wasn't a well-paying job, but she did… no, had done it because it was her passion. She was careful with her money and didn't have a lot leftover once she'd finished paying her bills. The tiny amount in her bank account would maybe be enough for the next few weeks, but after that?

"The gas and electricity costs 5000 jewels, food will be around 25000 jewels, internet is 5000 jewels…" Levy thought to herself, slowing beginning to sink. She didn't have that much… not to mention she was paying off her mortgage on a monthly basis as well.

Levy felt herself begin to sob, covering her mouth to muffle the sound of her hiccups as she felt herself grow smaller and smaller.

She was screwed.

...

Lucy sighed, looking around. Levy had been gone for a while now, and she was beginning to get curious. Surely, a phone call didn't take that long. She decided to investigate, going out to the balcony where she'd seen Levy slip off to. She opened the door, peeking her head out.

"Hey Levy, just wanted to see if everything was alright-" Lucy began, stepping out onto the balcony, but she froze. Levy was on the ground, curled up, shaking with tears.

"Levy!" Lucy gasped, rushing over to her friend. She crouched next to her.

Levy looked up at her friend, Lucy's voice muffled in her mind. Her makeup was running down her face and she was panting. Lucy recognized the symptoms of a panic attack, something she used to suffer from as a little girl.

"Levy, I need you to count your breaths okay?" Lucy said soothingly, hugging her friend. Levy didn't seem to hear her, however.

"He… called… me," she said between panicky breaths," I… I just got fired."

Levy sank back into heart wrenching sobs, gasping for air. She felt like she was suffocating.

"Yo, Lucy, where did ya go?" Natsu yelled, coming onto the balcony as well. He'd missed his… friend and wanted to see where she was but he didn't expect the scene before him. Lucy turned to him, her face serious.

"Natsu, I need you to get Gajeel," Lucy said firmly," Then go ask one of the staff here if they have any paper bags and blankets."

Natsu nodded, rushing back into the party. He looked around before seeing Gajeel, chatting with Juvia and Gray. He ran over, pushing through guests, who looked at him with a glare.

"What's up Flame brain?" Gray teased as the man neared them, but to his shock, Natsu didn't respond to the teasing, not even giving him a glance.

"Lucy needs you out on the balcony," Natsu said to Gajeel, before turning to go find the other things Lucy requested. Gajeel grabbed him by the arm, turning him around.

"What for?" he grunted, annoyed. Natsu took a deep breath.

"Levy's having a panic attack."

…

Gajeel felt his heart stop at those words. Without even glancing at Natsu, he dropped the man's arm and headed to the balcony, completely focused on one thing.

Levy.

Slamming open the balcony door, he went straight over to Levy, who was still curled up on the ground. He squatted next to her, pulling her into his embrace. Levy clung to him, sobbing hard.

"I've gotcha ya," Gajeel murmured, stroking her blue hair before looking up at Lucy," What's going on?"

"She came out here to take a call from her boss and after a while, I came out to see where she was," Lucy explained softly," I found her like this and she said that her boss fired her."

Hearing those words sent Levy into another wave of tears, Gajeel's shirt getting soaked with tears.

"Levy, I need you to listen to me," Gajeel said, hoping his tone was soft enough for the girl ," I want you to look at me."

It took several long moments, but Levy looked up at him. He felt himself grow cold when he saw her tear stained cheeks and quivering lip. He mentally shook himself. He needed to be strong right now.

"Okay," Gajeel continued," Good girl. Now, I want you to count my piercings."

Levy nodded, shaking, and looked up at him, softly mumbling as her eyes flicked over his face. Whilst doing this, her breaths began to relax and she seemed a little more calm, though was clearly still upset.

"22," she said softly, looking at him for approval, to see if she was right.

"Good job," he said, praising her softly," Now we need to talk, okay?"

"Mhmmm…" she hummed, still upset. Her mind felt a little more stable now, but she was still on the edge, teetering. One wrong move and she'd fall back down.

"I get that losing your job must be hard, but I think there's something else," he continued.

"I… I don't have much money," Levy mumbled, trying to stay calm," I started trying to calculate how much longer I have before I run out and it's not long…"

"Oh honey," Lucy murmured. Natsu came back with a small fleece blanket and a paper bag.

"Here," Natsu said, handing Lucy the stuff. She put the paper bag aside in case Levy needed it again, but she placed the blanket around the poor girl's shoulders. It was cold outside and Levy had begun to shake, though whether it was from her anxiety or the temperature would remain a mystery.

"I just don't know what to do," Levy said, tearing up. She began to raise her hand to wipe at her tears, but Gajeel beat her, his calloused thumb wiping the little droplets away.

"Relax," Gajeel mumbled, hugging her tighter," Breathe. Levy, I'm sure you'll get another job soon enough and I'm sure your parents would probably help you out."

"I just… I don't like relying on them too much," Levy replied," They're living comfortably because of dad's work, but they have to be tight with money too…"

"Would you rely on me?" he said softly, startling Levy. She flicked her eyes up to meet his.

"Huh?"

"Would you rely on me?" he repeated," Let me help you out, okay."

"Gajeel, I… I can't…" she began, pulling away. He clasped her wrists, making escape impossible.

"Why not?" he said, his grip firm.

"Because… that's not fair on you," she replied, sinking back into him.

"Levy, you've done more for me than I could ever do for you. Let me help you," he said, hugging her," If it makes you feel better, once you get another job, you can pay me back."

"O-okay…" Levy murmured, nodding softly.

…

After she had calmed down, Gajeel had insisted on taking her home, despite her protests. He'd not been drinking that night so he was able to drive. She'd been ushered out by Lucy, told to go home and relax. The drive to Levy's house was silent except for the radio, which was nice. After a panic attack that bad, the last thing she wanted to do was make small talk, even with her boyfriend.

It wasn't long until they arrived at Levy's house. Gajeel pulled up next to the pavement, stopping the car.

"Thanks," she said softly, breaking the silence between them. She clutched her small purse tightly.

"If you need anything," Gajeel began, before Levy gave him a small kiss, silencing him.

"I can call you," she finished," I'll be fine."

"I know you will," he rumbled, giving her another kiss," I'll see you at the gym tomorrow."

"Mhmmm…" she hummed, getting out the car," Bye, Gajeel!"

He gave her a nod, before driving off into the distance.

Sighing, Levy unlocked her door, relieved to be back home. She quickly locked up before heading to the kitchen to make herself a hot chocolate. She put the milk in the saucepan, preferring this method over the microwave. It just tasted better, in her opinion. Yawning, she decided to go get showered off.

Stripping off, she tossed her dress aside, knowing she'd deal with the laundry in the morning. The shower was warm and soothing, her aching muscles being relaxed. She rubbed her face and was surprised by how little makeup was there. Then again, she had probably cried most of it off.

Speaking of which, her mind wandered to Gajeel. How did he know exactly what to do, to say in such a situation? It wasn't that he wasn't a good boyfriend; in fact, quite the opposite. But he'd always seemed to be a little more awkward when it came to talking. He was a man who spoke through his actions, yet he'd been able to soothe her so quickly. She made a mental note to bring it up with him when she felt better.

She went to her room, quickly tossing on her favorite flannel pj's. Yawning, she looked at the clock, realizing how late it was.

"Shoot," she mumbled," I've got that meeting-"

Not anymore she didn't.

Looking back, she wasn't sure how she fell asleep. Perhaps it was the hypnotic scent of lavender from her soap or her cozy pajamas or (more than likely) the emotional day she'd faced, but Levy soon fell asleep.

It was only an hour or two later when she awoke to a horrific smell.

Smoke.

For a moment, she paused, wondering what on earth the scent could be the result of.

She'd not left her curlers on or the…

The stove!

Jumping out of her bed, she ran to the kitchen which was engulfed in hot orange flames. She glanced around, looking for her phone so she could call for help, but she remembered that she'd left it in the kitchen. She then ran out the house, rushing to her neighbours house. She banged on the door, praying that someone would open up.

"Who is it?" a voice said, muffled by the door.

"It's me, Levy," she panted. The door opened to reveal her elderly neighbours.

Once Levy quickly explained the situation, the couple had sat her down, calling the fire station for her whilst making her a hot drink to soothe her.

Ironic really.

Ten minutes later, the firemen arrived, rushing out of the red vehicle with their equipment. Levy could only stand outside, and watch her small house flicker with flames as the men rushed to put out the fire.

And thus, when dawn broke the next day, Levy McGarden, the sweet librarian who lived in the white bungalow, was unemployed and homeless.


	27. Chapter 27

After Gajeel dropped Levy off, he headed home, his mind still reeling from the night's events. Soon he'd arrived back at his place and parked the car before heading in. He opened the door and was greeted by a small meow from Lily, who was sitting as though he sensed his owner's arrival.

"Hey," Gajeel grumbled, bending down to give the cat a small scratch behind its ears, causing Lily to purr. He had grown to love the small cat, though he would deny cuddling the thing, despite Levy's photos which proved otherwise. He decided to head to bed, knowing he'd hear from her in the morning. Quickly changing into a pair of boxers and an old black shirt, he fell asleep, unaware of the chaos befalling Levy just a few miles away.

...

He was right. Then again when was he not? At 5 AM (technically the morning) he was awakened by his phone ringing. He squinted at the ID, which said Unknown. Normally he'd just refuse the call and roll over, but something made him accept the call.

"Who is this?" he asked gruffly, not even hiding the aggression in his voice. It was 5 am for god's sake. He didn't need to sound all happy, not that he ever did on the phone. Except with Levy of course, but that was completely different.

"G-gajeel?"

He immediately sat up, recognising Levy's voice. She sounded shaken and he could tell that something was wrong.

"Where are you?" he asked. She shouldn't be calling from an unknown number.

"I-I'm at my neighbours house," she continued softly, causing Gajeel to frown.

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"T-there was a fire…"

Gajeel felt time still for a moment as he let her words sink in.

"What?"

"I-I must have left the stove on or something and I woke up to smoke and I'm so sorry-"

"Are you okay?" he jumped in, interrupting her babbling.

"Not really," she murmured, sniffling. Gajeel wanted to learn time travel just so he could go back and slap himself. Are you okay? Clearly she was not okay. However, he tried to recover from his idiocy.

"But physically?"

"I'm not hurt," she replied," the paramedics arrived and checked me over, but I got out quickly so no smoke damage or anything."

"How bad was the fire?" he asked, putting his phone on speaker as he got changed quickly. Lily sat up from his cat bed, confused by his gruff owner's actions.

"It was pretty bad," she continued, her voice echoing in the room. There was a pause before Levy sighed and continued," I-I don't think I can stay there…"

"I'm on my way," he said, grabbing his keys and phone as he walked out the door.

…

Levy had never been more happy to see Gajeel as he pulled up in his white pick up truck, parking carelessly.

She'd been informed by one of the firemen that the flames had destroyed her kitchen and living room, basically leaving her with a bedroom and a bathroom. Not to mention that everything smelled of smoke.

She'd also been told that she'd be having a meeting with her insurance company later and that she'd need to find somewhere to stay in the meantime. She'd also need to contact her landlord and inform him of the incident. That made her nervous.

Gajeel stepped out of the car and walked briskly over to her, giving her a hug. She closed her eyes and snuggled into him. He smelled of pine and iron, a strange combination but it was comforting as the scent of smoke hung in the air, a grim reminder of Levy's bad luck.

He didn't need to say anything and chose to embrace the silence for a little while, holding her tight as the firemen packed up and left. But soon enough, they had to speak.

"Gajeel, I need you to help me out," Levy said, breaking the silence between them.

"Anything," he replied swiftly. He would do anything for her.

"Would you be okay dropping me off at my parents place?" she said softly. Gajeel frowned, looking down at her.

"I thought you didn't wanna rely on them."

"That was before the fire," she chuckled softly, her laughter doing nothing to conceal her frustration and exhaustion at the events of the past 24 hours.

"It's an hour away in the car," he mused, continuing.

"It's not like I have a job to get to," she shrugged, the pathetic gesture tugging at Gajeel's heartstrings. What kind of boyfriend was he? His Levy had lost nearly everything in such a short amount of time and now she was going to move back with her parents.

"No."

Levy looked up at him, his face stern.

"Huh? No?" Levy repeated, confused.

"I can't take you to your parents," he said gruffly. Levy slowly pulled herself away from him.

"I-I'll just call Lucy or something then," she mumbled, hurt. She'd been sure that Gajeel wouldn't mind the drive, but his stubborn refusal made her feel… insignificant. Suddenly she was pressed back into his chest, held tight.

"No shrimp," he sighed, realising he needed to clarify," You're staying with me."

"EH?!"

….

"Is this the last box?" Natsu groaned, dropping said box onto the floor. He was sweating hard and each cardboard container seemed to weigh more than the last one.

"No," Gray snickered, following him from behind," why, too tired?"

"No!" Natsu yelled, running back out to prove him wrong.

After hearing about the fire, some of their friends at the gym had volunteered, more like insisted, on helping Levy move in and get herself settled. Natsu and Gray had been placed on moving duty, along with Gajeel, whilst Lucy, Juvia and Levy went shopping to replace some of the items she'd lost in the fire.

It had been a few weeks since the incident and Levy had ended up going back to her parents' place, whilst her boyfriend prepared the house for his girlfriend's arrival.

Her family reacted in many ways as Levy explained how she had suddenly lost both her home and her job. Her father had fainted upon hearing the news and once awakened with the smelling salts, had proceeded to cry for his sweet little angel. Her mother had comforted her before turning to the tarot cards, trying to find out more about her daughter's near future. Levy had had to beg her brother not to call her local council as he began to search for the number, insisting he'd do whatever was necessary to get his baby sister's job back. Meanwhile, Lana had immediately begun taking notes.

"It's like a romance story!" she exclaimed, eyes shining," The sweet girl loses everything and turns to her lover for comfort, leading to hot, sweaty, passionate-"

Lana had been sent to her room at this point.

Her landlord had been incredibly kind, immediately ensuring that she was alright rather than being angry about the incident. He'd told her not to worry too much as the contract of lease had a small clause ensuring that any accidental fires would not result in heavy fines. Sure, she'd have to help repay, but he wasn't bothered about when.

Levy had also been contacted by her insurance which said that due to the fire being the result of an accident, they'd help her replace her lost items by giving her a decent amount of cash.

With the money from her insurance company, she'd placed a large amount in the bank as she'd not need to replace her furniture whilst with Gajeel. This left her with a small amount to purchase smaller things like a new phone, laptop, rain jacket and more. Those kinds of items were not in her room and had ended up being destroyed.

The shopping trip was fun, though Levy ended up receiving many "presents" from Lucy and Juvia who would insist that she tried on bits and pieces before not so secretly having them bagged up for her. However, Levy's protests were met with no kind of reaction so she gave up, mentally noting that she'd repay them some day.

Later that evening, Levy drove herself home… well to Gajeel's home. Well, now her home too.. Agh, so complicated.

She went up to the door and pulled out a set of keys he'd given her, swiftly unlocking the door.

Levy hadn't moved much in, choosing to leave her bedroom furniture in the old house, which her landlord had said was fine whilst she was busy moving. That meant that most of what she'd brought over was her books, clothing and personal things. The books. Oh God….

Levy had her own personal library and she was sure she was blessed by some deity as all her books had survived the fire, albeit a little smokey. However, she hadn't wanted to leave them in the house, afraid someone would take them. Gajeel had laughed at her logic, asking who in their right mind would steal books, but she'd been adamant about taking them. Now though, she felt a little guilty, wondering where she'd put them all. Gajeel had been kind enough to let her stay with him and now she was repaying him by cluttering up his house.

However, as she walked into the living room, Gajeel stood there, smirking.

"Welcome home, Levy."

Behind him was a bookshelf.

It was made of some kind of metal and was massive, with multiple wide shelves. Little vines crept up the bars, with small flowers blooming. At the top was an intricate weave of roses and leaves, with a small hollow heart in the middle. On the floor sat multiple boxes of her books, waiting for her to shelve.

"Gajeel," she said softly, feeling herself choking up," Where did you get this?"

"I made it," he said, not even blinking as she turned to him, mouth agape.

"You made this?!"

"When I'm not teaching at the gym or rescuing pretty librarians, I like to mess about with metalwork."

Levy walked over to it, reaching out to touch one of the flowers. It was so fine and detailed that she had a hard time believing that her boyfriend's large, calloused hands could craft such a thing. Yet she knew he had.

"When did you do this?"

"A couple days after the fire, after you'd gone to your parents place. I wanted to surprise you and well," he rubbed his neck, clearly a little embarrassed," this is your home now too. I wanted to show you that."

"Oh, Gajeel!" Levy cried out, rushing at him. She began to cry, hugging him," I love it. Thank you so much!"

He awkwardly patted her head, not used to the praise.

"It's nothing."

"No, it's not nothing," she insisted, standing on her tippy toes to give him a kiss," I love you, Gajeel."

"I love you too, Shrimp."


	28. Chapter 28

Levy soon settled into her new life with Gajeel.

At first, it felt a little awkward waking up to him snuggled into her but she soon got used to it. Soon enough, she stopped feeling like a guest as she found her place in the house. The extra seat at the table, the orange toothbrush in the cup, the peach shampoo in the shower. The little things helped Levy learn to call the place home.

She'd begun job hunting almost immediately after settling in, but she was struggling to find anything suitable. All the local libraries rejected her, having had to also cut staff down. She'd then expanded into looking at tutoring but most parents needed math and science help not english. In fact, she'd scoffed as one parent had come back, suggesting a trial period before they paid her. It seemed hopeless.

In between her fruitless searches, she'd go to the gym to work out the stress. Thanks to being Gajeel's plus one, she didn't need to worry about membership fees.

However, most of her time was spent at home. She'd unpacked all of her books and placed them in alphabetical order (old habits die hard). She'd also been bonding with Lily, who seemed to grow quite attached to her. She'd been banned from the kitchen unless she was getting a cold drink or snack. Not that she blamed Gajeel.

Soon, another month had passed and it was nearing a special time for Levy.

Her birthday.

Well, it actually wasn't the biggest deal for Levy. It was just another year. In previous years, she'd share some cupcakes with her pals at the library, on her break of course, before heading back home to her parent's where she'd have a nice dinner.

This year, however, when Levy mentioned coming home ove the phone, her parents had laughed.

"What's so funny?" Levy asked, confused.

"Honey, you really want to spend your birthday with us, when you have Gajeel,"

Levy had frowned, but her mother seemed to catch on to her daughter's mood, quickly jumping in.

"Besides, I'm sure he has something nice planned for you,"

"I didn't tell him."

"Oh, we already guessed that," her mother had chuckled, "that's why I texted him."

"You didn't!" Levy groaned.

"Oh, I did!"

…

When Gajeel came home that evening, Levy had immediately set on him, insisting that she didn't need anything and that it wasn't a big deal. Gajeel had simply shrugged, nodding before heading off to make dinner for them.

Levy was sure that that was the last of it, and allowed it to rest, satisfied Gajeel wouldn't do anything. However, she was completely wrong.

…

When she woke up on her birthday, Gajeel was not next to her. He probably had work, she told herself.

She slipped out of bed, rubbing her eyes as she padded over to the shower. She began to feel a little more awake after she scrubbed herself clean. She quickly slipped into a pair of khakis and an orange tank top before heading to the kitchen.

There, at her place at the table, were several wrapped presents, a few cards, a bouquet of flowers and a plate of pancakes. Across from all this was Gajeel, grinning at her.

"Happy Birthday, Shrimp," he grinned, holding a mug of coffee.

"Gajeel," she groaned," I thought you promised…"

"You accept a promise from a criminal?" he smirked.

"An ex-criminal," she huffed, smiling as she sat down in her seat. She couldn't stay mad at him.

"Start on your breakfast," he insisted, sipping his black coffee," It'll get cold otherwise."

Levy soon devoured her pancakes. He'd cut up fresh fruit and had even added whipped cream on them, just how she liked them.

"Alright," she said, pushing away her empty plate," Let's start with the flowers."

She examined the bouquet in the china vase. The bouquet consisted of blue irises and orange tulips. It was striking and smelled incredible.

There was no card attached, but judging from Gajeel's slightly red cheeks, she guessed who they were from.

She then moved onto the cards. They were lying on top of different parcels, so she assumed each of them were connected.

The first card was from her family, wishing her a happy birthday and insisting she visit soon with Gajeel. Inside the parcel was a pretty necklace, a simple silver chain with black stone pendant. In the light, there were orange and blue sparkles.

The next card was from Jet and Droy, going on and on about how much they missed her and wanted to meet up soon. She had to chuckle when she opened the gift. It was a small scrapbook, clearly handmade, containing photos of her and them since they met. It was sweet.

The next card was from Gajeel. It simply wished her a happy birthday, but at the end, he wrote,"Love Ya." Typical.

The gift was a pretty white sundress with lace details.

"This is gorgeous!" Levy gasped, touching the fabric. It was as soft as it looked, clearly an item of high quality.

"Put it on, we have to head out," Gajeel said, standing up to clear away the plates.

Levy wanted to question him, but knew she'd be unlikely to get an answer out of him so she instead grabbed her dress and necklace, heading to the bathroom.

She slipped the dress on, amazed that it fit perfectly. It went to her knees and even had a little sash at the waist. How cute! She pulled her hair back with a white headband, curling it slightly before adding a touch of mascara and lipgloss. She completed the look with a pair of straw sandals and her new necklace.

"How do I look?" she asked, as she stepped back into the kitchen.

Gajeel was stunned for a moment before grinning.

"Like a cute shrimp."

…

Even as they were driving, Gajeel refused to tell her what was going on. Not even when she used her "appeal", making small puppy eyes and biting her lip. Little did she know how close he was to breaking, but he managed to keep it together.

Soon they pulled up to the gym.

"I need to let them know I'm taking the day off," he said to her as he stepped out of the car," come with me."

Levy followed him in. She was puzzled by how dark it was.

"Surprise!"

Levy let out a little gasp as the lights flicked on, revealing all her friends from the gym.

"Happy Birthday Levy!" they all cheered.

"Did you plan this?" Levy said to Gajeel, who frowned.

"Nah," he replied," They insisted. If it were up to me, we'd be alone."

Levy blushed at the word's implications but she didn't have long to process them as she was quickly dragged off by Lucy and Juvia.

"Happy Birthday, Levy!" they both said in unison.

"Thanks," Levy smiled," you guys really didn't have to do this."

"Nonsense!" Lucy exclaimed.

"You've been through so much lately," Juvia continued," we all wanted to see you smile more."

"Well… thanks," Levy grinned, realising that she'd lost.

"So what did you get from Gajeel?" Lucy asked, excited.

"He got me this dress actually," Levy said, stepping back so they could see it better.

"Good choice," Juvia murmured.

"And some flowers too!"

"Oh, what kinds?" Juvia asked, lighting up," Gray sometimes gets me flowers and I always feel so happy!"

"I think they were blue irises and orange tulips," Levy said softly. Lucy gasped, causing the other two to look at her.

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"Nothing… well… those flowers have meanings."

Levy grew curious.

"What kind of meanings?" she asked.

"Blue irises mean hope," Lucy explained," and orange tulips represent warmth, happiness and desire."

"So, that would indicate a hope for a future of warmth, happiness and love," she finished.

"Oh my god," Levy whispered, stunned.

"Or he just liked the colors," Juvia giggled.

"Or that."

Levy blushed, but she was interrupted by Cana, who was passing around peach bellinis.

"We're doing presents soon!" she laughed.

Soon the time came for presents. Levy gasped as she saw the chair next to the pile of gifts.

"This is too much!"

"Nonsense!" Erza insisted, pushing her into the chair," Now who's first?"

"Oh, um…" a small voice said. The crowd parted to reveal Wendy and Mest, both holding their gifts.

"Volunteers!" Erza declared," perfect!"

"It's a catnip plant," Wendy explained, handing the birthday girl the plant pot.

"We thought you could use these to bond with Lily," Mest said nervously as he handed over a small mouse toy.

"That's a great idea!" Levy smiled, causing the two to sigh with relief.

"Now then," Erza said," I believe the rest of the gifts are next to you."

Levy picked the first gift of the top. It was a little heavy but was wrapped beautifully. She flipped over the little tag to see that it was from Lucy and Natsu.

She carefully opened the paper to reveal a very worn book, entitled," The Fairy Heart."

"I hope you like it," Lucy said softly," I know you like quite rare books and I thought you'd enjoy this one."

"Thank you so much!" Levy exclaimed, gently touching the book. It was clearly an item she'd need to handle with care and she knew she'd treasure such a precious gift for years to come.

The next present was from Gray and Juvia, a giftcard to a local clothing shop that Levy adored.

"You really liked that shop when we went out a few weeks ago," Juvia explained," so Juvia thought it would be a good idea to get you a gift card."

"This is perfect!" Levy beamed.

The next gift she opened was from Cana. Levy opened the box and was confused by the see through fabric so she held it up to inspect it further.

Big mistake.

The see through fabric turned out to be a peach colored babydoll, trimmed with white lace. The catcalls afterwards had Levy as red as a ripe tomato.

"Cana!" she hissed.

"Don't worry, babes, it'll fit," Cana cackled," I've seen and squeezed ya enough to know."

Levy blushed as she quickly put it away.

The next gift was from the Thunder Legion, aka the group that hung around Laxus, with himself included. She didn't really speak to them a lot, so she was surprised to receive a gift from them.

"I picked it out," Evergreen exclaimed, before wrinkling her nose," God knows what you would have ended up with if I left these idiots alone."

Inside was a bottle of perfume. It smelled lovely.

"Thank you."

She then opened another envelope, from Erza and Jellal. Inside were coupons for free coffee and cakes from a local bakery.

"Oh, this is where your wedding cake was from, right?" Levy asked.

"Yes, it was," Erza smiled," Only the finest cake for my friends!"

The next gift was from the Strauss family, a box of truffles. Levy thanked them, causing her to receive hugs from them, even Elfman.

Finally, Makorav came forward, with a small box. Inside was a badge of the fairy tail emblem in white.

"I - I don't work here though," Levy frowned.

"You're still part of the family though," he said, pressing it into her hand with a smile.

"Now then," Makorav grinned, turning to everyone," Let's celebrate Fairy Tail style!"

...

They continued to celebrate, everyone drinking and laughing.

However, soon enough, Gajeel was giving her the look, the one that said "Let's go. I can't deal with these idiots anymore."

Levy then claimed she was feeling tired and soon she was in Gajeel's truck with her gifts in the back, driving home.

They soon arrived home and took the gifts into the house, setting them on the counter. They'd deal with them later. Levy stretched, noticing Gajeel grinning at her from across the room.

"Are you really feeling tired?"

"Not really," she smiled," I thought that was the best way to get out."

"Smart girl," he murmured, crossing over to her. Next thing she knew, he was kissing her, his hands running through her curls.

"Happy Birthday, Levy," he mumbled, before scooping her up, kissing her as he headed to their bedroom. He kicked open the door, before walking in and dropping Levy on the bed. He leaned over her, continuing to kiss her. Suddenly, Levy was left alone and she opened her eyes to see that he had pulled back.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up on her forearms to look at him.

"I need to know that you want this," he said quietly, staring at her. He was serious.

"Of course, I do," she chuckled," I thought that was obvious."

"I would never just assume though," Gajeel said, shaking his head," Levy, do you remember what I said to you when you came after me into that old building?"

"I said a lot of things," she said sweetly," all of them true."

"You said you didn't want a fairy tale romance," he continued.

"I didn't want a prince or knight in shining armour," she murmured," I wanted a dragon."

"And I'll be your dragon," he grinned," but you're my princess. I want to treat you like a Queen. You deserve everything the world has to offer and I never want to be the reason you're upset or uncomfortable. So I will never assume when it comes to things like this. I will always ask. I will always ensure that you are happy, safe and ready. I will always wait for you, no matter how long. So, Levy, I will ask you again. Do you want this?"

"Yes," she said softly. Gajeel grinned and kissed her.

"Ummm… there is one thing," she murmured. Gajeel immediately stopped kissing her, pulling back.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I… ummm…" Levy took a deep breath, looking away before she continued softly," I don't really have a great body, so I just wanted to let you know in advance…"

"Shut up."

Levy turned to look at him and boy, was he mad. He was staring at her, disgusted and in disbelief.

"Who the hell told you that?" he asked angrily.

"N-no one," Levy stammered, feeling a little nervous," but…."

"But?"

"I'm kinda flat and I'm not that skinny," she confessed, red faced.

"Let me tell you something," he hissed, grabbing her. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"Levy, I'm going to make you understand how fucking beautiful you are, you understand me?"

Levy could only nod.

"Let's start from up here," he said, stroking her hair," The first thing I noticed about you was your hair."

"It's pretty bright," she chuckled.

"It's fucking gorgeous," he growled, running his hands through it," Ever since I saw it, it's my favourite color."

"R-really?"

"Mhmmm," he said, before looking into her eyes," now the second thing I noticed were those big pretty eyes of yours. If I ever need to know what you're thinking, I just look at them. I love when you glare at me or are happy. But I love it when you cry, hell mend me."

"When I cry?"

"They get all big and shiny," he continued," and your tears are like little diamonds. I hate seeing you cry, but I can't deny how good you look."

"I love your little nose too," he smiled," it's so small and delicate. Same with your ears too. You're like a little fairy or something."

"I love your lips," he continued, running a thumb over them," Whenever you're speaking, I can't help but look at them. Smiling, pouting or frowning, I just want to taste them."

Levy blushed.

"Now let's move down," he grinned, his thumb running from her mouth, down her neck," Your neck is so soft, so small. It's sensitive too, I bet."

He quickly kissed her neck, causing her to shiver.

"Knew it," he smirked, before continuing. Levy thought her chest would be next, but instead, he moved down to her hands, clasping one of them.

"Your hands are so small," he whispered, bending down to kiss them," I love how tiny they are wrapped up in mine. So soft too…"

"Now back up," he grinned," Your chest."

Levy groaned, but a quick look from Gajeel silenced her.

"I love your tits," he said bluntly, causing Levy to flush," I honestly don't see the appeal with those massive udders the others have got."

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded, but Gajeel gave her a quick kiss.

"Being honest," he said softly, before continuing," They're perfect. Did you know that smaller breasts are more sensitive too,"

He gave her clothed chest a small squeeze, making her squeak.

"Yep," he laughed," Now your stomach."

"It's so smooth and soft," he sighed, placing a hand against it," This may sound fucking nuts, but I can't wait to see you pregnant, all round and cute."

"P-pregnant?" Levy squeaked, her jaw hanging low in shock.

"I-I know it's a long way away," Gajeel said, looking nervous," but I see us having a future, Levy. Don't you?"

"I do," Levy smiled, kissing him. She jumped however, when she felt him squeeze her behind.

"Gajeel!"

"I love your ass too," he grinned," so bubbly. I've always been more of an ass guy, anyway."

"Your legs, they're so smooth and gorgeous," he said," I can't help but want to nibble them, all the way up."

"Your feet are so small too," he laughed," Again, you're like a little fairy."

"And finally," he said, smiling," you. I love your personality, how tough you are. You don't put up with my shit, yet you constantly make me smile. I love you, Levy Mcgarden. All of you."

He then placed her on the bed and stood up, unbuttoning his shirt.

"But that's just words," he grinned as he pulled his shirt off," so let me show you what I mean."

...

They lay there, exhausted, when Levy rolled over.

"Gajeel?"

"Hmmm…"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Even when I worked at the library… I had a dream. I wanted to own my own bookshop."

"How come you didn't?" he asked.

"I never found the right place," she confessed," It's hard to open a shop and I needed to make sure I was financially ready. But I'm gonna do it someday."

Gajeel was quiet for a moment before kissing her tenderly.

"Let's do it."

"Huh?"

"Levy, we're gonna have a future together. I want to see your dream come true, so I'll help you."

…

Soon, Levy was fast asleep. Gajeel smiled as he looked down at her. Suddenly there was a knock at his door. Groaning, he pulled himself from his bed and went to the door, throwing on a pair of shorts and a shirt before he opened the door.

There stood a delivery man, holding a package.

"Are you Gajeel Redfox?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said, frowning," I didn't order anything though."

"Oh, I know," the man said, before Gajeel suddenly felt something prick him. He turned to see a man in the bushes with a gun. He looked down at his arm to see a dart.

"What the-?" he said, as the world started to spin, darkening slowly.

"We got him," the man said to whoever as Gajeel felt himself fall.

…

The next morning, Levy woke up, rolling over. To her surprise, the bed was empty. She sat up. It was quiet.

She quickly threw on her dressing gown and headed into the kitchen. Gajeel wasn't there. Lily was pawing at his bowl. He hadn't been fed.

Levy frowned. Gajeel always fed Lily when he woke up.

She turned to go get her phone, but then she saw it. A bit of paper on the coffee table. Levy went over and picked it up. Her eyes ran over the words before she dropped it, tears welling up in her eyes as she began to shake.

_**Levy,**_

_**I'm sorry. I can not do this anymore. **_

_**Gajeel.**_


	29. Chapter 29

Mira sighed as she leaned back in her chair, stretching softly. The morning had been slow, with only a few patrons signing in. Hopefully, the rest of the day would be nice and peaceful. Of course, she was wrong.

The door slammed open and Mira sat up, ready to welcome whoever had entered. However, to her surprise, it was Levy, tears running down her face as she ran in.

"Levy ,darling," Mira gasped, quickly standing up," what's wrong?"

"Where's Gajeel?" Levy exclaimed, ignoring the question completely.

"He's not signed in yet," Mira said slowly, before frowning as Levy burst into tears again," Levy, what's wrong?"

"He-He's gone!" she sobbed, sinking to the floor. Mira immediately hopped over the desk, dropping down next to the girl.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her tone serious.

"I-I woke up to this," Levy stammered, shakily pulling a bit of folded up paper out of her pocket. Mira grabbed it and quickly scanned over it, before looking up, a dark aura around her.

"What?!"

Levy continued to cry, oblivious to her surroundings.

...

At the same time, Natsu heard the commotion and glanced out the break room, where most of the staff were hanging out. He saw Levy in tears and headed back in.

"Ummm… Levy's crying," he said awkwardly to the room. He wasn't great with crying, but assumed he should let them know. His girlfriend would probably be able to help.

"What?" Lucy gasped, before rushing out the room. She was followed by everyone else, who ran to the lobby.

"What's going on?" Gray yelled, as they crowded an inconsolable Levy and Mira.

"Gajeel happened," Mira seethed, handing him the note. Gray quickly scanned it before growling in anger.

"What the fuck?!" he yelled. Everyone began to yell, now curious as to what the letter entailed. As it was passed around, noises of anger and confusion erupted, masking Levy's sobs. As Juvia read the note, she was quiet however. She pushed her way through the crowd, before dropping to the ground next to Levy. She then turned to everyone.

"Juvia needs everyone to shut up," she yelled, causing everyone to quiet down. She then turned back to Levy.

"Levy, I need you to think. Okay?" Juvia said softly. Levy looked confused, but nodded, sniffling.

"Juvia knows Gajeel wouldn't do this," Juvia said, causing everyone to begin yelling at her. However, one icy look from her silenced them again.

"But… the note," Levy said softly, crying.

"Gajeel wouldn't leave a note," she said, shaking her head," He'd tell you. He's not a coward. So you need to think."

"About what?" Levy exclaimed.

"Gajeel has plenty of enemies still," Juvia continued, causing everyone to frown.

"Juvia, my dear, I believe the time has come to tell everyone about you and Gajeel's past," a voice said. The group parted to reveal Makarov.

"You're right," she sighed, before explaining to the group. Everyone seemed shocked that sweet Juvia was an ex-criminal, except for Gray, who Juvia had sworn to secrecy earlier in their relationship.

"But what does that have to do with the letter and Gajeel's disappearance?" Wendy asked, quietly, worried for her friend.

"Look at the letter, Levy," Juvia insisted, handing it to her.

Levy looked at the letter, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked at each letter, each pen stroke. It took a few minutes, but then she saw it.

It was so obvious that she wanted to slap herself.

The capital letters.

The perfect spelling.

The punctuation.

Gajeel was improving, but he always made mistakes.

This wasn't Gajeel.


	30. Chapter 30

"He didn't write the letter."

Everyone looked at Levy, who had stopped crying and was staring at the letter with a serious expression.

"How can you be so sure?" Mira asked tenderly, reaching out to touch the girl's arm," I want you to be right, but you can't get your hopes up."

"No," Levy insisted, shrugging her off," the letter is too perfect."

"Too perfect?" Natsu frowned, confused. He wasn't the only one as many of the others also began to express their concerns.

"Gajeel didn't go to school and has dyslexia," Levy explained shortly, before turning back to the letter," This letter has correct grammar and spelling. I've been teaching him, and he's never not made a mistake."

"That does make sense," Lisanna piped up from the whispers amongst the group," After all, his paperwork always has little mistakes."

"Okay, but if it wasn't Gajeel who wrote it, then who?" Laxus asked.

"Juvia and Gajeel were big criminals. When we made the deal with the FBI, we gave over a lot of information leading to a large number of drug and criminal ring busts," Juvia mused aloud," It makes sense that someone would want to get revenge."

"We need to call the police," Erza exclaimed, as she reached for her phone. It was quickly snatched by Juvia, however, who refused to hand it back.

"We can't call the police," she said firmly.

"What?" Gray asked," Juvia, I know you don't have the best experience with the law, but this is serious."

"The police have to follow protocol," Juvia sighed," wait 24 hours. They won't be convinced by the letter and are most likely going to assume he's left on his own. We know better. Plus," Juvia bit her lip," if it is enemies of ours, they won't waste time."

"Waste time?" someone piped up nervously.

"There was no ransom, nothing," Juvia said softly," They want us to think Gajeel disappeared. Meaning they plan to deal with him quickly."

Levy slapped a hand over her mouth to silence a sob.

"Okay, so we can't call the police," Mest clarified," but we need to figure out who is behind this."

"I think I know someone who could help us," Juvia said, before turning to Gray. After a moment, Gray seemed to realise who she was talking about and groaned.

"Please tell me I'm wrong."

"We don't have any other options, Gray," Juvia said firmly.

"Alright, fine," he grumbled, pulling out his phone. He quickly rang the number.

"We need some help."

…

"I'm glad you called for me, sweet Juvia," the man mused as he examined the letter.

"Stop flirting and do your job, Lyon," Gray snapped. Lyon rolled his eyes but appeared to drop it. He then pulled out a small torch.

"I thought we weren't allowed to call the police," Erza said, suspicious of the stranger.

"Lyon is a private investigator," Juvia explained," He can give us access to different criminal databases and information whilst keeping everything quiet."

"I need the lights cut," Lyon announced quickly, ending Juvia's explanation. Someone flicked the lights, plunging them into darkness. Suddenly a blue light with an orange filter lit up the page. Lyon leaned in, humming as he examined both sides of the letter.

There were multiple prints across it.

"Bingo," Lyon murmured, before pulling out a camera from his bag," Juvia, dear, will you hold this light in place?"

"Of course," Juvia replied softly, going over to him. She held the light as he photographed the different prints, ensuring the images were of high enough quality to be analysed.

"Okay, the lights can come back on," he ordered. Someone did as he asked and within a few moments they were back in the well lit gym.

"I need to send these off," Lyon mumbled, mainly to himself, pulling out his laptop. He quickly uploaded the images and sent them off. He then grabbed his phone.

"Sherry," he said," I've just sent you an email. I need you to run all those prints through the database. Now. Let me know if we get any hits or not, understand?"

There was a pause.

"Alright." Lyon ended the call.

"Well?" Gray asked, impatient. He wasn't too fond of his adopted brother and was rather eager to wrap up their little meeting.

"There were lots of prints, probably from some of you," Lyon explained to the group," but if any come up on the database that aren't from here, we have a clue."

…

They waited around for an hour before they got a call.

Two matches.

The first match that came up was classified, which Juvia quickly claimed as her own.

The second match was much more promising.

Tibo Thibault.

"Does that name ring any bells?" Lyon asked Juvia, as he pulled up the file on the man.

"Yes," Juvia nodded," He's from a small gang, they'll do anything for the right price. But none of the information we gave over would have impacted them."

"You said they'll do anything for the right price?" Lucy reiterated, a thought coming to her head.

Juvia nodded, wondering where the girl was going with this.

"Is it a possibility then that they could have been hired by someone?" Lucy asked.

"It wouldn't be above them," she said after a few moments of silent thinking.

"I'll run his plates," Lyon said.

"How will that help?" Gray asked, standing next to him.

"I'm able to access any cctv in the city and I can find out where he was the morning of the incident."

"It seems that he went to a research lab," Lyon frowned, showing the group the image of a black van entering a restricted area of the nearby Fiore Biological Lab.

"A research lab?"

"Do you think Gajeel's there?" Levy asked softly, causing everyone to look at her.

"I can't say for certain he's there," Lyon said calmly," but right now, it's the most likely location."

…

The first sense to return to Gajeel was his hearing.

Drip

Drip

Drip

The sound of leaky pipes made his head ache like someone was chipping away at it. He'd been blinded with a bag over his head, the rough cloth scratching him whenever he turned his head. He tried to move his arms but the clank of metal made him realise he was handcuffed to whatever he was leaning against. In short, he was trapped.

"Bastards," Gajeel spat out, his voice echoing. He didn't even know if anyone would be able to hear him, if he was alone.

Suddenly Gajeel heard the sound of a door being opened and slammed.

"Such horrible language," a man laughed," though I'd expect that much from a man like you."

Gajeel recognised the voice. The mocking tone and middle class arrogance weaving its way around him.

"YOU!"


	31. Chapter 31

"Okay," Levy said, taking deep breaths so she could stay as calm as possible," We know that Gajeel was most likely taken against his will by this guy and that he is most likely being held in the research lab."

"That is correct," Juvia nodded, crossing her legs as she sat," So the next step is coming up with a plan to rescue him."

"And that is my cue to leave," Lyon grinned as he stood up.

"How come?" Levy asked, frowning as she watched the man. Lyon turned to her with a small sigh.

"Even though I am a private investigator, there is still a line drawn between my ability to keep things confidential and being forced to hand over evidence to the police," Lyon explained as he grabbed his suitcase," I fear you are about to cross that line, so it's best that I'm not here when you do."

"We understand," Erza nodded. Levy walked over to him, giving him a small nod," Thank you very much, Lyon."

"It was no problem," he smiled kindly," I hope you and Gajeel have a long and happy future together, Miss Levy."

"Thank you for coming here at such a short notice, Lyon," Juvia said, as she stood to give the man a hug. Lyon began to blush, but quickly recovered his cool.

"I'd do anything for you, my sweet Juvia!"

"Alright, that's it!" Gray exclaimed, walking over and breaking them apart," On your way, Lyon."

"Take care of her Gray," Lyon said before lowering his voice," Because if you leave her, I'll be right there to pick her up."

"Then I hope you enjoy being alone for the rest of your life," Gray snarled. Juvia began to squeal and blush in Gray's embrace.

"He plans to be with me forever!"

…

After Lyon left, there was a moment of silence before Juvia spoke.

"We need to go get him back," she said calmly. At once, everyone began to speak over each other.

"Well, then let's go!" Natsu yelled, starting towards the door.

"Idiot!" Gray exclaimed, grabbing him by the shirt," We can't all go."

"He's right," Erza nodded," Too many of us would raise suspicions."

"So who's gonna go?" someone asked.

"Well, obviously Juvia will go," the russian said," After all, I have the most experience in this field."

"You've dealt with this before!?"

"Gajeel and Juvia have both been kidnapped more than we count," she laughed," so we're pretty used to this. It's been a while though."

"I need to go too!" Levy exclaimed, standing up. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"I need to see him," she said softly.

"I agree," Juvia nodded, patting Juvia's back softly," Knowing him, Gajeel will be worried about her. Seeing her will help."

"So Juvia, Levy and who else?"

"I'll go," Erza volunteered, standing up," After all, I am trained in martial arts, so if we do need to fight anyone, I'd be more than useful."

"Then count us in too," Mira exclaimed, grabbing Laxus, who looked bored by the whole thing.

"Are you skilled in combat as well?" Juvia asked, curious. Sure, Laxus would be useful, but Mira was the petite, gorgeous desk girl. Not exactly useful in a hostage situation.

"Well, I am an ex professional wrestler," Mira smirked, making "muscles"," and Laxus is a black belt."

"This is a good team," Juvia nodded befoe turning back to everyone else," We'll also need someone here to help."

"I'm not too bad with technology," Lucy said timidly," I can probably help."

"And Wendy," Juvia said, turning to the youngest member," Gajeel is most likely going to be injured. But we won't be able to take him to a hospital as they'll question the injuries. That means he's going to need to come back here. Will you be able to set up?"

"O-of course," Wendy stammered, before turning to Mest," Will you help me? I'll need to move some pretty heavy equipment."

"Sure!"

"That settles it," Juvia said, before turning to the team," We need to come up with a plan then."

"What about us?" Gray and Natsu yelled at the same time, before glaring at each other.

"What about you?" Levy frowned.

"We're coming too!" Natsu exclaimed, before he was slapped by Erza.

"Like hell you're coming!" Laxus scoffed," You dumbasses can't keep quiet for hell."

"But Natsu," Mira said sweetly, taking the fiery boy by the arm and leading him over to the blonde girl pulling out her laptop," Lucy will need your help."

"My help?"

"His help?"

"Mhm," Mira nodded, silencing Lucy with a look," You can't abandon her, can you?"

"No!"

With that, Natsu was "helping" Lucy, eager to ensure that his girlfriend was safe.

"Exactly!" Mira cheered, pleased with herself. One down...

"Well, I'll still go!" Gray said firmly," Juvia needs me, right?"

"Gray," Juvia smiled, waving him over. The man smirked at Natsu and walked over.

Smack.

With one quick blow, Gray crumpled to the floor.

"There," Juvia said, looking pleased," Now he won't bother us!"

"Will he be okay?!" Wendy gasped, dropping down next to the unconscious man.

"Juvia has done this before. He'll be out for an hour or two."

"O-okay," Levy stammered, eager to not be the next to receive Juvia's chop," Let's get going then."

"Take my car," Laxus grunted," It's a van so we'll be able to hide some of us in the back. Make it easier to sneak in."

"Good idea," Juvia nodded, starting to exit. She turned back to Levy, grinning," Let's go get Gajeel back!"


	32. Chapter 32

"YOU!"

There was a small chuckle which seemed to echo throughout the room. Gajeel could hear footsteps making their way down what seemed to be stairs, nearing him. Suddenly they stopped. The bag was ripped off his head, revealing his captor.

Tall and thin, with blonde hair with brown eyes.

Just like Levy's.

"Fucking bastard!" Gajeel snarled, struggling against his bonds as the man looked down at him with disgust.

"See, this is exactly why you're not a suitable partner for my little sister," Lukas sighed, squatting down to look at Gajeel in the eyes," Such foul language."

"You fucking kidnapped me!"

"Kidnapped is such a cruel word," Lukas laughed, standing back up," I prefer... obtained."

"Well then Lukas," Gajeel snapped," why the hell have you "obtained" me?"

"I thought it would be obvious," Lukas smiled," but then again, you are a man with little education so I guess I have to be more clear with you."

"I have brought you here and will be keeping you here for the time being until Levy has recovered from your betrayal."

"Betrayal?"

"Oh, you don't know!" Lukas laughed," I had one of those goons who brought you here leave her a note. I don't know the exact wording but it pretty much states that you're done with her."

"YOU BASTARD!" Gajeel roared, his mind now racing. Levy was everything to him and to hear that she now would be reading a letter supposedly breaking up with her made him feel sick.

"You better get comfy down here," Lukas chuckled," I'll set Levy up with some more… suitable matches. Once she's happy, you'll be leaving the country."

"Like hell you can keep me from her," Gajeel yelled back," I'll always come back for her…"

"Do you think she'd believe you?" Lukas snorted in disbelief," You're not getting out of here until she's happy and in a stable relationship. By then, any silly feelings for you will be long gone."

"Levy is such a sweet girl," Lukas sighed, a happy expression on his face," She's always been special to me... Like a little angel… innocent, kind, pure. I will not allow some demon like you to taint her."

"Oh, I've done more than taint her," Gajeel laughed, watching Lukas' face twist with rage. He walked over to a table and grabbed a small knife.

"Shut up!" he yelled, dragging the blade across Gajeel's leg, causing the man to hiss as blood trickled onto the dirty floor," I should cut out your fucking tongue."

"You won't get away with this," Gajeel spat out, internally cringing at how cliche he must sound.

"Oh no?" Lukas grinned," This facility is an area of restricted access. Only a few employees and I'm the only one who has access to the basement, so in other words… no one will find you."

Gajeel opened his mouth to yell at him again, but a balled up rag was shoved into his mouth, before a bit of tape was shoved over it, gagging him.

"But I think that's enough chat for now," the man said, calming himself, before standing up, brushing any dirt off himself. He smirked down at Gajeel," After all, we have all the time in the world."


	33. Chapter 33

"I can't believe we managed to get in so easy," Erza commented as they walked through the white hallways of the facility, the only sound being their footsteps.

"Compared to some of the places Juvia's had to break into, this place was a cupcake," Juvia said, turning a corner.

"I think you mean a piece of cake," Mira giggled.

"Focus!"

"Right."

"How long do you think we have before someone notices?" Laxus grumbled, his eyes darting around. They clearly didn't look like scientists and they knew that if they were caught, they'd be charged with breaking and entering.

"Not long," Juvia replied, glancing down at her watch," Juvia thinks they'll notice within the hour so we need to hurry."

"We should split up," Mira commented, causing the group to look at her in shock

"What?!"

"She's right," Juvia agreed," If we split up, we'll be able to find Gajeel faster."

"Everyone has their phones right?" Erza asked.

Everyone nodded.

"If you find him, send a quick text with your location."

"Got it."

"The facility has 5 levels," Juvia said," If each of us take a floor, we can do a search and be out of here within the hour. Simple."

"I'll take the top floor," Laxus said, stretching slightly.

"Dib's the 3rd," Mira exclaimed.

"I'll take the second floor," Erza nodded.

"Then Juvia will take this floor,"

"I'll take the basement then," Levy said.

And with that, the group split up.

…

Going down to the basement, Levy was amazed by how quiet it was. The facility seemed to be abandoned, though she knew that wasn't the case. However, she soon came to her first challenge.

The door to the stairwell contained a keypad for entry.

"Shoot."

She tried to tug on the door but it wouldn't budge. She'd need to figure out the code.

"Okay, look around for clues," she mumbled to herself. There was a coat rack, containing only one lab coat. She went over to it, examining it. There.

On the collar was L. McGarden.

Her big brother's lab coat.

"What a coincidence," she chuckled, reaching for her phone. She paused though. She could easily text Lukas and get his help, but that would get him involved in this whole mess. No, she could do it herself.

Lukas McGarden.

A four digit code.

Numbers…

Levy knew she would likely need to get this right on the first try. It was highly likely the building would send an alert for any incorrect codes used. Game Over.

But what in god's name could the code be?

Each employee would have their own access codes, so it was likely something personal. Lukas' had always used her birthday as his phone lock, but he had a girlfriend now. There was no way it was still his kid sister's birthday…

But Levy didn't know his girlfriend's birthday. And she couldn't just text her brother. It was too suspicious.

"I guess I'm just gonna have to try," she sighed, standing up. She made her way over to the keypad and hit the numbers.

0

9

1

7

Levy held her breath as she hit enter.

Bing. The screen lit up green, showing that the code had worked. It was her birthday after all.

Levy pushed the door open, immediately hit with the damp, warm air. Clearly the basement was an area rarely used. She flicked the lights and turned.

There was Gajeel, staring at the floor, tied up.

"Oh my god, Gajeel!" she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes as she scurried down the stairs, rushing to her boyfriend. She dropped to her knees, cupping his face, but when she looked at him more closely, he was unconscious. Blood trickled from a nasty gash across his forehead.

"Who did this to you?" she whispered as she began to cry softly, hugging him.

Footsteps behind her suddenly made her sit up.

"Hello, Levy."


	34. Chapter 34

Levy sighed with relief as she jumped up, turning to hug her brother," Lukas, thank god you're here! I need your help, it's Gajeel-"

"I know."

His voice. It sounded like the person who was listening to the same story that was told every Christmas by a drunk uncle. Annoyed. Bored. Levy suddenly paused, pulling back from her brother," How do you know?"

"Well, Levy, I think it's quite obvious at this point, I mean, don't tell me you've really not figured it out yet."

Her heart froze up and the only sound to be heard for a few moments was the dripping of the leaky pipes around them.

"No…" she said, shaking her head. Logic be screwed, this was her brother. Family.

"Yes, Levy," he insisted, taking a step towards her, towering over her.

"W-why would you do this?" she mumbled, taking a step back, fear in her eyes as she met his cold ones.

"Levy," he sighed, rubbing his head as though he was frustrated," Gajeel isn't a good fit for you, it's quite obvious to anyone. Unfortunately, you've failed to recognize that."

Hearing that, she felt her blood boil with anger as she began to get cross.

"Gajeel is the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Really?" Lukas laughed, shaking his head," Levy, he's an uneducated, delinquent who can't support you. I am trying to help you!"

"I don't need your help!" she yelled.

"Levy, I want you to walk out of here right now," he commanded her, just as he had always done. Ever since they were little kids, whatever Lukas said, Levy did.

"W-what?"

"I want you to forget about all of this. Forget about Gajeel. I promise you, he'll be safe."

Levy's eyes widened in shock as she turned to look back at Gajeel, the blood dribbling down his face as he rested.

"He's bleeding and unconscious!"

"That was his own fault," Lukas growled before pausing, sighing and rubbing his head like he was talking to a little kid.

"Look, Levy. I am going to give you once last chance. Walk away or face the same fate. I won't have some slut for a sister, so make a choice."

"I'm staying," she said firmly, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Very well then," he said, going over and grabbing a needle," I'm afraid you're going to go for a little sleep Levy. Hopefully, with time to reflect on your actions and choices, you'll come to see that I love you very much and am only doing this for your own good."

Levy gritted her teeth, her fists clenching at her sides.

"Now then," Lukas said before suddenly diving at Levy, grabbing her arm as he went to inject her.

"No!" she yelled, elbowing him in the gut so that he stumbled back. She took the chance to grab a bit of pipe on the ground, holding it as a weapon.

"Levy, you don't want to fight me," Lukas said, getting back to his feet.

"I don't," she said firmly," I wish you could accept Gajeel and I and see how incredible he is. I wish you would come to my wedding one day. I wish you could be a cool uncle to our children but you screwed up, Lukas."

"You actually plan on marrying this piece of shit?" he scoffed.

"Yes, I do," she growled, before suddenly rushing at him, smacking him across the head with the pipe. Lukas groaned as he clutched his head, diving at Levy. She felt something cut her but she was too focused on saving Gajeel to worry about something like that. With one last effort, she swung the pipe down hard against the back of his skull. A faint crack echoed across the room before Lukas dropped to the ground.

Levy stared at her unconscious brother before dropping the pipe and rushing back over to Gajeel. She sent a text to the group before going to undo his chains when suddenly, she felt a warm stickiness across her stomach. She looked down to see red. Crimson red, staining her shirt. Blood.

She tried to fight the heavy darkness closing in on her but it was a futile attempt as she found herself sinking into unconsciousness.


	35. Chapter 35

Gajeel awoke but to his surprise, it wasn't to the damp, bleak, poorly lighted basement. No it was to white linen, bright lights and the steady beeps of machines. A hospital room.

He sat up, groaning as his hand went to his head where he found bandages wrapped around him. He closed his eyes, counting to ten, before reopening them, allowing himself to slowly adjust to his surroundings.

He realised this wasn't a hospital but was a clinic, judging by the small room. He recognised the room. It was Porlyuscia's clinic.

"I see you're awake," a woman's voice said sternly. Gajeel turned to see Porlyuscia herself standing next to him, almost looking annoyed by his conscious presence.

"What the fuck happened?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Apparently, you got kidnapped."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Anyway, it seems as though your girlfriend rescued you, along with some of your friends."

Hearing that, his hand immediately dropped back to the bed, his eyes focusing on the woman next to him. Levy? She actually came and rescued him…

"Levy… where is she?" he said, looking around the otherwise empty room.

"Levy is receiving treatment for her injuries," Porlyuscia said, preparing for what she knew was coming next.

Gajeel suddenly pushed himself out of the bed, wincing as he felt a little dizzy.

"Get back into bed, brat!"

"Which room is she in?" he asked, ignoring her. He had to find her.

"One next door."

And with that, Gajeel left, going straight to Levy's side.

Gajeel slammed open the door, to see his girlfriend, wide awake in her hospital bed. She was wearing a too big gown and she had bruises across her arms, but she was alive. He was frozen, staring at her as she met his eyes.

Tears began to fill them as she broke into a smile," Gajeel…"

Hearing his name, he immediately went to her side, hugging her gently," Levy…"

They were safe.

"Levy, I'm sorry for being such a pain, getting you all caught up in this," he began before he was silenced by a sweet, soft kiss.

"Gajeel, don't you dare apologize," she whispered, gently cupping his face to look up at him," It wasn't your fault. We're in this together, remember? I should be apologizing for my brother…"

"No need to," Gajeel smirked.

"What happened, anyway?" she asked.

"Well, I woke up to Laxus untying me and some police around. Your little team called the cops and they already had Lukas in cuffs."

"I'm just glad you're safe," she mumbled, snuggling against him," I don't know what I would have done if I didn't find you-"

"But you did," he interrupted.

"I guess I did," she smiled.

They lay there, enjoying the warmth of the embrace as they each relaxed.

Nothing could break them apart.


End file.
